Anger's Sin
by C.RoWhite
Summary: After all the wars, there is a small time of peace. What if one man desides he didnt want this peace? What if he tries to ruin it? What if the Star Fox crew get stuck in the middle of it and gain unlikely allies? A lotta what ifs don't you think? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer added by editor: Author claims neither responsibility nor ownership of any characters owned by Nintendo. They are merely being borrowed for entertainment, and belong solely to Nintendo.

Story written by DTAngel, editing performed by Enigma. Do not copy, take credit for, or redistribute this story without permission.

11:00pm

Lying back relaxing on the bridge of the Great Fox II, one year after the fearful Aparoid War, Fox, a dashing, emerald eyed fox dressed in a wife beater, that showed him off rather well, and a pair of cameo pants would be enjoying his time off. The Great Fox II was the name of the new ship the Star Fox team received for their outstanding work, paid for by the Cornerian Military. The entire team was off duty, only doing volunteer work and casual deliveries to keep busy.

Fox was sleeping in the command chair, unable to sleep in his room. He didn't mind, though; he got comfortable sleeping upright, having only an Arwing to sleep in for 3 weeks. He was happy and sound asleep before jerking awake when he heard the doors to the bridge open. He looked to the left of his chair to see Slippy, a pudgy yet cute green frog, in his full-body blue footie-PJs with yellow duckies over it, holding a pillow and blanket before going over to and sitting in his chair, getting comfortable. Snickering, Fox closed his eyes to fall asleep once again.

After a few minutes or so, as they both were starting to fall asleep, they were jerked awake once more from the sound of the bridge door opening once more. The two simultaneously looked to see Krystal, a dark blue-furred vixen move onto the bridge, carrying her pillow and a blanket. Fox and Slippy both felt something drop in their stomachs, Fox quickly hitting his chair as he looked at her as discreetly as possibly. Krystal was dressed in black short-shorts with white stripes running down it and a solid-white tank top that hugged closely to her body. They slid down slowly into their seats, having never really seen Krystal after lights-out on the ship, except the occasional midnight snack at the kitchen, or run-in on the way to the bathroom, but she always wore a full-body robe those few times.

"Can't sleep in your rooms either?" Fox managed to force out.  
"It's the third time this week," Slippy complained, starting to fall back to sleep.  
"Yes, this is ridiculous, Fox. We have to do something," Krystal spoke with a pouty expression; she was starting to miss her bed.  
"Alright, tomorrow we all talk to Falco," Fox said. They all agreed, before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

1 hour prior.

"Falco, why don't you put that down and come over here," purred a deep-pink feline girl.  
"Katt, I can't right now, I have to finish this for a client," Falco, a blue falcon with pinkish-red markings over his beak, muttered, bent over a table, a set of electronic tools in his hand.

Katt huffed, walking over to Falco, dressed only in a thin white sheet wrapped about her tightly, showing her every curve. She would reach over him and take the tools from his hands, slowly spinning his chair around and making him look at her. She had been trying to get him into bed for three days as she was feeling a bit needy and was trying to get with Falco, though he was fighting not to. Katt sat on his lap and then leaned in, licking his golden-yellow beak and purring.

Falco was getting annoyed as this was the third time this week, and she was slowing him down. He sighed, taking back the tools she took and placing his hands on her hips before pushing her off him. He wasn't in the mood to fight or play. Katt, however, was determined. She slid under his chair and smirked as she opened his pants slowly. He wore no underwear because it felt uncomfortable to him. He sighed as he let her play around figuring she was only trying to tease him and would quit when he gave no response. Katt smirked and pulled his involuntarily semi-hard length out of his pants and slid the head between her lips.

Falco dropped his project and pushed away from Katt quickly before putting himself back in his pants, zipping up, and then looked at his project. It was almost done when he had dropped it, which had broken part of it once again.  
"I said no, and look what you made me do!" Falco barked at her.  
"What do you mean? I just want a little fun," Katt gasped out, holding the sheet up to her neck, looking up at him from under the desk before sliding out.  
"I said no!" Falco roared. The fight went on for about another 20 minutes.

"Sorry Katt, my life DOESN'T revolve around you and my Arwing like yours does!"  
"You ass!" Katt snapped and slapped him across the face leaving claw gashes in his beak.

"At least I don't go out of my way to make people feel inferior. That's why you lost your brother!"

Falco took the hit before running his hand across the marks left though no blood came. He would look to her before moving towards her.

"Get out, and don't come back! I never want to see your face again!" He opened the door, pushing her out, ripping the sheet from her. The door shut before opening again, her clothes being thrown at her, along with a silver paw necklace that she had given Falco. The door slammed and locked. Katt slumped to the floor as she caught her clothes. She started to cry, unable to believe that he could be so cruel.

Katt got up and ran to the hangar while dressing in her shirt, pants, and boots, before climbing into her Arwing. Within five minutes she was ready to fly off. She typed her pass code into the small computer next to her, and her Arwing roared out of the hangar.

11:30 the bridge

Fox, Krystal, and Slippy all jumped awake as an alarm started blaring at one of the control panels. Slippy ran to his work station and turned the alarm off, finding the cause of the alarm. Slippy looked back to Fox as he pulled his work panel around to front of him looking to see what was going wrong.

"What is it, Slippy?" Krystal asked curiously.  
"Katt just left the hangar," Slippy said softly, feeling confused and worried.  
"Katt, I know you're there, answer me!" Fox snapped irritated that she left, not that she woke him up.

"...Yes..." Katt replied.

"Why did you leave?" Fox demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it here," Katt mumbled softly.

"Would you like some one to come out and talk to you?" Fox asked, frowning.

"Could you?" Katt cried.

"Uh…" Fox looked to Krystal, silently asking for her to offer an approval before she smiled and gave a teasing wave telling he had to go.

"Ok, I will be there soon; we can find a station or planet."

With that said Fox got up and got ready to leave, sighing. He would give Krystal a slight smile as he left the bridge, followed by Slippy and Krystal since they were heading to their rooms. Fox grumbled, dropping his head 'Why can't I tell her? I know she has only been back for a little over 4 weeks but still" Fox growled to himself. (Krystal had left the team for almost a year to take the Cornerian Arwing classes so she could official be part of the Star Fox team. She graduated second in her class, thus receiving a pair of gold wings rather than the standard bronze.) Fox let out another hefty sigh before reaching the hangar to take off after Katt, and hopefully find out what was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Anger's sin part 2

_11:45 pm Falco's room_

Falco stood, leaning against his door. With his eyes shut, he felt like someone was ripping his stomach out. He would slide down the door slightly and force himself to bed. Slowly he would roll to his back, look to the ceiling of his room before letting everything go dark as he shut his eyes falling asleep. He knew he would apologize later for his actions but Katt wouldn't listen and he had to go to an extreme for her to get the hint.

_2:00 AM -Arwing-space_

Fox had arrived in the location of Katt's Arwing. They would drift through space as Katt explained every thing on a privet channel. Soon arriving at a fuel and hotel station, they would dock after cleared and would head to a room to talk more privately. It was now close to 3:00 AM and Katt was tired and soon fell asleep. Fox smiled and decided to take this chance to get some shut eye himself so they could resume talking in the morning.

_5 hours later 8:00 am - The Great Fox II_

Peppy was up making coffee for the sleeping Fox team as well as a mint herb tea. He was bustling about making toast and getting breakfast out so the crew could eat and do there thing with out wasting time. Peppy would quickly jump hearing the hailing buzzer go off before he walked to the kitchen monitor to see who was calling. Once on, the monitor showed a rather gruff looking dog in a red military uniform saluting.

"General Pepper, Pleased to see you doing well." Peppy yawned out with a Salute  
"Ah, Peppy, Same to you. Is Fox there?" Pepper barked lightly

"...um..." Peppy gave a blank stare lost in thought.

"No General Pepper, Sir." Krystal walked in saluting quickly.  
"Where is he?" Pepper growled

"He had to help a friend, he should be back later. What do you need maybe I can assist you." Krystal spoke grabbing the cup of tea.

"Ok, I need you and Falco to get this man" Pepper snorted lightly as a picture was shown of a Brown Hawk with a Scare over his right eye. "His name is Hawk. I need you two to bring him to Beneria. He is a criminal that we caught after the Benerian army asked for assistance. You can pick him up from the Cornerian main base on Corneria. Payment of 200,000 will be delivered as soon as he is delivered safe to Beneria. Can you do it?"

"Aye we can!" Krystal chirped as Falco walked in

"Sure thing!" Falco yawned not knowing what he was agreeing to.

"Good! Pepper over and out!" He gave a final salute before dropping connection from the ship.

Falco finished his Coffee almost with one gulp before grabbing a doughnut. Krystal finished her tea with Peppy before grabbing an apple and heading to her room to change for the mission. Falco fallowed behind her to his room to put on his fire red fight suit and his white leather jacket. Once ready he headed to the hangar meeting Krystal who smiled and jumped in to her Arwing.

They both took off at a break-neck speed before tumbling and extending the wings. They were close to Corneria, probably why Pepper asked them. Within forty minutes they were in Cornerian Orbit waiting clearance to land at the back and enter the atmosphere.

"Hey Krys what Time you got? My clock is broken again."

"Um about 9:20. You should get Slippy to fix that for you."  
"Nah Probably needs a new battery."

"Arwing 3 and 1, you have clearance to break orbit and land. Run way 4 is open. Once you land remain in your Arwings until the scanning procedure it complete." a very loud voice came on to the radio.

"Roger." Falco and Krystal spoke at the same time, closing the wings to their ships before diving down slowly till they broke through the fiery atmosphere.  
After decent they reached the base and landed almost perfectly before they would sit back and relax chatting over the radio as they waited for the scans to finish as it would take about twenty minutes per craft.

_9:20 am Fuel/hotel station_

Fox sat awake on the bed as Katt sat curled in a ball on the other. Fox was left speechless as he heard what Katt told him. He went to open his mouth then shut it before reaching over patting her head as he tried to figure out what to say. He had seen Falco in a bad mood but never enough to throw someone out and tell them never to come back.

"I was heading home if that is ok" Katt spoke softly

"Yea it is. If you need any help or anything you know our number. And I am sure by the time you call Falco will be dying to see you." Fox smiled to her as she got up giving her a quick hug as he was now going to leave knowing she was ok.  
"Thank you Fox, You're a good friend." Katt fallowed him out the door to the Arwings before they headed in different directions

_10:30 Cornerian Main Base_

Falco and Krystal were finally cleared to exit their Arwings. They would jump out and walk to the guarded entrance, where they were greeted by General Pepper. He would salute them almost dropping the large file in his hand as he tried to hand it over to them.

"Glad you could come so quickly" he handed the file over to Krystal  
"It's the least we could do." Krystal smiled taking the file and opening it looking though it quickly  
"Yes, Yes. He will be out and placed in your care soon." Pepper grumbled "Just be careful we have news Wolf and his crew is working for the rebel army he commands on Beneria.

"Ok sir, just remember you have THE BEST pilot on the job" Falco smirked

Pepper and Krystal laughed a bit though they did agree; no one has bested Falco yet. They started to walk away from the door heading back to the Arwings to get ready for take off once more. Just as they left the door a hawk like being ran out running straight in to General Pepper, knocking him down. The hawk stepped back as every one looked back to him. He was relatively attractive brown hawk dressed in a solid black jumpsuit and blood red leather coat. What set him off the most was the scar over his milky white, right eye.

"Hawk is escaping!" A man yelled from inside running out

"Hawk!" Falco turned looking to the other bird

"Long time, eh Falco?" The brown bird chirped

"Not long enough!" Falco Growled showing there was a past between them.

Falco and Hawk stood facing one another, tension built within muscles, fury held behind their eyes. Lowering his form Hawk would strike out first, fist flying towards Falco's mid-section only to be met with Falco's hand while he gave a slight side Step. Using the momentum of the punch and a twist of his hips Falco would spin quickly while slinging his foot upwards before shifting momentum to bring the heel of his foot against the base of Hawk's neck. Hawk being nimble as he was would drop down to a knee as the foot flew over before springing forward grabbing Falco under the knee and around the waist forcing him to the ground with a painful thud.

Falling back Falco growled heavily and swung his tightly clenched fist towards Hawk's face. Hawk reeled back twisting his form as he fell from the sheer force of that bone shattering fist. Flowing with the momentum, Hawk would swing his foot up, the foot aimed for Falco's skull. Falco saw this onslaught as it neared him, ducking to his left side he rolled away leaving hawk to fall flat on his back, while his foot slammed to the ground. Rolling back onto his shoulders Hawk would push himself from the ground in a sort of flip, landing firmly on his feet. All the while Falco pushed himself up into a crouched football stance, watching cautiously as they both waited like for a signal to start once again.

Krystal stood back watching the fight in shock, finding Falco excelled in hand to hand combat. Quickly she would help General pepper up to his feet before the fight would start again. Once up Pepper and Krystal stepped back out of the way so they didn't get caught in the middle of it.

With a Thundered step forward Falco started to Charge Hawk. His movement was quick and fluid like as he ran full force at Hawk in hope of lifting him up and off his feet before slamming forcefully to the ground. Watching Falco's movements a smirk pulled at the corners of Hawks beak as he would easily side step pulling out an epee pen like object from his coat. The smirk pulled tighter as Hawk's eyes would glow maliciously, twisting in to a spin, swinging his hand down at the middle of Falco's back. With a loud scream and a gasp of air Falco fell to the ground with a sickening thud, the Epee pen in his back.

A loud gasp came from Krystal as she dropped the file across the ground as she started to run to help Falco. She reached him before grabbing the pen as a hand grabbed her wrist spinning her around. She was held tight to Hawk's body in a Waltz dance position. He would smile leaning close to her and closing his eyes softly to take in her rich vanilla rose scent.

"Hello, Cutie." His words were as soft as velvet. "Kiss me and I will go easy with you to the other base."  
"Dear god!" Krystal spoke with disgust thinking he was worse then Panther (one of Wolf's crew). She would soon smirk hearing his offer. "A simple kiss and you will go quietly with me to the Benerian Base?"

He replied with a simple nod and a smile as he pulled her tighter. His beak moved slowly closer to her maw as he was readying for a passion fill kiss from the lovely vixen. General Pepper stood speechless as Falco pushed himself up looked back with his eye's widening. No one could believe Krystal would do such a thing, even if it meant a smoother time to do the mission. Every one watched almost helplessly as Hawk and Krystal grew ever closer for a kiss that could ruin the life of a close friend, Fox.

A/N I would like to say I STILL do not own any for the Star Fox characters but I did make Hawk myself for just this scene though if he is liked he might make another random appearance. I would like to thank the people that helped me even though they do not use. Thanks to my friend for helping me choreograph the awesome fight mainly because it started like a list of moves and still like to thank Enigma for his editing, with out it, I could become the Queen of bad English.

Thank you for the review, I am glad people are enjoying it. And for a heads up there will be a massive upload the next couple days. I have 14 chapters to this story written. It was originally posted of AFF but Like I explained in the author notes of my Legend of Zelda fic: Turning Darkness. I am moving everything over to this site. Because well its better organized and a lot more user friendly for readers and authors. Thank you and see you in the skies!


	3. Chapter 3

11:00 A.M. Cornerian Main base

They stood, Krystal in his arms. They drew ever closer to the kiss he so requested. Falco rushed to his feet as he was going to try and stop this horrific scene, little did he know no help was needed. Second drew by before a loud howl was heard, Krystal stood elegantly on one foot the other up, Hawk was on the ground writhing in pain.

Krystal knelt down and grabbed him by the collar of his coat and punched him before forcing him to this stomach. Once on his stomach she straddled his hips and cuffed his hands before he could do anything else. Falco just stood in half step a little surprised that she was able to slam him so hard.

"Are you alright Falco?" Krystal looked to him before standing and walking to him

"Yea, I am. Wow I didn't know you could fight." Looking down at Hawk, he felt a little bad for the guy.

"Well, I learned from watching you and Fox fight for no reason." She smiled patting his shoulder before walking to Hawk. She would help him up and walk him to her Arwing sitting him in the back. "Falco grab the papers and we will leave for Beneria right away."

Falco grumbled a bit feeling that his pride was stepped on a bit thought not purposefully. He walked to General Pepper and grabbed the folder and went to his Arwing and jumped in. He started his engine right after Krystal before getting the green light to go as the both darted off heading to the sky quickly for their long yet short journey

As soon as they took flight a bunny in a white lab coat ran out to try and stop them how ever she was a bit too late. She sighed and looked to General Pepper and looked down seeing the epee-pen on the ground.

"General Pepper Sir, we have a situation." The bunny girl spoke. "Hawk got in to the lab and grabbed some of our test drugs."

"Which ones did he grab?" Pepper looked to her.

"Well it's not dangerous but…" She sighed a bit. "It was the Adrenal blast. You know the one that is supposed to heighten hearing, sight, and strength."

"Yea so what is the problem?" Pepper snorted. "Test proved it was not hazardous and worked wonders."

"Sir the side effects caused Ninety percent of our test subjects to become unsettled and highly animalistic, going to a primal state of mind and will attack people with amnesia affect."

"Oh, no!" Pepper ran in to the base quickly going to the Radio tower "Get those two Arwing on the radio NOW!"

The people in the tower ran around trying to get the order through and contact the Arwings though they had very little luck. After a brief moment a man gave thumbs up and pepper started to talk.

"Pepper speaking, Falco, Krystal, come in." Nothing but static reached the speakers. "Do you read me?"

11:15 A.M., Cornerian outer air space

Krystal and Falco were flying out no problem at all as they were good to go. They were talking to each other being interrupted by Hawk ever so often but that stopped every time Krystal yelled at him. They were a good distance away when they got the call from Pepper. They turned the radio signals over and listened but only got muffled static.

"What was that?" Krystal asked

"I don't know Krys, lets keep are eyes open they might be trying to warn us." Falco spoke leaning forward looking around a bit.

Hawked smirked a bit before leaning back relaxing. Krystal sighed as the quiet was a little boring thought unfortunately for Falco he flipped his radio to sound only as he was getting antsy and unable to get comfortable in his Arwing. He felt sick to his stomach for a short while as every bit of noise and light was bothering him.

1:00 pm Great Fox II

Fox the wonderful being he is finally arrived in the bay and saw two of the Arwings were missing. Slightly confused he headed to the bridge to find Peppy, Slippy and Rob. Slippy was again fixing Rob, while Peppy sat reading a few news screens as nothing special was happening. Fox looked to him before clearing his throat making Slippy jump in surprise before smiling a bit.

"Oh, HI Fox, I didn't know you were back."

"Hello, Fox, if you looking for Krystal or Falco they were giving a small task should be back later tonight or tomorrow morning." Peppy hummed out before spinning back to his reading.

"Hello." Fox smirked before narrowing his eyes a bit "If I didn't grow up with you Peppy, I swear you were a mind reader."

They all laughed as fox took a seat watching them a bit a little tired and bored. He relaxed in his chair and after about twenty minutes he had fallen asleep only to leave pepper and Slippy to laugh watching him.

"I think we should leave" a very mono tone voice spoke out from the robot in the room. Slippy smiled and nodded before putting Rob back together. They all left to go to the kitchen to talk and have lunch.

1:30 pm Arwings

Krystal yawned before looking down seeing a planet come to view she smirked and stretched before looking up the planet. She had drifted off which she often did with the soft hum of the engines.

"Hey Falco you awake, we are almost there." Krystal spoke with a slight yawn

"Yea, I am I saw." Falco grumbled before sending a signal down to the planet to request landing clearance. "We need to bring him to the Benerian Military base, but there landing field is at least a 3 hour drive away."

"Are you joking? If we land around two we won't get back to the Arwings till at least nine, then clearance to leave will take a bit we won't get back to the Great Fox till at least three in the morning." Krystal whined softly.

"I got an idea, how about after the drop off we can enter the city and go shopping and get something to eat, we can find a hotel around to spend the night. Besides you haven't had a real day off since you joined us."

"Falco, that's a great Idea. I would like to buy a few new outfits for everyday." Krystal chirped not feeling so upset now.

Around Two o'clock they finally got clearance to land. Both shooting down, they broke through the atmosphere easily before flying over the land to the landing strip. Once landed Falco jumped out walking over to Krystal's Arwing before he watched a Hawk was thrown out and landed on the ground on his back soon fallowed by Krystal who landed so elegantly on her feet.

Falco laughed a bit before lifting Hawk up as a Military Jeep drove up. The man in it waved and they all walked over sitting Hawk in the middle as Falco and Krystal blocked him from jumping out. The drive was excruciatingly long and was annoying Falco to no end. When he saw the Base come in to view he looked to his watch as it read 5:30 Pm.

They stopped quickly and Krystal hopped out before grabbing hawk by the jacket dragging him out with her as Falco got out walked over and grabbed him pulling him to the building. They were quickly greeted by an older looking wolf though it was defiantly not Wolf himself. Krystal saluted him quickly before looking back to Hawk and Falco.

"General Birch. I am Krystal of the Star Fox team and that his Falco, Star Fox Ace pilot. We have brought Hawk to you as requested." Krystal looked up to him

"Hmm, you arrived much quicker then I had planned." The wolf's voice was like velvet. "Please come with me. I will give you your reward for bringing the fugitive back to us."

"Yes sir." Falco saluted and kicked Hawk forward before pushing him again until a few guards grabbed Hawk pulling him off.

Falco and Krystal fallowed the wolf to a large office where they all sat. General Birch hummed typing a few things and smiled before nodding lightly. He put his hand out to Falco gesturing for the folder. Falco nodded and handed the folder over. They sat in silence a few more moments before Birch leaned back.

"Ok, Miss Krystal, Falco. The funds were sent and you are greatly thanked. Is there anything you would like to ask or need help with before you go?"

"Well, Krystal and I were wondering if it would be alright to spend the night because we would not get to our home till three in the morning and wake up being at 8 for us would not be very good." Falco spoke softly

"Of coarse you can stay." Birch reached over and handed them each a card. "Go to the guards, down the hall to the right they will bring you to the city and they can tell you how to get to a nice hotel or motel."

Krystal and Falco nodded and smiled to him and then saluted. Walking out slowly Falco shifted his coat a bit trying to get it comfortable before pulling off giving up. Krystal watched him before shaking her head lightly.

"Are you upset that I beat him up and you couldn't?" Krystal looked to him a bit walking

"What! No, I am not. Its just I don't feel so well that's all probably the stress." Falco hummed tossed his coat over his shoulder carrying it. "This should be a nice little break maybe make Fox take one for once."

"I don't think Fox knows the meaning of Vacation." Krystal laughed a bit. "His vacation is to find wolf and fight him."

Falco laughed a bit before looking down to his watch "Well is about 7:00 now would you like to get dinner? I have seen a really nice place to eat last time I was around here."

"Ok, that sounds good." Krystal smiled and walked with him the sun struggling to stay in the sky as it was setting. "You think I am dressed enough for it."

"It's not a fancy restaurant more or less a nice Café."

Krystal nodded and fallowed him a bit getting a little closer when the night drew in. She could fend for herself but she didn't like being alone in a dark place that she didn't know of. Falco walked at his normal pace before stopping and looking across the road seeing the café. He pointed and looked for cars and other things before crossing quickly. When they entered the café they sat quietly at a small booth and relaxed.

Krystal lifted the menu to see what they had. She shrugged lightly as this was defiantly a Pilots café. Nothing on the menu took more then five minutes to cook and there was a lot of finger food. After much debating she put the menu down. She closed her eyes before she felt the seat puff up under her. She turned her head to see what and who did it she saw a rather surprising sight.

"The Lovely Krystal, I give you my greetings." A voice of an angel spoke to her.

"Hello Panther, and to what do we owe the pleasure?" Krystal looked up to the large blank male panther with a scar trailing under his right eye around his muzzle.

"Just in the area, this is a good place to eat, but I know a better place. Why don't you come with me and let me treat you to a good time?" he purred letting his hand run to her hair playing with it slightly

"Go away! If you are here so is Wolf and that no talent Leon, so leave now!" Falco growled trying to keep calm. It was not easy and he could not tell why it was so hard.

"Shut it bird. I am not asking you." Panther growled

"Panther, thank you for the offer but we are only staying the night and leaving in the morning. We didn't want to arrive when every one was asleep." Krystal smiled "Maybe some other time."

"Then till next time Krystal." Panther purred before quickly flicking his hand pulling a rose from thin air and handing it to her. He would blow a kiss and give Falco a sneering grin before leaving.

Krystal and Falco watched him leave before sighing together then looked to each other. Krystal shook her head as she saw Falco open his mouth. She looked away when a waitress walked over and smiled. She looked to Falco and winked a bit. Krystal looked up and saw the waitress looked similar to Falco only differences besides the chest and longer feathers around her head, was that she was green with red markings.

"Hey Falco, Surprised to see you. Every one thought you were shot down." She laughed out

"ME! SHOT DOWN! I am highly offended, you know no one, and I mean NO one is better then me, Robin" Falco laughed crossing his arms. "Could you get me the usual fish and fries?"

"Sure thing sweet beak, and how about the little lady?" She looked over to Krystal.

"Uh...um I will have what he is having." Krystal smiled she didn't know what was good there so she decided to have what Falco was.

The waitress nodded and walked away. She came back with two large glasses of cola and sat then down before leaving again to do her other tables. Falco shifted in his seat then forced a smile and sipped his soda. Krystal looked to it before sipping it. Her eyes lit up slightly to the sweet and sharp taste.

"We don't have anything like this on the ship. What is it?" Krystal looked to him

"Its soda, peppy does the shopping so he stays away from sweets and such because Slippy gorged himself one day and was literally bouncing off the walls." Falco laughed "This was when Fox's dad and Peppy were running the show. Fox and I met along with Slippy the day before. It was the funniest thing."

"I never thought Slippy would do something like that." Krystal giggled "But I guess being young you don't think about the consequences."

Falco shook his head before he saw the waitress walk back with there orders. She placed them down along with the bill before smiling and walking away. Krystal looked down and smiled before taking a piece of fish and eating it she smiled as it tasted rather good.

"You know if we told Peppy we ate here he might get upset cause is certainly not the healthiest food I have eaten." Krystal smiled

Falcon nodded in agreement it did feel good to eat something that wasn't good for you every so often. After only a few bites Falco sighed softly pushing his plate away not feeling very good anymore as he stomach was doing flips. Krystal looked over a little worried as she put her fork down. Falco shifted again unable to get comfortable before he grabbed his wallet pulling out the money for the meals tossing it to the table. He closed his eyes as he started to feel a little dizzy.

"Are you ok Falco?" Krystal looked up.

"Yea, still don't feel well that's all. Let's hurry to a hotel." Falco stood up slowly and closed his eyes again still feeling dizzy.

Krystal nodded took one last swig of her soda and walked to Falco pulling his arm over her shoulder and started to walk. She saw a Motel near by and thought it would be a good place for him to rest. Falco's vision started to blur lightly as they walked. Shortly after he stopped walking though he didn't know he stopped. Krystal stopped when she felt him stop. She would looked back to him and tug his arms gently before stepping in font of him as she tilted her head to him and looked up to him not sure if he was ok or not.

"Falco? Falco can you hear me?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes before frowning a bit as he showed no response to her.

Falco's eyes were open though they were glazed over like he was daydreaming or something. Slowly his eyes lifted and looked to Krystal. A sinister looking smile covers his beak as he reached out to her grabbing her arm tightly. Krystal's eyes widen as she was sensing a rather bad aura coming from him. She pulled back unable to get away, before she brought her knee up between his legs. His free hand went down and stopped her as he tilted his head to the side.

He quickly dropped down and stepped forward slamming his shoulder to her stomach lifting her up on to his shoulder. He growled to her kicking before walking down a long dark ally ways. The sun was set and it was easily 8:00 pm or later. He walked down the ally between two dumpsters before throwing her at the wall between them. Krystal let out a cry of pain as her head cracked against the wall as she fought to keep conscience.

Falco grabbed both her arms and pinned them to the wall in his left hand before pinning her legs down under his. He smirked darkly at her before he ran his tongue over her neck. Krystal twisted trying to get free before screaming for help. The town they were in was known for peaceful days and nightmarish nights for those who dared to travel around after sun set.

Falco's free hand cupped one of her breasts and massaged it lightly before he reached up to her collar and pulled the zipper that closed her jump suit. He slowly opened her suit up relieving the two toned fur of her lithe body underneath. Once her suit was unzipped he leaned forward looking to her his eyes glazed and empty of all emotion. He moved down and ran his beak over her breast lightly again before nipping at him through her bra. Krystal could sense nothing in his head, it was as if he was sleeping and being hypnotized. Krystal would only cry out and struggle to get free before Falco pulled her from the wall and slammed her back to silence her screaming.

Unknown to either of them a dark figure started to walk down the ally. Falco did not hear the being nor did he care. The figure grew closer and closer before Falco actually took notice. Falco growled and narrowed his eyes until he felt a boot slam painfully to the side of his face. Falling back and growled and got up slowly before he felt another Kick this time to his stomach before a fist to the side of the face again. Falco fell back to the ground and started to get up before the figure kicked him across the face once more knocking him out.

"Are you ok, Miss?" The being walked over, the voice proving it was a male.

Krystal was barely conscience and smiled before wrapping her arms around him tightly "Oh Fox!" she cried softly before she actually fell unconscious.

The male jerked back a bit in surprise before his hand reached down slowly pulling the zipper of her jump suit up giving her some dignity. Once zipped up he saw the emblem on the chest of her suit. He looked to it and smirked lightly. The Emblem was a set of gold wings and right under was a round pendant with a fox with wings on it. This is what really caught his eye.

"Star Fox Team eh? Well lets get both of you some place a little safer." The man spoke out in a gruff voice before lifting Krystal up holding her over his shoulder before grabbing Falco by the collar dragging him before they reached the street and was placed in to a car near by. Falco thrown Krystal placed and buckled in. The being soon got in and drove off quickly before any one could question him.

A/N it took forever to get it to make sense with the epee-pen stabbing. I wanted that to be a good reason Falco attacked. He had been rushed with adrenalin that brought out primal instinct and in a animal's case well you can guess. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

She woke slowly and groaned softly as she did. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as they squinted in the bright light that entered through the windows. Pushing herself up looking around she was on a large full size bed with white sheets and black blankets and pillow cases. The room it self was white with a black carpet across the floor and a few black and white pictures hung. The night stand next to her was black with a white top and draw front on it was a picture of a beautiful fox holding a small crying pup.

Krystal lifted the picture looking in to it the female fox was dressed in a dark blue night shirt and was sitting on a bed. Her fur was snow white with a few black marks on the tips of her ears and on her muzzle. The pup was a golden yellow with white marking and was showing no signs of calming. She looked to the picture and smiled thinking to herself 'the pup looks like Fox when he doesn't get his way.'

"I am glad to see you are up." The voice from the night before filled the room causing Krystal to jump quickly and look around till she spotted the source. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Krystal shook her head and looked to the male. He was a tall fox with a dull golden yellow with grey streaks here and there showing his age. His lower jaw down the front of his neck was white and his eyes were emerald green. He was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a white tee. He watched her and cocked his head to the side wondering what she was looking at before lifting the tray he carried.

"I brought you some breakfast nothing much just some hybrid fruit." He hummed softly putting the tray on the bed

"Thank you...um. What is you name?" Krystal looked up to him

"Me? Oh, I am James, Miss Krystal." He smiled and saluted her

"How do you know my name?" She looked up to him thinking maybe he was from her home, Cerinia.

"It says it right there on your suit and I looked up your file from the Great Fox. I heard it was destroyed and got a new one and I guess that Ol' hair ball won't change the passwords." James laughed a bit before sitting grabbing a small red looking berry and tossing it to his mouth.

"Ol' hair ball, are you talking about Peppy?" She tilted her head lightly "How do you know Peppy?" She watched him he reminded her of Fox in looks and the way he used his words.

"Peppy and I were old friends." James sighed "Well you eat up, you must be hungry you have been asleep since 8:30 it is now almost noon."

"Noon! Where is Falco, we must leave now or we wont get back to the Great Fox and everyone will be worried especially Peppy and Fox." She jumped up making sure she had every thing before she heard a laugh.

"Do not worry I sent them a message that you were going to be late. Falco needs to change his password to." James laughed and started to leave the room "Now eat so you don't get sick."

Krystal sat back down and started to eat. The fruit was good a lot of it from different planets and such. She smiled and relaxed until she herd a scream shatter the silence. She jumped up and leapfrogged of the bed out the door to see Falco Screaming and kicking the floor with his feet his hands moving erratically as he was trying to move away from James. Falco's face was frozen in fear and soaked with water from a wonderful wake up.

"KRYS! Help me! It's the walking dead come back to kill everyone!" Falco was calling out.

"Falco, Shut up!" James growled before grabbing Falco's coat lifting him up to his feet "Act like a Man for crying out loud, I have seen kids with more courage!"

"Yes sir!" Falco forced out.

"James, why is he so Panicky?" Krystal looked to him, though keeping her distance after what Falco did to her the night before.

"My full name is James McCloud." James let Falco go

12:00 pm Great Fox II

Fox was growling as he was unable to stop pacing as he was getting annoyed at how long Falco and Krystal were gone. He had started to worry more then anything else. With a soft growl and threw himself back to his seat and his fingers tapped his armrest.

"Fox, FOX! We got mail from Falco and Krystal. Shall I send it to your station or open full screen?" Peppy looked back to fox after asking

"Just open it Peppy it might be an emergency." Fox leaned off his seat sitting at the edge wait to see what it said as the screen turned on and the letter popped up.

_Hey Fox. Krys and I are fine just sending a message to let you know we are fine we will be back later tonight. Though I would take Krystal out shopping before we go back, thought she deserved a break and let her get a few new things and such._

_You pal Falco _

Fox read over the note a few times before slouching back a bit not feeling as concerned that they might have been shot down. He would get up and head to his room to take a shower and hopefully relax enough to maybe get an hour or two of sleep before they got back.

12:10 pm Beneria

"What happened last night?" Falco asked looking to them as they all sat around the table in James's black and white kitchen. Krystal keeping her distance.

"You don't remember?" Krystal hissed a bit.

"Let me tell him Krystal." James leaned over and whispered to Falco. "You tried to attack her and I stopped you before knocking you out."

Falco's face dropped from confusion to complete shock and sorrow before he looked to Krystal. She looked back to him leaning a way a bit as he moved to his knees and took her hands. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Krys, I don't remember what I did last night. I am sure what ever the cause is, it was still wrong. I apologize as much as I can how ever I can understand if you can never forgive me." Falco held her hand tightly before letting go moving away to sit on the cold linoleum floor in the kitchen.

Falco sat quietly as he had calmed down and was lost in thought. Krystal looked to James waiting for him to explain everything. She was told he was killed during an attack from Andross. James sighed unsure how to explain how he managed to survive.

"Well I guess I would have to say, I knew Pigma was going to betray me, so I knew there was a trap set. I figured out the trap as soon as we got there and let myself get caught but I pulled a few stunts that I shouldn't have and got away with a banged up Arwing. I was lucky if I didn't do those stunts I would have been killed." James looked down and sighed before thinking of Fox. "I am a horrible father for leaving Fox alone for so long. Poor kid. I wish I could see him again but I don't think I can deal with the heart break if he rejects and hates me for what I did."

Krystal shook her head lightly before looking down. She wasn't sure what she could do to help not to mention she was worried Falco might snap having found out what he did. Falco got up and started to leave the kitchen to find another place to sit that was comfortable and quiet.

"I know Pepper has thrown a ball every year to commemorate the destruction of Andross. He has had it every year to celebrate the defeat of Andross the first time." Krystal smiled before it soon faded "Though Fox refuses to go he says it brings up bad memories."

"Don't worry about it Miss. Krystal." He thought a moment "Hey lets go I am sure you would like to go out and shop a bit, Beneria is known for good shopping." James smirked before heading off to get Falco and his dark green Flight coat. "Falco lets go we are going out."

Krystal fallowed and nods lightly as she really wanted James to come back with her and Falco so he could be reunited with Fox. As much as she did she wasn't going to push him to go if he didn't want to. She looked to Falco as he got up nodding lightly he seemed to be in a daze that moment as they all headed out to James's car.

James led them to an elevator and then down to the parking Garage under the building before getting in to the car with Krystal and Falco in back. Krystal was trying to snap Falco out of his depression from his attacking her. She knew he wasn't awake then, she knew it truly wasn't is fault, she already forgave him. They drove a good ten minutes before the car was parked and James climbed out. Krystal got out fallowed by Falco as they looked down the road that was full of different shop each a different ethnic background.

Krystal looked around before going to the different shops see what she could purchase. James looked to Falco as he fallowed Krystal slowly. Taking this chance James disappeared from the crowd and found his way to a store full of different Gowns and dresses. He came back out of the shop roughly thirty minutes later with a large box in a large white bag. He smirked as he was going to get Fox to have a little fun in his life.

Krystal smiled as she found a shop that had Cerinian like clothing and jewelry. She smiled as she bought a few things for herself (necklace, bracelets, and ring.}. She would move on and get a few pairs of casual pants and a few shirts; she got slippy a new tool belt with a few basic tools, Peppy a new coat, and Fox she wasn't sure. She never really knew what to get Fox because she could give him an ice cube and he would go on about how great a gift it was.

James walked up too them and smiled before showing his watch. As it read 2:30 pm. She smiled and waved them back to the car. He sat down and placed his bag on the seat next to him as Krystal and Falco got in back again. Krystal smiled as she pulled out a necklace it was black leather band with a silver feather and gave it to Falco before whispering to him quickly then sitting back.

"Ok I hope you two had fun, because I am bringing you back to the base." James hummed a bit as he drove straight to the base no detours or anything

"James, why don't you come with us?" Falco spoke gruffly before being cut off by the stopping and by James speaking up

"Falco I have other plans that I can't just drop right now, if I could I would but I can't." He looked back to Krystal and Falco smiling "Here's your stop!"

Krystal and Falco got out and started to head to the base when James got out holding the large bag running over to Krystal and speaking softly so Falco couldn't hear.

"When is that ball?"

"In two weeks at Pepper's estate on Corneria."

"Make Fox go no matter what fool him if you have to. There is no reason he should let such a petty little thing keep him from celebrating his triumph." James smiled again handing the bag over "Have fun." He ran back to his car driving off.

Falco looked back to Krystal as she walked over and shook her head. They walked in to the base had everything checked out before they were brought to there Arwings. It was now Six at night and they were cleared and leave and already going. They hit the atmosphere and broke Orbit before heading back to the Great Fox after there long two days.

Krystal was still cautious of Falco but she wasn't so much that she would avoid him at all costs. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn't do such a thing knowingly. She was more worried about is health then anything at that moment.

1:00 pm Great Fox II

A loud buzz sounded on the bridge making slippy jump almost cutting an oil wire in robs arm. He grumbled a bit and walked to the computer to see who was hailing them. Fox walked in holding a cup of coffee late yes but he was tired. Slippy looked back and opened the call as General Pepper filled the screen. Peppy Yawned as he was taking a nap when the Buzzer woke him up.

"Good afternoon General Pepper" Fox spoke and saluted. "You got a mission for us?"

"Glad to see your back Fox, but are Falco and Krystal Back?" Pepper seemed unusually concerned.

"No not yet they decided to go shopping on Beneria before coming back, why?" Fox sipped his coffee.

"Well yesterday the convict they had to transport broke free and grabbed an experimental drug from the lab. We believe he injected it in to Falco and we need to know if he is ok and if Krystal is to." Pepper sighed heavily. "It is perfectly safe until one is affected by the side affect if they are. They become very aggressive and there mind go to a primal state. "

"WHAT!" Fox dropped his coffee. "You're telling me Falco was injected with a drug and might have attacked Krystal! Slippy ready my Arwing I will be leaving now!"

"Fox it will take another three hours to get it fueled and recharged so you have to wait, I would loan you mine but I kind of took the engine apart." Slippy gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Fox, I am sure Krystal and Falco will be fine. Pepper Over and out" He saluted and dropped connection quickly.

Three hours passed and Fox was heading down to Hanger to get in to his Arwing to go get Falco and Krystal. Slippy was chasing after him trying to stop him because they would be back soon. Peppy walked out of his room and grabbed Fox's shoulder shaking his head.

"Don't Fox, You will over react and nothing good will come of it, not to mention if wolfs team is out there they might attack when you are alone." Peppy looked to him with a stern look. "I don't want to loose my best friend's kid because his mind was clouded."

"Aye Peppy, thanks. I am glad I have the luxury of an old friend's wisdom." Fox sighed and went to his room to cool off a bit more and type in his journal to clear his mind.

_Date XX/XX/XXXX_

_I have got notice of Falco being attacked and drugged and that Krystal might have been in danger because of it. I hope they return safe and soon. Maybe this year I will bring Krystal to that ball if I get up the courage to go but I tell myself that every year and I never go. This year I will go. I need to put my father's death behind me and not let it tear me apart any more_. [End of entry]

Fox sighed and leaned back in his chair dozing off quickly. He hadn't slept all that well the night before from chasing Katt or that night when Krystal didn't come back. He knew she could take care of herself but he worried about her more then the rest of his crew. He knew why but he was too much of a chicken to say something to her.

9:15 Great Fox II

The hangers opened and two Arwings coasted in then to a rest before the air lock closed and the Hanger filled with air once more. Krystal and Falco both jumped from their ships, Falco left immediately to lock himself in his room. Krystal had to pull a few bags from the under compartment before heading in quietly. She would stop by her room and drop her things off before heading to the bridge.

When the doors opened Peppy and Slippy looked up and smiled before rushing to her. They both looked very concerned. Krystal smiled and walked to her chair and sat.

"Are you alright Krystal? Everyone was worried especially Fox." Slippy blurted out.

"Yes I am fine why?" Krystal looked to him slightly confused

"Well Pepper called and told us Falco was injected with a drug that makes him go to a primal and aggressive state of mind. We were worried he attacked you." Peppy spoke with a sigh of relief because she said she was fine.

"Really, He didn't do anything." Krystal spoke to them. She was lying mostly for Falco's sake then her own. She would smile brightly before pulling things out of her bag giving the belt and tools to Slippy and the coat to Peppy.

Krystal got up and headed to the dorm hall to head to bed. She stopped in front of Fox's room and thought a moment before opening the door and walking in. She smiled when she found him sleeping on his chair. Walking over quietly she hummed over how peaceful and calm he looked while sleeping. She smirked and sat on his lap putting her arms around him and scratching behind his ear calling his name to wake him up.

"Fox, Fox, wake up Fox." She smiled while speaking as she managed to get a soft grunt before he sleepily opened his lazy eye lids to look to her.

"Hey, when did you get back in?" Fox spoke softly fighting not to yawn before turning his head to the side yawning softly

"About twenty minutes ago." She smiled to him. "I heard you were worried about me."

"Yes, Pepper said Falco might try something. Did he?" Fox started to shift to sit up a bit more and get comfortable.

"No, he didn't. So you don't have to worry about anything." Krystal smiled and started to get up.

"Hey Krystal, would you like to go to the ball in two weeks?" Fox looked to her causing her to stop in shock. She would only smile nod in response before heading to her room. She couldn't wait to see what James was going to do but she knew she had to send him a message saying they were going


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Victory Ball, Enter Stage left James

Two weeks after the arriving back at the Great Fox II, Krystal was rushing around her room dressing for the ball that was to take place that night. She was still in shock that they were going to one and Fox still hadn't changed his mind about going. She was so excited about it that she didn't know what to do.

She sat in front of her vanity and looked to her hair. She didn't know what to do because her hair was not very long. It was a little lower then her shoulder now but she felt she couldn't do anything with it. After a short while she pulled her hair back and started put it in to a French twist. She smiled and nodded in approval before she went in to her bathroom and did her make-up. She would run back out and put a few small diamond clips in to her hair before putting her gown on.

Falco came from his room and dressed in a simple Black Tux with a black bowtie and vest his feathers slicked back neatly. Slippy walked out of his room and smirked to Falco as he was dressed in a baby blue tux with a ruffle shirt with a blue tie and vest. Falco looked to him and shook his head pushing him back in to his room helping him get his black tux on.

"Why do I have to change? I like that tux."

"Slippy the last time you wore that, was during our graduation party, and it was ridiculous then!" Falco spoke sharply. Slippy was a good friend with ZERO fashion sense.

"Aw ok I will put the black one on then."

"Thank the lord. Hurry though we are all leaving shortly unless Krys take forever." Falco laughed a bit.

Peppy walked out of his room dressed in a black tux with a black bow tie and cumber bun. He waves a bit and held a top hat, black coat, white scarf, gloves and cane in his free hand before putting the hat on then his coat fallowed by his scarf and gloves.

"That's a very classy look Peppy." Falco smirked crossing his arms leaning again the wall.

"Thank you, Falco you should grab a coat. It's chilly this time of year." Peppy smiled and walked down the hall.

"Thanks for the advice." Falco waved before walking to his room to grab his coat.

Slippy walked out of his room in a black tux with a bow tie and cumber bun like peppy. He sighed and grabbed his coat before heading to the bridge to join Peppy. When he got there Fox was there and dressed in a black tux with a black shirt, soft gold tie and vest.

Slippy smiles and walk to Fox and Peppy. Falco walked in and laughed a bit as he walked to Fox Slapping him on the back.

"Hey you clean up pretty good, Fox."

"Ah, yea thanks Falco." Fox spoke a little embarrassed. "Well let's get down to Corneria; we have a limo waiting for us at the Corneria Space Base near Pepper's Manor."

"Ok maybe we can land before Krystal is done." Falco snicker and sat in his chair, while every one but Krystal took there Position to land the Ship.

Fox smiled and started to type a few things in to his console quickly before smirking and glancing at Falco. Fox made a couple calls during the past two weeks to find a certain deep-pink cat.

One week prior:

"Kat, it is Fox." Fox chirp happy to have found her.

"Oh Hi Fox. I haven't heard from you or any one in a while. How is Falco?" Katt sounded worried.

"Fine, He is fine. We are going to The Victory Ball that Pepper holds every year. I would like you to come with us." Fox hummed softly over the communication link.

"I don't know. Falco might still be mad at me." Katt sounded like she was pouting.

"He is not actually. He has been moping around since he got back from his last mission." Fox sighed. "Meet us at Corneria Space Base near Pepper's Manor."

"Ok, I will go. I got a nice black dress." Katt gave a slight hum showing her spirit had been lifted a bit.

Day of the ball:

Krystal was in her room reading a message she received from James. She had informed him almost two weeks ago that Fox wanted to go to the ball. She was so excited still and when she finished she got up and headed to the bridge.

J-Fox: I am glad your going, Get Fox to relax and enjoy himself. Even at such event he might be too serious for his own good. You have fun to Miss Krystal.

The bridge door opened and every one looked back. Falco looked to her and felt really bad for what he almost done and the fact Katt wasn't going to be there with him. Slippy clapped his hands to her as Peppy smiled nodding in approval. Fox turned and almost fell from his seat. This was the first time he saw that dress and saw her in it.

"You look Nice Krystal!" Slippy spoke cheerfully.

"I agree. Do you have a sweater or wrap my dear girl, its chilly out there." Peppy got up slowly getting ready to leave

"Yes I do, Peppy, thank you for reminding me." Krystal smiled and walked to Fox.

Fox just sat not saying a thing as he couldn't speak at the moment. Krystal was wearing a beautiful gown. The top was strapless and gold and was cut straight over from arm to arm before dipping in the back slightly. The skirt had a bit of gold around the waist that cascaded down in an elegant design. The skirt dropped to the floor and dragged slightly in the back and was the perfect Ivory white color. Her shoes though not seen were ivory white while she had matching long gloves that went up to her upper arms Krystal did a slight twirl.

"What do you think Fox?" she spoke smiling to him

"It… ah… um… eh… Krystal pretty dress...wears you." Fox still couldn't talk.

Every one laughed a bit as they all started to head out of ship. Preppy was first and looked around. He smiled and walked to the long black limo that was waiting for them. Slippy fallowed and hummed softly. Falco Stepped down and looked back putting his hand out to help Krystal down the steps. She took his hand and stepped down slowly.

Fox walked out a moment later holding a small box. He watched as Krystal Climbed in to the limo. Falco looked in seeing a pair of pink legs crossed in the corner away from the door. He leaned down and looked in seeing a very familiar pink feline sitting looking to him. He took a deep breath and climbed in and moved over sitting with his back to the driver with Peppy on his left and the armrest to the right. Fox soon stepped in sitting by the door across from Falco next to Krystal.

The drive was quiet and was only about 15 minutes. Fox looked out the window and scratched his head a bit. He opened the box and smiled Krystal sat looking out the window.

"I called Pepper After I decided to go this year and well He told me it was a masquerade this year." Fox pulled out a Gold feathered mask on a decorated handle handing it to Krystal before pulling a black feather like Krystal's handing it to Katt, a solid white for Peppy and a black one for Falco and another white one for Slippy. "Sorry I didn't get any special colors for every one I didn't know what colors you guys were wearing, you don't have to wear the mask anyways."

Krystal and Katt held theirs up to there eyes and smiled before looking out the window. There was a large crowd of paparazzi and regular civilians waiting to see every one that came.

The limo stopped and the driver got out and opened the back door on Slippy's side. Slippy stepped out and smiled. He waved and stepped away from the limo to wait for the others. Peppy was the next to come out he was wearing his white mask waving to the crowd. Falco looked to Katt before getting out slowly and extending a hand to help her out. They Camera's were flashing and people calling for attention.

"I want to apologize." He whispered to her as he escorted her away from the limo to join Peppy and Slippy.

"Let wait till we get inside, don't need any noisy newspapers knowing." She spoke through her smile.

Fox stepped out slowly and everyone turned to him taking pictures. He turned and helped Krystal out of the limo before turning and escorting her down the carpet that was laid out. The camera flashed and girls screamed while guys whistled until every one disappeared in to the building having there coats and such taken from them.

They walked up the steps of the manor and to the ball room in the back. A short pudgy looking duck stopped them and smiled. He held a large clip board and smirked.

"And who do we have here?" the duck quacked out.

"We are the Star Fox Team and company." Fox spoke softly

"Ok, Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal you're good and she is?" The duck spoke sternly

"She is the company, and my date. Her name is Katt Monroe" Falco looked down to the duck.

"Ok, I will introduce you." The duck waddled to the door opening it and walking to the top of the stairs. "Your attention Please." He called out.

Every one in the party looked up slowly. They wondered who was here now.

"Now introducing, the Oldest Member of the Star Fox Team, Peppy Hare. Team mechanic and inventor Slippy Toad," the duck called out as they started down the step to join every one as they started to applaud for them "Ace Pilot of the Star Fox team Falco Lombardi and his date Katt Monroe," every one applauded once again stopping when the duck spoke again. "Finally, the Team leader, and the vulpine that destroyed Adross for good, Fox McCloud, and his Date, Star Fox team's telepath, Krystal." Fox and Krystal walked in to view and started down the stair. No one clapped but saluted them before clapping.

General Pepper walked over slowly using a nicely decorated cane. He Saluted and shook hands with Pepper before making his way to Fox. Slippy's dad Beltino walked over and hugged Slippy before dragging him off to talk. Katt and Falco walked off founding a place quiet to talk.

"Fox McCloud, I never thought I would see the day you came to one of these balls." Pepper laughed a bit Saluting Fox.

"Yea well it's been almost a little over ten years since the accident. I figured dad would want me to come at least once." Fox saluted back speaking softly

"Yea, it has been a long time. In a way this ball is for the memory of the great Pilot we lost." Pepper spoke softly. He looked down to his watch and smiled "OK well it's almost time for the award Ceremony." Pepper walked away and found his way to the stage in the ball room.

Three figures walked up behind Fox while one slapped him on the back another walked right to Krystal taking her hand kissing it. While the last searched for Falco.

"Hey Fox, Didn't think I would ever see you here." The gruff voice spoke coolly

"Oh, Hello Wolf, good to see you and your crew Leon and Panther." Fox looked to then and when he saw Panther the fur on his neck stood on end.

Panther was purring over Krystal as she frowned slightly before smiling and nodded. She pulled her hand from him and walked to Fox. She whispering to him that she would dance one dance with panther. The lights flashed telling it was time for the ceremony.

Everyone in the room found a table to sit at and sat as the lights dimmed and the stage light turned on. Every one clapped as General Pepper took the microphone. He waved to silence people before holding up a card.

"Welcome every one to the tenth annual Great Victory Ball. I would like a moment of silence for all those we lost this year." He dropped his head as did every one else. He waited about 20 seconds before clearing his throat. "It's great to have every one here and those we have been waiting about ten years for to come." He laughed a bit. "OK We has a few high honored medals to pass out." Pepper rambled on passing out a few medals.

Fox crossed his arms watching quietly. Krystal smiled and patted his arm lightly for reassurance. Fox smiled a bit feeling better to have his friends there. Even Falco was happy as he had made up with Katt and was holding her hand and keeping her close to him.

"The purple heart we would like to give to a dear friend Peppy Hare. For sacrificing his safely for the slight opening he gave to help destroy the Aparoids." Pepper smiled and Peppy got up and walked up the stage taking the Purple Heart and shaking hands before sitting back down. "Ok, we have eight Diamond Stars left. For their honorable duty in the past year, as General of Corneria I am more then happy to give these out. This is the most Diamond stars we ever had to give out. Unfortunately one is not here to get his star for his outstanding duty. Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal Fox, Leon Powalski Panther Caroso, Slippy Toad, and Wolf O'Donnell, please come to the stage to receive your Stars for your excellent work in the defeat of the Aparoids"

The seven got up and walked to the stage. Once on the stage, Pepper walked down the line clipping there stars to there pocket. When he reaches Krystal he wasn't sure he didn't want to try and put it on. Krystal laughed a bit before putting her hand up to accept it to put it on herself. Pepper smiled and laughed handing her the star as she clipped it right to her dress easily. When he finished and saluted them all as they all saluted him and everyone that was watching.

"The last star I unfortunately cannot give to the fearless Pilot, and one of my dear friends, I just hope his son will accept it for his father. Fox I would like to present you with the Diamond star that was to be your Fathers." Pepper held an opened velvet box.

"Thank you sir, I am sure my father would have been honored to receive this as I am now having received my own." Fox took the box and closed it saluting again trying to keep a straight face.

Every one stood and applauded as the seven of them all walked down from the stage. Fox walked back to the table and sat looking to the box as he placed it in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should be happy, sad, or anything for that matter. He took a deep breath and sighed softly. The band moved up to the stage and started to play. Krystal looked to Fox and smiled taking his hand. He looked up to her and shook his head he needed a moment to clear his head.

Panther walked over smoothly and tapped Krystal's shoulder extending his hand. She sighed softly and took his hand as he escorted her to the dance floor with a few others. Falco and Katt were out there dancing, even Slippy found a cute girl and he was dancing to. Peppy was with pepper talking watching the young pilots dance and have fun until the lights flickered a bit as the duck walked out to the stairs. Every one turned wondering who would come this late.

"Now introducing the mysterious masked Vulpine," The duck waddled away quickly. As a the being walked to the stairs in a half masked that covered the top half of his muzzle up it even covered his ears a bit. He was dressed in a black tux with a gold tie, gold vest, and white gloves.

The fox walked down the step as every one whispered wondering who he was. He walked past the crowd to the dance floor right in front of Panther and Krystal. He smiled to Krystal before opening his hand to her.

"May I cut in?" His voice rang through out the area as the music started to play again. People looked to him as he pulled Krystal close and started to dance with her.

Fox ran over and looked to Panther as he was a little confused. He never had any one take a girl from him. Fox growled not knowing who the other fox was but he didn't like him all that much.

"Who are you?" Krystal asked softly as she was twirled out then pulled back close

"You should know who I am with out having to ask My dear." His voice was soft so now one could hear as the music still played every one watching Krystal and the mysterious fox.

"Your …" Krystal was cut off by his finger as he dipped her.

"Don't say a thing."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: To all my loyal fans. (Stops and counts)-_- Fan. Thank you and fair warning This chapter is why this story is rated M. Have a great day or night

The great Victory ball end

He pulled Krystal back up to her feet before smiling. He leaned down to her ear and smiled. He spotted Fox grow quiet a few shades of red and green before he moved back spinning Krystal pulling her close once more as he whispered softly to her.

"Fox seems a little disgruntled." He laughed and shook his head. "That is so like him."

Fox walked over to them after taking a deep breath and tapped the other fox on the shoulder. He was planning on cutting it to take Krystal away from him. Fox didn't like this other guy to much.

"May I cut in?" Fox spoke quite gently and properly.

"Hmm, no, I am having too much fun with the lady." The other fox spoke laughing a bit getting a chuckle from Krystal.

"If I would give her up it would be to one that could best me in a duel, but I highly doubt you could even stand close to doing so." The fox smiled before spinning Krystal away and bowing as she walked away to a safe distance.

"Stay away from her." Fox whispered to him. "She doesn't need to be hanging around with space trash like you."

James growled and slapped Fox across the face. The fox was pissed now. No one called him space trash and got away with it not even his own son. Fox got up from the floor every one gasping in surprise as he shook it off but didn't attack back just standing there.

"You little punk, you should never speak such ways to your elders." James back handed Fox again but was surprised when Fox caught his hand.

"Sorry old man but maybe you would prefer pervert?" Fox pushed him back before throwing a punch at James.

Peppy and Pepper looked to each other and sighed. They didn't bother to stop the fight because it wasn't worth getting hurt over. They watched for a while that was until they saw that Fox was making an ass of himself.

Peppy walked over to James and situated himself between the two. He smiled and held up a hand to stop the fight before Fox got really hurt because it seem James wasn't taking a single hit. And he wasn't throwing any punches he was just pushing Fox out of the way so he didn't get hurt

"Stop it both of you. Fox go back to the ship and cool off your night is over." Peppy snipped before looking to James. "And you come with me."

Peppy walked away with James fallowing in toe. He thought he might have taken it to far this time. Fox got up and dusted himself off before walking to the table grabbing his things and leaving with his head down as he was trying not to boil over with anger.

Falco walked over to Krystal with Katt in his arm. They smiled to her before Falco laughed a bit trying to talk but unable to as he was still thinking of Fox getting his ass handed to him.

"Krys, Katt and I are going to go to a hotel on the surface. So we can have some alone time to talk about what happened. I think Slippy said he was going to stay with his dad for the night so he can get caught up." Falco spoke softly.

"OK Falco, I will see you tomorrow. I am going to head back myself." She walked away and got her things before walking out and running down the street to catch up with Fox. "Fox!"

"Krystal? Why didn't you stay at the party?" Fox grumbled lightly.

"I was getting tired. Why aren't you taking the limo back?" Krystal was a little worried not sure

"I need the fresh air, how about you?" Fox spoke looking to the ground

"I say you walking down the road so I ran to catch up. It's only a 20 minute walk." Krystal smiled as she slipped her arms around his.

Fox smiled and took his coat off putting it around her so she could keep extra warm. He sighed softly and shook his head softly. Before looking to her feeling back thinking he ruined her night.

"I am sorry if I ruined your night." Fox spoke softly to her as they stopped under a street lightly to wait and cross the road.

"You didn't Fox, in fact you made it better." She smiled before moving to her toe slightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Fox."

"Uh, um, anytime." He forced out a laugh before turning his head looking down to her once more. "Krystal, I have been trying to tell you something for so long but I just can't say it. When I get the chance to, the words don't come."

"I see." Krystal smiled "Tell me now then. We are alone, no one the make you feel embarrassed."

Fox looked down trying to think of what to say but was unable to say the words getting cold feet once more. He looked to the street light before walking again when it blinked walk. He looked to the ground as she fallowed him. Krystal shook her head before walking up taking his arm once more in her own.

"Fox, I know what you want to say. I have always know, I hate to say it but you're easy to read not to mention I have heard you say it when I leave the room." Krystal smiled and moved so his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. "I feel the same way."

Fox smiled and looked down to her before stopped looking to her and pulling her in to a tight hug. She let out a slight hiccup of shock before looking up to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and smiled once more.

"Do you mean you're really in love with me?" Fox asked softly as he was scared she misunderstood him.

"Yes, I do Fox, very much so." She looked up to him and raised her lips slightly.

Fox smiled and leaned down taking her lips with his softly as he close his eyes. He pulled her tight to him before pulled away breaking the kiss and burned a little red. Krystal smiled blushing herself as she always wanted to do that, though never said it to anyone. Fox gave her a soft nuzzle before walking again holding her close as they came closer and closer to the ship.

He smiled as they walked across the air field lot. Krystal was leaning her head on his shoulder as she was thinking of what he would do now that he knew the truth that she liked him as well. She looked to the great Fox and smiled before they walked to the door that opened in to the cargo bay. They walked in and smiled before the hatch shut and they walked to the lift to get to the door to get in the living area of the ship.

Fox stopped by Krystal's room and looked to her giving her a rather warm smiled. He blushed softly again before scratching the back of his head. He wasn't sure what else to do as he never really had a girl like him the way he liked them at times.

"Hn." Krystal smiled and shook her head before kissing him. "Why don't you come in?"

"What?" Fox jump with surprised as he was invited in to her room. "Sure, sure"

Krystal laughed opening the door walking in with him fallowing her. She flipped the lights on before looking to him as she walked over to her bed. Fox smiled and sat next to her he leaned to her kissing her lips softly testing her a bit before he did anything else. Krystal moved her arms around him slowly as she returned the kiss with a gentle moan before pulling away.

"Stay here, while I change in to something a little more comfortable. Why don't you, get comfortable yourself as well." Krystal got up and walked away going in to her bathroom and closed the door.

Fox tilted his head and pulled his bow and shoes off placing them by the door with his coat and undoing the buttons around his neck getting comfortable. He took a deep breath waiting for Krystal to come back. When she did his jaw dropped.

She walked back in to the room only wearing a short silk robe that was tied around her waist tightly and the stocking she wore under her dress and her heels. When she said comfortable he thought she was going to change to a pair of shorts and a T something less dressy not something more alluring. Fox turned his gaze away quickly making Krystal giggle as she walk over.

"What's wrong Fox, you're blushing?" Krystal laughed as she sat back on the bed next to him

"It's just not what I expected." Fox spoke softly before taking a deep breath before smiling. He turned to look at her again and kissed her one more time. He decided to be a bit more forward rather then shying away. He wanted this more then anything else.

Krystal wrapped her arms around him as she laid back pulling him over her. He liked the feel of her lips and ran his tongue over hers softly. Blushing lightly Krystal parted her lips letting his tongue slide in to her mouth as she ran her against his in a fight of dominance. Fox let out a bit of a growl as he was enjoying what she was letting him do. Krystal's hands soon worked there way down his shirt undoing all the buttons before pulling it out of his pants.

Fox hummed and pulled the shirt off before his hand grabbed the tie around her robe pulling it off opening her robe showing she was only wearing a white strapless lace bra and matching panties. He hummed and pulled back before pulling the t-shirt off that he had under his dress shirt. He leaned back down giving her another quick kiss.

"Krystal, I want you so much right now. If you don't want to I will not continue pass this." Fox spoke softly not wanting to force her to do anything she might now want to do.

"Fox, I want this to happen as much as you do. I love you and always have. Please don't worry." Krystal smiled running her hand over his bare chest as she grabbed his pants unbuttoning them.

Fox smiled and lifted her up pulling her to his lap as her pushed her robe off. He kissed her again softly before looking down to her hands as they undid his pants. With a good push and kick they took his pants off leaving them both in just there undergarments. Krystal smiled as she kicked her shoes off then slide her stockings down fallowed by Fox's socks.

He laid on to her gently and removed her bra revealing what it hid under it. He smiled as he ran his hand over the left gently before taking the right with his teeth and lips suckling softly causing her to moan out. He soon switched to groping the right with his hand and suckling the left with his lips and mouth.

Krystal moaned out closing her eyes as she loved the feeling of his touching and suckling. She really didn't want him to stop. She reached her hands over his shoulders and running over the back of head through the thick and slightly longer fur. He smiled and moved up a bit and looped his thumbs in to her underwear. Blush Krystal smiled and lifted herself up slightly letting him pull them off leaving her body nude in front of him.

Fox smiled and, oh yes, he really approved of her body; any one would to be honest. He moved down slowly and lifted her right leg laying it over his shoulder as she watched him. Her breathing hitched when she felt his tongue run over her slit. It sent shivers up her spine. She tried to close her legs though his strong grip on her thighs didn't let her. His tongue ran over her slit a few more times getting her wet before he slide it in and pushing is tongue in to her opening.

Krystal gave a silent gasp a she felt his tongue push in to her. He thrust his tongue in to her over and over hearing her moans and cries. He smiled pulling away from her before sliding her leg from his shoulder and moving up kissing her again. She reached down and pushed his boxers down showing he full length.

Fox smiled and reached down raising her hips a bit as he situated himself in front her opening. He pushed against her a bit and smiled before slowly pushing himself in to her. With a cry from her he stopped and looked down to her worried he was hurting her.

"Fox please make it quick." Krystal whined out before biting her lower lip in pain.

Fox nodded and lifted her leg locking it over his elbow before making one quick trust in to her hilting himself quickly. She let out a scream as tears fell from her eyes. The pain was so bad she never imagine it to be so bad. Taking a few deep breaths the pain would slowly subside. Fox watched her tears fall before nuzzling her softly and licking the tears from her eyes. He himself though not in pain but in a world of bliss because she was so tight. He knew she was pure but didn't know she was that tight. He though he would cum before they even did anything.

Fox looked down a bit slowly pulling out part way and pushing himself back in before looking up to her to make sure he wasn't causing pain. When she smiled to him he leaned down kissing her deeply as he pulled out once more and pushed in again. He repeated this motion slowly until he felt the full rush he was getting from the pleasure. He picked up the speed and got a bit harder watching her as her eyes closed. Moan of pleasure filled the air loudly until she let out a scream of pleasure from her first release.

Fox smiled and nuzzled her before kissing her deeply his thrusts not stopping. He was going to make her release in to the orgasmic high with him. He thrust grew slightly faster and more forceful as he started to nip at her ears and neck softly. Her moans of pleasure started to fill the room once more. Fox let out a few grunts as he thrusting stopped

"Roll over." He whispered to her ear before be pulled out, rubbing his length as she rolled over to her stomach.

"Oh Fox, give me more." She rolled over, on to her stomach though her legs here pulled up propping her up slightly.

Fox smiled and grabbed her tail pulling it up before he pushed his length back in to her and started to thrust again. He wrapped his arms around her waist before one of his hand ventured up grabbing her breast fondling it making her body go wild. Fox grunted again and pulled back pulling her against him. He sat on his knees his legs spread wide as he pulled her in to him. Her back rubbed against his chest as she was now on her knees and sitting his lap as he was thrusting up in to her.

Fox let out a loud moan feeling his release coming quickly. He nibbled her ear before nipping her neck. Krystal let out a loud moan before a scream as she released once more, her walls squeezing Fox tightly causing him to give in to his own release. He roared out in pleasure as he released in to her with a few more hard thrust.

Fox fell forward with her she landed on her pillow her arms barely holding her up until her shoulders rested against the pillow as well. Fox had one are tight around her waist the other holding himself up as he thrust a few more time to relieve him of the throbbing pleasure he felt during his release. He soon fell forward laying on Krystal's back before rolling to the side off her. His arm was still tight around her waist and still deep inside of her.

Krystal closed her eyes and hummed softly as she curled up in his arms. She tired very tired to be exact. Fox was rather tired as well; he remained awake until he was sure she was asleep. Fox smiled and nuzzled her neck again before pulling himself from her as shiver ran down his spine. The cool air in the room really was not pleasant to a rather soaked length. He sat up slowly so he didn't wake her and reached to the end of the bed pulling a spare blanket up to cover them while they slept.

Fox was very happy when he closed his eyes. The vixen he had been chasing for years finally admitted she loved him. He was able to express his love for her. Deep down he was felt like a child on Christmas morning holding a box not sure what was in side and not sure to be happy of gravely disappointed at the moment. He really couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring. Would Krystal still feel the same way or did she just have too much Champaign at the ball? He really wouldn't know till the morning.

*Peppy and James end bit*

Peppy walked in to the ship with an old buddy wrapped in his arm laughing about good times. James had revealed who he was under the mask after Fox had left. From then on every one had questions mostly on how he survived and where he went. He explain every thing, even being put behind bars for really no reason other then being at the wrong place at the wrong times. James and Peppy stopped in there track turning to hear a loud scream coming from Krystal's room. Surprised James looks to Peppy.

"Wow, they ever do that before?" James asked not sure to be happy or upset.

"Um this would be there first time. It is about time Fox told her the truth. Come my friend lets get you a room on my side of the hall. It's quiet over here." Peppy snickered keeping his voice down so he didn't disturb the loving couple.

Both he and James snicker until they entered a spar room laughing out loudly a bit before going back to talking about old times once again. The did that till about three in the morning before Peppy got up heading out to go to his bed for sleep. He heard it was peaceful and smiled before going to his room and going to sleep for the night


	7. Chapter 7

11:15 am Great Fox II: Dorm hall.

Fox stretched out and woke up and looked down to the lovely blue furred vixen next to him. He smiled softly and put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Krystal was curled up tightly and gave out a soft purr before she rolled slightly to her back and opened her eyes. She looked up to Fox smiling.

"Morning" Fox spoke softly before nuzzling her.

"Hmm same to you." she playfully licked his chin. "Last night was wonderful.

Fox nodded and agreed with her. His feeling the night before of being a child at Christmas was answered. He was the kid that got what he wanted. He slowly pushed himself up and moved so he was on his hands and knees over her. He leaned down kissing her softly. Krystal smiled kissing back putting her arms around his neck.

"I think we should shower and get ready for the day, it is a little late." Fox spoke softly to her.

"I don't want to get up but I guess we should." She smiled and stretched.

Fox got up sliding out of the covers and stretched his tail flicking softly. Krystal smiled her hand moving out catching his tail tugging it gently. Fox let out a grunting kind of yelp that made Krystal laugh. She got out of bed and passed him walking to her bathroom closely followed by Fox. Krystal started the water letting it get hot before stepping in.

Fox stepped in behind her and spun her around kissing her as the water splashed against them. He pulled back softly smiling down to her. She put her arms around him and looked up to him. She smiled feeling his hands slide down under her rear then her pulling her up pushing her against the wall of the shower.

Placing his lips to her, Fox slipped his arms under her legs locking her knees with his elbows. He slides his length in to her gaining a gasping moan from her. He smiled and started to buck against her as she was pinned to the wall. He smiled and licked her neck as she moaned out to his thrusting. It didn't take long for Krystal to start screaming out in pleasure and come to her release pulling Fox along with her.

Fox pulled out and smiled panting letting her slide down to her feet to stand though kept her against the wall. Panting softly Fox stepped back as he sat on the edge of the tub. Krystal grabbed the soap and moved to him as she started to use the soap to wash his body and her own. Fox smiled as he ran his hands over her body gently lathering it with soap.

"So beautiful." He murmured softly

"And you are so handsome." she whispered back before stepping back rinsing off pulling him up to his feet with her.

Once washed and cleaned she turned the water off and got out before grabbing a towel drying off and tossing him another. Fox dried quickly before wrapping the towel around his waist tightly having no clothes except the tux the night before. Krystal walked from the bathroom and dressed quickly in a pair of Capri and a white tank. Fox smiled and walked to the door opening it a bit checking the hall before stepping out and heading to his room next door.

"Hey, nice outfit Foxy!" Falco chirped have just left his own room only a second after Fox stepped out.

"Eh what?" Fox turned and looked to Falco turning 20 different shades of red. "I uh. My shower broke... Krystal let me use hers... I uh..."

"…had a fun time last night with her." Falco finished his sentenced laughing patting Fox's shoulder as he walked by. "We are all adults here buddy no need to get all sweaty." Falco laughed going down to the kitchen.

Fox rushed to his room now and got dressed before leaving and headed to the kitchen himself. When he got there the whole group was there having a late breakfast. Fox grabbed a cup of Coffee and turned looked to the group as they all laughed and talked. He leaned against the counter laughing a bit before looking up seeing another fox standing in the kitchen door way dropping his coffee mug and his mouth falling open.

The others looked to him before looking to the door. Falco and Krystal looked up smiling while Katt and Slippy just looked up in aw and confusion not sure what to think. Peppy looked up and smiled giving a friendly morning wave before going back to his tea and toast. Fox was still standing their like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey Fox." James spoke softly before giving a week smile. "Long time no see?"

Fox stood from his leaning and took a step to James slowly thinking he was hallucinating. James walked over to Fox putting his hand out to him to shake his hand. Fox took James hand slowly his grip rather tight. Smirking James pulled Fox in to a bit of a bear hug. Fox could only wrap his arms around his father tightly with mix feeling not sure to be angry, happy, or something else.

"Dad? How…how is this possible?" Fox stood in shock his father was there and not dead.

"I am sorry my son." James spoke softly. "I know we have a lot to talk about."

"Yea, like where have you been for the past 10 years?" Fox stepped back growling to his father in the eye a bit of anger showing, now that everything caught up to him.

"Lets go to the Bridge and talk Peppy, Rob and I took off while you all slept." James walked out of the room heading to the bridge where he knew they could be alone to talk.

Fox fallowed quickly leaving his broken coffee cup and coffee on the floor. Peppy looked to the mess and sighed softly getting up slowly. Krystal put her hand on Peppy's arm before getting up herself and picking up the mess.

"Peppy, how?" Slippy called out looking to Peppy.

"He, apparently, was one step ahead of Pigma and Andross." Peppy smiled then sipped his tea.

Bridge 12:45 pm

James looked to the Capitan's chair on the bridge and smiled softly. Fox walked in and looked to his father before crossing his arms and walking over. Fox eyed his father a moment before moving to sit in Krystal's chair.

"Have a seat. You know your technically still the official leader of the Star Fox team." Fox spoke quickly. "Why didn't you come back after that accident? You were Alive."

"I guess I got scared. I knew you could defeat Andross alone because he underestimated you so I hid till that battle. I think deep down I was scared to come back. I was always scared, terrified when your mother died leaving me with you. God she was a wonderful woman." James spoke as he sat in the chair and looked to the ceiling. "Well when I did decide to go come back I was taken prisoner and locked up for about 8 years that was about a year after I left to do some heavy thinking."

"Prisoner, what did you do?" Fox was a little scared to ask.

"Honestly they never told me, though they did say something about Oikonny." James scratched his head. "And they kept calling me Fox. When I got out I lost you guys and couldn't find you because when I got out the Great Fox was destroyed For a while I though you all died. Then I saw you on the news and found you again when I was on Beneria and I got scared once more till I saw Miss Krystal"

"What do you mean?" Fox crossed his arms leaning back.

"I found Falco and her and being the gentleman I am, brought them to my home. She woke and we solved a few things before, she told me about the ball. I though it would be the perfect place to see you, then you swung at me." James narrowed his eyes to Fox loving that Fox's eyes widened and he shrank back.

"I am sorry I didn't know." Fox spoke softly

"I know but well it's nice to see you again. If you don't mind, would it be alright for me to come back?"

"You're the original and rightful leader." Fox spoke quickly.

"Ah my boy, you are the leader of this ship, and I well I will be one to stand and fight by your side. I never much cared for being leader, tried to get Peppy to take over a few times though it never worked." James laughed out before relaxing, not really noticing the change in his son's attitude. "I will enjoy just being able to help even though I am getting old."

Fox nodded and looked out the window smiling. Krystal, Slippy, Katt, and Peppy walked on to the bridge and took their stations. Krystal booting Fox from her chair before James moved stealing Falco's spot for Fox to take his. Fox typed a few things on his control panel before leaning back. He got up quickly and left the Bridge quickly heading down to his room for a quick nap.

2:00 pm Dorm hall

Falco was in his room and fondling the pendant Krystal gave him. He was still trying to figure out how she could forgive him for what he did. When he told Katt she puffed up and screamed at him before calming and talked about it. She said it would take her a while to think about it and figure things out she wasn't sure of.

Falco sighed again and got up before finding something to fix, break to fix, or something to get his mind off it. He didn't like not having anything to do but today he just couldn't stop moving. He closed his eyes sighing softly before walking to his bed laying down pulling out an old magazine and reading it. With in five minutes he was sound asleep.

2:15 pm Dorm hall

Krystal was making her way down the hall to get to her room so she could take a nap. Her shower that morning took more energy out of her then she thought. She hummed gently before opening her room door and stepping in shutting it quietly and walking to her bed. With a sigh she pulled the sheets off tossing them to the floor before pulling a blanket over the bed and lying on the blanket. She closed her eyes and was asleep in what seemed like seconds.

2:20 Bridge

Peppy, Slippy, and James were all sitting and relaxing. James spoke with Peppy about old times while Slippy worked on Rob fixing a few squeaks and such. It was a rather quiet time and it was a time everyone enjoyed themselves. Fox had left the bridge to relax in his room and get a bit of rest as his morning shower didn't help boost is energy.

3:00 Dorm hall

Falco opened his eyes and looked around the room his eyes half opened half closed. He rolled from his bed landing on his feet and hands letting out a soft groan. He looked around his room again and pushed himself up to his feet and slowly staggered to his door and opening it. He stepped out and his eyes shifted looking down the hall till he started to move like a force was pulling him.

He stopped just outside a door and looked to it his beak twisting in to a wicked grin as he slowly opened the door and walked in. He shut the door, locked it and took a deep breath smelling a heavy musk and a very faint floral and vanilla perfume. He looked around the room slowly before spotting what he was looking for lying on the bed and sleeping.

Creeping over slowly he pulled his coat off dropping it to the floor. He reached out and placed his hand on the bed slowly climbing on to it so he would be on his hands and knees over them. He smirked again and took another quick look around the room. No one would be around to stop him now. He moved his hand up gripping his victim's maw tightly holding it closed for when they woke.

Krystal flinched a bit in her sleep before her eyes opened meeting a pair of empty sapphire blue eyes staring at her. She jumped in surprise before she felt the hand around her maw. She pushed at his hand noticing his grip tightened. Her eyes widen as she pushed at Falco trying to push him from her. She growled and swung a fist at him only to have his freehand snap up and grab it.

Falco smile brightened before he used his legs to pin her legs down so she couldn't cheap shot him. He growled at her when he felt her other hand slam him in the side of the face. He sat back letting her maw go and pulling the belt from his waist. He quickly snatched other her arms and tied her wrist together and out of the way.

Krystal growled when she couldn't get him off her. She swung her hands a few times till she hit him causing him to let her go and tie her wrist together. Once free she let out a scream that could wake the dead. This cause Fox, in his room, to jump from his bed and look for the noise before he would run out to find Krystal.

Falco let out a sort of hiss before back handing Krystal to silence her. He slid back and undid her caprice and smiled seeing her try and twists herself to cover-up. He slowly pushed them down before pulling her panties down pushing them to her ankles. Falco growled softly and reached up pushing her tank up with her bra revealing her breasts.

"So perfect." Falco grumbled out leaning down and nipping her nipple in his beak while his hand ran up grabbing her other breast, his free hand shot up grabbing her maw to hold it closed so she couldn't scream again.

Bringing his hand from her breast he moved it down to his pants unzipping and buttoning them with on hand and pushing them down slowly. He revealed his hard length throbbing with need and want. He smile and got off her a bit, long enough to force her to her stomach on the bed. He then laid over her his hand still around her maw as he whispered to her ear.

"Relax and enjoy, I know I will." His voice was dripping with a poison that told her he was not Falco, causing her to fight back again.

Falco chuckled, his free hand gripping her tail pulling her up to her knees. He moved so his length was by her slit ready to thrust in till a pounding on the door made him growl. He knew who was out there but didn't care. He smirked again and thrust as fast and hard as he could in to Krystal, making her scream out a muffled scream.

Fox pounded on the door before hearing the muffled scream. He pounded more before growling and running down the hall to get the others. He got to the bridge and looked around seeing every one was not their. He knew if they were in their rooms they would have heard the scream. He ran off again to find them thinking maybe the kitchen. He need help to get the door open.

Falco grunted as he hilted himself in Krystal. All she did was cry out and shake unable to get away now that his arm was tight around her waist. He pulled back slowly before slamming himself in to her getting another scream from her. He smirked and kept thrusting in and out of her. He pulled his hand from her maw moving to grip her hair.

"Scream for me, scream loud." Falco growled to her through his thrusting earning a shriek from her trying to get help.

Falco slammed in to her repeatedly his breath deepening. He grunted a few times before pulling her hair rather hard. He closed his eyes feeling his release coming very soon. He grunted out again thrusting harder and fast in to the screaming vixen.

Fox had found the crew and they were running back to Krytsal's room. Once their Fox and his dad trying to pull the door open while Slippy worked on the door key pad to try and unlock it. Peppy sighed trying to figure out another way in to the room. Slippy cheered out pushing a button on the panel as the door clicked. Fox and James pulled the door open and ran in.

Falco hissed out as he release in to Krytsal before turning his gaze to the door. He growled seeing Fox and James run in after pulling the door open. James grabbed Falco pulling him from Krystal and slamming him front first to the wall holding his arms back. Fox grabbed a blanket and covered Krystal with it pulling her from the bed quickly.

Falco growled trying to push from the wall till James punched Falco in the back of the head. The force was enough to cause Falco to pass out. James sighed letting Falco fall to the floor before picking him up and leaving with Peppy to bring him to brig to be locked up. Fox walks out of Krystal's room with her to bring her to his own. He placed her shaking body on the Sofa in his room before running his hand over her head.

"I failed to protect you on my own ship. I am so sorry." Fox looked to her rather upset.

"Fox," Krystal looked up to him. "It's not your fault." She shook slightly and started to feel her eyes burn as she was starting to cry.

She reached up and put her arms around him as he pulled her close letting her cry. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes feeling an anger growing inside of him. The kind of anger he only felt once before when he thought his father was killed. He would have to deal with Falco very soon. How, he would not know nor when. All he knew was he was going to lose a rather good friend and one of the best wingmen he ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

Brig: 2:23 Am

The fallowing morning came with little sleep to the entire crew. Falco woke in the middle of the night and couldn't remember what he did. He looked around the cell then down at himself. He stood up and almost fell to the floor as he did. His legs felt like jell-o. He sat in one spot till the others woke up, till some one came and talked to him.

Brig 7:30 Am

James walked in to the brig and looked to Falco. He said nothing as he grabbed a chair and pushed it to the cell bars just out of his reach. Sitting down all he did was staring at Falco waiting for something to be said.

"Why am I in here?" Falco finally snapped.

"You committed a crime and will be brought to Corneria." James spoke solemnly.

"A crime, what did I do? Sleep the wrong way?" Falco growled getting to his feet grabbing the cell bars tightly.

"No, you attacked Krystal, again, this time no one stopped you." James spoke softly still not letting his anger get a hold of him.

"What?" Falco looked to James like he was lying. "I was asleep till just a little while ago. How? When?"

"Yesterday, we are bringing you back to Corneria. Where you will get help," James stood. "We chose this route ourselves because we don't want to lose you. I am sorry Falco, but I have to take your pilot license away."

"WHAT! NO!" Falco growled trying to shake the bars. "Flying is my life you can't do that!"

"Until Cornerian Doctors fix what is wrong you can not fly." James stood and spoke before walking out of the brig and heading to the bridge.

Falco growled and roared out in anger stomping and kicking the bars. He had a reason to be angry. He soon sat down and put his face in to his hands and started to cry, not for losing his license but for what he did to Krystal. She was like a sister to him and he did that to her. He knew he would never get her trust again, not after this. He doesn't remember anything but he knew James wasn't lying.

Bridge 8:15 Am

James walked in to the bridge to find Rob, Slippy, and Peppy flying the ship back to Corneria. Peppy looked over and sighed softly before getting up. He walked to James as they started to speak quietly so Slippy did not hear.

"So how did it go?" Peppy asked.

"Better then I had planned, though he was not happy. I just hope they can help him. He is a good guy, it wouldn't be right that he loses everything because of something so unnatural." James growled before moving to sit down. "How much longer till we get to the base?"

"In about two hours." Peppy spoke softly. "We will unload Falco from the brig and get him in to the building before we get Krystal out and in. Pepper knows we are coming and Falco is going right to medical. If we knew sooner he was affected we wouldn't have waited till it was too late to get him help."

Benerian space: 8:00 Am

"Panther, Ready!"

"Leon, Ready!"

"Good, we only get one chance don't mess up, Panther you're the fastest on foot, get in there and get him out, Leon and I will cover you."

"Roger"

"Roger"

Three black Arwings flew in to in to the Benerian Orbit in stealth before breaking in to the atmosphere and lowering to find their target. The Benerian air base closed in quickly. Leon and Wolf took flight ahead and started to attack the base by air with out letting up.

The base alarms went off and troops ran to protect it. Not many made it to there ship and few took off to fight back. Panther landed behind the building in the shadows and jumped out. Looking up Panther saw Leon chasing other ships not giving them a chance to fight back.

Panther found entrance door to the building and slipped inside. He snaked his way down the halls quickly and quietly. He found himself in a large room with a statue of a Benerian queen, a tiger, standing tall and proud. The room looked like a large cylinder and he was at the top looking over the railing to a one hundred foot drop. Walking to the stair he noticed there were none they were pulled in to the wall for security.

He smiled and looked around before finding a fire hose in the wall. He pulled it out and dropped it down to the lower floor over the railing. Slipping up over he gripped the hose with his legs and flipped upside down and slide down pulling his guns shooting any one that was near or could be a threat. He stopped his head inches from the floor and looked around before palming the floor and flipping to his feet and walking down the hall to the jail.

With the alarms going off and people running to protect the building very few people were around to stop him from his walk down the hall. Taking out only a few guards that blocked the main entrance of the jail he slipped in side. He became face to face with a group of twelve individuals, each with a plasma rifle pointed at him.

He smiled and raised his hands slowly, guns still in hand. He dropped to his one knee and looked up smiling again as he brought his arms down to lay the guns down. With in a split second he shot the light out over the men and tumbled to the side. The twelve men opened fired on the spot he was in. When they stopped all they could hear was the ringing of their guns and Panthers laugh as his glowing yellow eyes could see everything in the room with the little light that entered from the holes on the door.

He snuck around the men and then took them all out quickly leaving them where they landed before he started down the hall once more. He walks a little ways down and stopped kicking a foot forward and turning himself on the balls of his other foot before placing his foot down in a large step forward. He knocked ever so courteously on the door that was in front of him.

"Knock, Knock!" Panther purred out before hearing some one move to the door.

"Who is there?" A rough voice sounded

"The devil and velvet fur, and you better stand back." Panther smiled while talking placing putty like substance on the door only to step back a few feet to the side and have the door fly off the hinges.

"There is an entrance for you," Came a rough voice through the dust just before a siren went off warning of an escape. "Panther you sure know how to over do it."

"Thank you Hawk now let's go!" Panther spoke tossing Hawk a gun as he started down the hall.

They both ran down the hall and out of the jail still heading to the main room with the statue. There was almost no one in their way for the entire escape, due to the face every one was outside fighting off Leon and Wolf. The few that did stop them went down quick, most of them being shot before having the chance to make a move. They climbed the hose quickly and got over the railing and headed out side. Once out side they saw a rather gruesome battle scene.

Plane, jets, and air ship littered the ground, burning and smoldering. Creature lay wounded or dead on the ground. Hawk shook his head and ran behind panther to his Arwing. They climbed in, buckled, and took to the sky as quickly as possible only have a few interfering shots thrown at them.

Once in the sky they took to orbit quickly and were closely fallowed by Wolf and Leon out of the atmosphere and away from the planet as quick as possible. Their next stop was home base of the thieves' colony.

Great Fox II: 11:00 Am

An alarm went off signaling an incoming transmission. Peppy jumped lightly from his little nap and looked to his work panel turning on the transmission. James looked up as the large window filled with two pictures. One picture was of General Pepper and the other with General Birch.

"General Pepper here, with an urgent call from General Birch."

"Yes at roughly 800 hours today a three man party attack, infiltrated, and broke out Hawk Rangard, the criminal you brought in a few weeks back. Why they did it we do not know at this moment, nor do we know who."

"You want us to Find Hawk and arrest him again, as well as his helpers" James spoke out holding his head high.

"Yes, if that is possible, if not then the job is to terminate said targets" General Birch spoke out again sounding very quiet tone. "We hope you could do this job. If you take the job the reward will be great, though it is undetermined at this time."

"That is fine sir we will take the job and discuss payment later." James stood and saluted getting a salute back from each before General Birch closed transmission. "General Pepper, while I still have you may we have clearance to land? We are bringing a team member for help."

"Yes, James, I will clear you right now so you can land, do you need any help after landing?" Pepper spoke sounding awfully stern.

"Unfortunately sir, we will need a jail cell." James dropped his head; it was almost painful to say that. "We have a person needing lock up and help."

Pepper nodded solemnly, knowing who it was already and saluted before closing the channel with out any other words spoken. It was almost like he knew what happened before it was even told to him.

"Prepare for landing, take Falco's Arwing off and place it in the Cornerian base hangar, be ready for take off when, Fox, Krystal and I return. I don't want to be down here longer then we have to be."

They landed around 12:00pm and everything went according to plan. Falco was pulled off and brought to the jail cell that was requested for him. Krystal walked off with Fox fallowing James. They were heading to a much needed appointment with a Cornerian doctor. They only hoped that she was ok and nothing bad had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

1:30 pm Corneria Air Base Medical Bay

A female feline walked in to an exam room and looked over her half moon glasses to the blue furred Vixen and two tan coated male foxes. One was obviously older then the other. She looked down the chart for the patient and hummed softly before stepping back from the door holding it open. James the older fox looked to Fox and nodded to the door. They both left and the door shut. Fox didn't want to be outside waiting he would rather be inside making sure Krystal was alright.

"Miss Krystal? I am Doctor Sarah Leos. I heard what happened to you and I am glad you came right away. Now please I know it will be hard but you will have to tell me what hurts, and if there is anything else wrong." Doctor Sarah Leos spoke softly with a warm tone as she pulled a tray over and placed gloves on her hands. She looked to Krystal getting a nod and then started the examination.

2:00 pm Corneria Air Base Laboratory holding cell

Falco sat in the cell quietly. His legs cuffed and chained and his arms cuffed and chained. He already did not like the living arrangements. He knew he should have left the Great Fox after he returned with Krystal from Beneria. He was pulled from his thoughts when General Pepper walked in along with Peppy and a few others in white lab coats.

"General Pepper, Peppy, I would salute but you can understand" Falco pulled at the chains a bit.

"Do not worry Falco. The men here are going to run a few tests on you so please bear with them as long as possible. We need to figure out how this drug affects you so we can help or you will never be allowed to leave a prison let alone fly again." General Pepper spoke with a solemn tone. Before bowing his head in apology and leaving

"We will keep in touch with you as best we can Falco, so the moment they say you are healthy and good to go we will come back and see you." Peppy sighed. "I don't know if you will be welcome back in to the team then but I know now that there is one little lady that is going to be terrified of you for a while." Peppy spoke with word of encouragement as well as words of doubt and sorrow.

"I am sorry Peppy. I don't remember what I did, but I know what I was told. Please tell Krystal I am sorry and I will beg forgiveness when I can. Falco walked to the pen bars and grabbed them.

He watched Peppy nod and leave the room. He sighed and turned his head as the scientists opened the door and escorted him out. He took a deep breath and sighed to the fact he was going to be a guinea pig for the next who knows how long. He just hoped they could find out what's wrong and fix it so he can go back to his old life or at least one close to it.

3:00 Pm Corneria Air Base Medical Bay

"Mr. McCloud" Doctor Sarah Leos walked out of the exam room and smiled. "Everything is done she is fine. Just keep her feet on the ground for the next few days to a week incase she feels she needs to come back for anything."

"Thank you very much" Fox almost ran by her and in to the exam room to make sure she was ok and to let her know he was there to help.

"Yes thank you again. I am sorry that my son is a little short but you can understand. Is there anything else that you would suggest we do?" James asked very quietly so Fox and Krystal couldn't hear.

"Well I would just keep her comfortable and around those she trust. If she has any female friends I would have them stay with her and escort her around" Dr. Leos put the file in the bin on the wall. She took a deep breath "Do yourself a favor and keep an eye on her behavior. And don't leave her alone make sure someone is with her at all time even when she sleeps."

"The Star Fox team is mostly men, is there a place here she can stay till we get a friend down here?" James asked knowing the only other female he knew besides Krystal was Katt. He got a nod from the doctor and he smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Just do not leave her alone. It's a sad thing but many women, though they don't seem it, commit suicide after such happenings." Dr. Leos spoke quietly and shook his hand walking down the hall to get her next appointment "Have a good day Mr. McCloud."

James nodded and stepped in to the door way looking to Fox and Krystal. He felt his own heart breaking seeing Krystal so withdrawn and Fox unable to comfort her. He shook his head and walked in placing a hand on Fox's shoulder. He gestured to the door and smiled as Fox got up and left. He looked to Krystal putting a hand out to her helping her off the bed he gave her a fatherly smile and walked her to the door.

"We are going out side for a bit. Fox will call Katt and she will stay with you for a while." James spoke softly looking to Fox out the corner of his eye making Fox pull out his communicator and call Slippy on the ship. "Listen to me well Krystal, what happen was not something anyone wants to remember so I only ask that you become strong and overcome it to the best of your abilities. You're a strong girl don't let this hold you back."

"It is easy for you to say such thing, but you were not attacked. You did not lay their unable to move and not be able to fight back, unable to read your opponent. For the first time I could not feel someone or sense their emotion." Krystal looked to Fox and smiled seeing him on the communicator. Her voice went a little sour as tears started to well up in her eyes "I felt so helpless and weak for the first time since my home was destroyed. I did not let that hold me back, so there is no way I will let this. I will overcome it when I feel ready to."

James only nodded and took a deep breath. Its true he didn't know how she felt and he didn't know what he could do to help her other them encourage her to be strong. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. Give him an Arwing and a problem in space he could fix it, give him an emotional woman and he was clueless. James didn't know what to do to help he was completely at a loss.

"Hey Krys, Katt will be here with in the next hour or two. Do you want to go back to The Great Fox or do you want to stay here?" Fox spoke up and looked to her.

"I want to go somewhere but here." Krystal stepped forward and walked away from both of them. "Just somewhere I can feel something besides sadness and pain?"

"When Katt gets here we can go in to the city and you can spend time in the City where you can do what ever you feel you need to do." Fox smiled to her in his poor attempt to make her feel better.

"Your trying too hard again Fox." Krystal smiled back to him weakly as she went to the front desk signing the papers she needed to and left with two very worried and very confused foxes.

After two very long hours Katt finally showed up and ran to greet Krystal. She heard what happened and was royal upset by it but she was more worried about Krystal then she was mad at Falco. Once the greetings and apologies where passed around they all left the Air Base and went to the city for a good dinner and a nice long walk through a near by park. This really helped Krystal relax as she could feel nature's emotions and how clear and happy it was during the warm sunny weather.

5:00 PM Thief's Base Main office

"Yes sir I know sir. I got exactly what you wanted. The Corneria Air Base I was in was the one with all of the little labs." Hawk Laugh he was sitting in a large office with very little decorations a pant a few chairs and a desk. "Yes sir! All of them plus a few others."

"Show me Hawk I know you well enough let me see them all before I even make the effort to get them." A fuzzy hologram spoke back

"Ok, I know how you fly" Hawk lifted a cooler bag from the floor and opened it showing many vials and a few files. "I grabbed everything you said you wanted unfortunately I lost one because, well, lets just say an old friend of mine look like he needed a little something added to his life."

"That's fine that one measly loss is nothing compared to everything else you got, if it is what you said it was. Now do they suspect anything? They won't interfere will they?"

"Do not worry about them. I got them all under thumb, they do not know a thing and they will take the fall for us with out even knowing they are. Besides if I need to I will destroy this place and even kill Wolf and his little friends personally so we don't have a problem." Hawk smiled as his eyes turned to the door of the office. "Excuse me sir." Hawk got up from his chair and walked over to the door of the office throwing it open and looking down the hall and growling as he headed back to his chair.

"Is something the matter Hawk?" the fuzzy picture's head turned to fallow him.

"Nah, I thought I heard something it must have just been my imagination. Incase there are little mice squeaking up here I will talk to you later." Hawk gave a lazy salute to the hologram.

"Good Idea Hawk, I will send the Location of the trading spot and the time. Make sure no one knows or follows"

"You got it General Birch, See you then" Hawk closed the communications line and leaned back in his chair. With in the next few moments he would have the location of the trade and he would be getting ready to finish this deal and be set for a few more years in his life.

A few moments later the office door flew open and Wolf, Panther, and Leon all walked in. Panther on Wolfs left and Leon on his right just like when they fly. Wolf Pulled his gun and aimed right to Hawks head and growled deeply. Panther and Leon each pulled there own taking aim at Hawk as well. Hawk smiled to them and turned his head to the side.

"Oh my, why are you so violent all of a sudden?" Hawk relaxed back in the chair tapping his fingers across the armrest.

"It's a good thing I didn't trust you and had Panther stay close to you when ever you weren't looking." Wolf growled deeply, "You better have a good explanation so I don't kill you right now."

"I got a great reason. Great many reasons which do you want to hear?" Hawk smiled and brought his hand up to tap his fingers together right in front of his face. "When this is done I will be set for a few years of life until I am needed again. And you cannot win against me so you should just put that gun down now before someone you like dies."

"You have no weapon in your hand, and you are not faster then my trigger." Wolf narrowed his eyes as he started to tighten his grip on his gun.

"No your right but I don't need a weapon. Far well my velvet furred friend" Hawk smiled as a gun shot sounded through out the office.

All three stood there in front of Hawk when the shot was heard. Panther's hand loosened and his gun fell from his hand. He looked down and saw a bullet hole in his jump suit and blood trickled out. He looked up to see Wolf turn his head to him, and Leon with a smoking barrel smiling devilishly. Panther staggered a bit and fell to the floor knocking a chair over in the process.

Wolf spun quickly and raised his gun to Leon and pulled the trigger quickly. He fired three shots in to Leon. First shot was in the stomach, second in the chest, and last in the head. Wolf never expected to see the day he had to shoot his own men for their actions. Just as he went to turn to shoot at Hawk his gun was shot from his hand. Wolf let out a howl of pain from the shot that hit his hand.

"Told you someone you liked would die." Hawk laughed out. "Every one in this base is under my command and will kill you as soon as I give the word. But Because I am a good sport I will give you till the count of, let's say thirty. You have thirty seconds from that door to get to a hiding place or where ever you want before it becomes open season for wolves."

"You will not get away with this, I swear on it." Wolf growled and lifted Panther back to his feet. "Let's go Panther."

"Right with yah boss, I won't die that easily." Panther leaned on wolf as they tried there best to run from the room, only to stop at the door way when they heard Hawk speak.

"Wolf… Thirty" Hawk pulled his gun up as Wolf and Panther Ran as fast as they could. Hawk turned and pushed the button for the intercom. "Attention we have a traitor in out little home. Kill on sight, Wolf O'Donnell, and Panther Caruso. Happy Hunting!"

Wolf pulled panther along as best he could to get them out of the base. They Got down a hall and turned a corner become face to face with a group of armed thieves who opened first very quickly. Wolf pushed them back behind the wall before setting Panther down. He looked around the corner again seeing the men advance. With a deep breath and darted around the corner. He was going to get something to fight with and he knew he could out fight any man here if they had no weapon.

He ran in and gun shots flew out around him. He quickly moved from side to side to avoid getting hit from the shots. He got close to the men firing and slammed in to them knocking some over and stealing a weapon in the process. Jumping out from the pile of men he opened fired on all of them quickly till they all laid in defeat. He grabbed a couple more guns and headed back to get panther when he felt the cold heat of a laser rifle fly through his leg.

Falling to the floor he turned to see a thief holding a rifle reading the next shots charge. Wolf growled and took aim before firing. He got the dog in the face killing him. Wolf didn't want to have to kill his own men but they all betrayed him for what he didn't know. Getting back up and limped back to Panther getting him back up and armed. That's when they made their way to the hangar were they Arwings were.

"Panther, Can you get in to your Arwing to fly it?" Wolf asked as he removed his coat and pulled his shirt making strips to bandage up his leg as well as the wound panther had.

"Yea, it's just going to take a little longer for me to climb in to it. AHHHH Damn it that hurts." Panther winced to the feel of the bandage's pressure on the bullet wound. "It's lucky there it nothing in side to kill me." He shook his head a bit" down to lets see seven lives now."

Wolf smirked and pulled Panther up to his feet. They edged closer to the Hangar door and neither of them was going to find it easy to get to their Arwings. Wolf took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He never thought he would see the day when he lost his base and his men. He glanced to Panther and nodded lightly.

"Your Arwing is closest I will cover you so you can get there once in get in and go do not worry about me." Wolf grumbled out. "Your safety is my priority as leader of this group."

"I do not think so my friend. Right now I see it was all or nothing. Just get to yours and think not of me. Do it that way and we both get out alive." Panther's voice was very serious and very hard. "Besides if you died and I lived what kind of friend would I be."

Wolf only smiled as both he and panther rounded the corner forcing the door open to the hangar and started to open fire on the men inside. They fired quickly trying to not let anyone fire back. Panther got to his Arwing first and fired back as he covered Wolf till he got to his. Wolf jumped up with his good leg and grabbed the side of his craft and fired back at a few pulling him self inside. He let out a howl of pain as he felt a blast slam in to his side. Turning his head he saw Hawk on a cat walk firing at them.

Panther let out a roar as he was shot again this time in the chest just above his left peck. He climbed in to his Arwing as quick as possible shots still flying around him. Once in he closed the hatch and took off quickly. He didn't wait for Wolf or for the computer to say he was cleared. Wolf came out shortly after joining him as they took off as quick as they could. They were alive but they were still not safe. And they had no idea where they were going to go.

"Wolf you there?" Panther growled out a pain shook through his body.

"Yea, you ok?" Wolf hissed a bit as he pulled his coat open and pulled his shirt off making more rags for bandages.

"I was shot again, in the chest. We need to find help and get somewhere safe." Panther spoke his paw clenching the wound on his body. "But where will we go and who will help us?"

"We have to go to Corneria. I know what you are thinking but Fox should be there and he well, he will help." Wolf growled out pulling the knot tight. "We have to move quickly before they catch up to kill us."

"Right behind you my friend." Panther's voice faded a bit. "Just don't fall asleep on me ok?

"Yea same too you." Wolf chuckled and leaned back relaxing as they flew.

Wolf looked down to his control panel and typed a few things. The coordinates were set and they were on their way now he just hoped they were fast enough. It was going to be a long trip unless they went to a hyper drive but he didn't want to risk there health just yet. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he felt his craft shake.

Wolf and Panther both looked out there windows to see other Arwing flying after and firing at them. Wolf and Panther both faded off to the side quickly and started to fight back. They were not going to die this easily or let anyone take them out.

"PANTHER! We are going to Hyper Drive in twenty. Head for Corneria!" Wolf Barked out and quickly flicked on message recorder asking the Star Fox team for help and there location of Hyper Drive drop out. He sent the message though short it got the point across "NOW PANTHER GO!

Bother pilots turned and sped off quickly before both pulled the throttle and released the restrictors. They went in to Hyper Drive and took off out of sight of the ones attacking them leaving them confused and at a loss. They were both in massive pain from the force and their open wounds. The ships dropped out of hyper drive automatically as they neared their location.

Wolf panted and turned his head looking to his companion who laid out cold in his ship his head dropped and limp. Wolf took a few more deep breaths before the darkness took him over as well. His body forced itself out from the pain, stress, and exhaustion that it was suffering.

8:00 P.M. The Great Fox II Bridge

A soft buzzed sounded through the bridge making Peppy put his paper down. He hummed and pushed a button on his chair opening stopping the buzzing and opening a hologram screen. He hummed softly and turned his head hearing the door opened. Fox and James walked in from there long walk with Krystal and Katt.

"What do you got there Peppy?" Fox asked walking over to him leaning over the back of his chair.

"I don't know it just came." Peppy spoke as he reached up pressed a button opening what he had.

"Star Fox Team Help Requested. Aahhh Die! Coordinates are Cornerian Space Alpha Gamma, Omega. Medical treatment will be needed." The voice phased out quickly in the short message.

"Peppy find out who sent that message and tell me. I will be heading out to their location. Fox looked back and nodded to his head. James fallowed and waved to Peppy.

They both ran down the hall to the hangar and climbed in to the Arwings available and took off. They reached the coordinates and looked around for any ships. Fox caught a slight shine on in the distance and headed over slowly. His eyes widened as he saw two banged up Arwings floating with two very familiar faces.

"Fox the message came…"Peppy spoke only to be cut off by Fox.

"Wolf O'Donnell." Fox got close and shook his head. "Dad Get the other we will have to tow them in to orbit and help them land."

"Gotcha Fox. Now I see why they need medical help. Peppy call the Medical Bay in the base we have two men seriously hurt and need to be attended to pronto." James spoke out through the intercom as he backed the Arwing up and latched the two together.

James gave a thumb's up to Fox and the both pulled the other Arwings down to the planet surface and landed them gently. Fox and James both got out and ran to the pilots of the other ships and opened the hatches checking them to make sure they were still alive. Looking back James pulled panther from the cockpit and climbed back down and laid him down one of the arriving gurneys. He looked over seeing Fox laying Wolf down.

Fox watched as the two were ran in to the base to be taken care of. He sighed and shook his head before he walked to his Arwing detached the tow and then moved his back in to The Great Fox. He went in to the base to sit and wait for any word from the doctors and so he can talk to them once they wake up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I know people are going to be upset that I killed Leon but you know I never really liked him to start with. As for the other characters you will have to see what happens by coming back and reading the next chapter in Anger's Sin Chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello to all those who keep returning and torturing themselves with this story. -^_^-

Unlikely Allies and the Fight for Life

9:00 A.M. Corneria Air Base Medical Bay

Fox sat in a chair his arms folded tightly over his chest and his head down. He had fallen asleep at a late time last night waiting for the doctors to tell him the two they brought in were ok. The only message he got was that they wounds were cleaned out from the chard tissue and fixed. Now it was all in the wills of the injured two. Fox could do nothing but wait, knowing they would both pull through, and he fell asleep waiting

Fox woke up to a hand on his shoulder gently shaking it. He took a deep breath and looked around then up to the one who woke him. With a lazy smiled and a yawn he grumbled out a good morning. He stretched his arms out over his head and arched his back getting a pleasing few pops from it fallowed by his neck when he rotated it.

"You were here all night, Fox." The soft gentle voice of a familiar vixen spoke up. "Here I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks Krys. Why is Katt not with you?" he took the cup from her and treated it like it was the last cup of coffee on the base when he drank it. "The doctor said you shouldn't be alone."

"Katt is still sleeping. And I am not going to kill myself so you do not need to worry. I will never forget what happened and I will have the fear of it happening again with me but sulking and feeling bad will not help." Krystal spoke softly before looking down to the floor. She looked back to him and smiled. "Besides, feeling that everyone around me was feeling bad for me was making me feel worse."

Fox smiled and slowly reached over taking one of her hands from her cup and brought it to his lips kissing it gently. He knew it would be a while before she would feel safe again but he was happy to see her taking the step she did. Krystal smiled to him and took her hand back after he kissed it and placed it back on her cup before taking a sip. She would wait with him and keep him company for a while.

The Doctors walked in and out of the room some with breakfast others yawning with coats in their hands. One doctor stepped out and looked over to Fox and smiled to them. He walked over and took a seat across from him. The doctor was tall and looked like a white and brown greyhound with reading glasses placed on the top of his head.

"You're the one that brought those two pilots in?" The doctor spoke gently

"Yea, are they ok? Are they awake?" Fox sat up quickly hoping for good news.

"They are both doing well but the first 24 to 48 hours will be most critical for them. If you want you may go in and see them. But I will request that you make it short and not to wake them." The doctor smiled softly and stood putting his arm out to the door in a welcoming gesture.

Fox and Krystal stood up and walked through the doors and slowly down the hall. They could hear other patients talking with each other and guests. They stopped seeing the doctor they were talking with stop and open the door to a dark and quiet room. Fox looked to Krystal taking her hand in his as he walked in to the room. The only light was the rail lights behind the bed that lit up the emergency call buttons and a few other switches.

Wolf and Panther both lay in the room each looking like they traveled through hell and back. Their blankets covered them up to the waist and that was all. They had hospital gowns on and all they did was hid the bandages underneath. Wolf had two I.V. drips in his left arm and a mask on his face pushing oxygen. Panther was no better with one I.V. and one blood bag and his own mask.

Fox walked over to Wolf looked over him shaking his head. He looked to Wolf's face and noticed the scanner like object was missing and a sunken eye lid lay in its place. Turning to the table he saw it laying there waiting to be placed on again. He reached over and lifted it up. Fox only smiled before placing it closer to Wolf. He turned and looked to Krystal who was with the other.

Krystal walked over to Panther and took his hand in her own. She frowned feeling the pads were chilled. She patted his hand softly and closed her eyes. Shaking her head lightly she placed it back down. She turned to look at Fox seeing him looking over Wolf's scanner before he turned to look at her.

"They were not our allies or friends, but they did not deserve what happened to them." Krystal spoke softly looking back at Panther.

"Your right, though we don't know what happened so this might be the result of something they did. When they wake we will talk with them and figure out what happened." Fox whispered as he started out of the room. "Let's go, they don't look like they will wake up any times soon."

Krystal nodded fallowing Fox out of the room and back down the hall. They walked quickly and quietly back to the Great Fox. Fox himself had a lot to think about now that his best friend was in the hospital because of some drug, and now two of his rivals for unknown reasons. This landing was not looking too bright with everything that had happened.

10:00 A.M. Corneria Air Base Lab. 1

Falco woke up with an alarm going off in the distance. Once he was up and looking around the alarm stopped and he only grumbled as he did already not like this place as they were not going to let him have anything in this place but a bed. He got up and walked over to the bars and leaned against them watching the doctors run around checking different things. One approached him and was holding a tray of food for him.

"Ah food, finally something to enjoy in this place," Falco spoke up reaching his hand out to take the tray.

"You might not want to get your hopes up." The doctor handed it over" it's just cafeteria food nothing special. Eat up we got a long day and dinner till six tonight."

Falco took the tray and looked at it before pulling it in to the bars and walking over to his bed to eat. The doctor was right he shouldn't have got his hopes up. The food was boring tasteless cafeteria food. He swallowed down as much as he could before looking back out and waiting for someone to come to him and let him know what was going on that day.

A few doctors looked in at him as they walked by before looking back to what they were doing. He had got a physical the moment he entered the lab the day before and had more blood then he liked drawn from him. He only got up and placed the tray down on the bed as he started to pace and walked around the cell he was in. He was sure if he wasn't sane he would snap soon.

An older doctor walked up to the pen and looked in to Falco and smiled to him. He moved his hand up beckoning him to the bars so they could talk. The doctor opened a file and pulled out a few papers while Falco walked over and joined him.

"Falco, we did some testing on the blood we took from you." The doctor spoke out reading his papers. "Apparently the drug that Hawk supposedly got you with didn't not filter out of your system as it did in every other test subject we had."

"So you're saying this problem I am having is a one in what, a million chances?" Falco snapped out a bit.

"Well yes and no. We didn't know something like this would happen however we assume your body absorbed it and stored it like it would fat." The doctor pulled out a note book and opened it pulling a pen from his pocket. "Can you tell me everything that happened twenty four hours before the incident up to said incident?"

"No, I can't I don't remember a good portion because I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in a jail cell." Falco crossed his arms and barked out slightly getting annoy as people talking about it like he knew he did it and knew exactly what happened.

"Ok how about up till you fell asleep then?" the doctor smiled trying to be helpful.

"The day before we had the Grand Ball at Peppers home, after that I went home. In the morning I got up had a cup of coffee and went back to my room to read then fell asleep." Falco spoke slowly making sure he didn't forget anything.

"Between the time you went home and woke up what did you do? We need to know everything because anything could have triggered it. Do you remember eating anything at all between the times you woke for the ball till then too?"

"I went home to the Great Fox with my girl friend. Do I need to go in to detail about what happened? As for eating anything I had lunch that day and that was just a B.L.T. sandwich. And the coffee was it for the day after."

"No no you don't I get the idea thank you." The doctor kept writing "ok. Falco I will be right back and I think I will need a sample of some fat on your body. So sit down and relax I will have on the assistance get a television or something for you to watch while you wait."

Falco nodded in thanks to some kind of activity he could do now. He didn't care much for television but it had to be better than sitting with nothing to do. He walked to the bed and grabbed the tray walking over to the bars holding it out to one of the assistance walking by they stopped looked at him for a moment confused before taking the tray from him and placing it on a table by the door. After a short while the assistant walked in placing a small 16 inch television in the room fallowed by a small stand for it to sit on. Falco was going to try and enjoy his time now that he had something to occupy his attention.

One Soap Opera Later and Falco was lost in the story of A loves B and B loves C, but B and Cheating on C with A to get back at D because D loves A. The door opened and Falco Glanced over quickly before looking back to the screen.

"Falco are you ready?" The doctor spoke.

"Sshh, one moment B is about to admit to C that he was sleeping with A because he wanted his revenge against D for stealing if girlfriend in high school." Falco was actually lost in the show before getting the doctor to look over and then turn it off.

"Come on, I am sure one of the female doctors has series on chip." The doctor coaxed Falco off the bed and out of the pen in to an operating room.

The procedure didn't take long as all they did was clean a spot off on his hip gave a shot of lidocaine and used a larger needle to pull a few piece of fat from his hip and rear. Once done they bandaged him up and sent him back to his cell to watch more of his recently favored show.

After about a few more hours of doing nothing but watching television and pacing his room the doctor finally came back to talk to him and maybe explain a few things to him. This may even be the end of this torment that he needs to go through to get back his freedom. He walked to the bars and looked out to the doctor who just smiled up to him.

"Good news my boy it is dinner time." The doctor lifted up a tray and handed it to him. "After a few more tests from the fat cells we collected from you I believe we might find a way to get you all fixed up and ready to fly again."

"Really?" Falco took the tray. "Do you have any idea of what happened or a way to fix it before the results come back? If it is something I can try to fix now that would be great!"

"I believe the bit of the drug that wasn't used in your body was stored in your fat cells and when you didn't eat, from that B.L.T sandwich till the coffee in that morning your body started to feed off the few fat cells you have and got quick dose of that drug and it did its thing." The doctor crossed his arms and sighed. "As of right now if that is the case we will need to find away to get the rest of the toxin out of your body so it doesn't happen again.

Falco looked to him in disbelief. If what he said was true who knew how long it would take before he could get out of here. Falco wasn't a doctor but he did remember his high school biology a little and knew that he will always have body fat and what is pulled in it doesn't exactly just get washed out or tossed out that easily or quickly.

"Thanks for that bit of info doc. I think I will go back to my Soap now." Falco walked back to his bed sitting down and eating his meal slowly. When the doctor left the cell Falco toss the tray to the floor not being hungry anymore. "God, I wish I could just turn back in time and tell her to lock her door."

6:00 P.M. Corneria Are Base Medical Bay

Fox, Krystal, and James decided to take another visit to the two pilots that were brought in the night before. They wanted to know if there condition got better and if they woke up. When they got to the Medical Bay that had to wait for clearance in to the room to visit because there doctor wasn't there and they were not family.

When they entered the room Wolf turned his head to the door looked to them with his left eye. The table next to the bed had a tray of food on it and the scanner that was there was moved to the dresser out of his reach. He watched as they walked in his eye widening as he was James.

"Did I die? Is this Hell?" Wolf spoke gruffly "James and his son. This must be hell."

"No, Sorry Wolf, this is just Corneria Air Base's Medical Bay." James spoke out walking to the other side of him taking a seat in the nearby chair.

"How are you feeling?" Fox spoke join his father by his side.

"I honestly feel like shit, but the medication I am on I cannot feel a thing." Wolf smirked and looked to Krystal giving her a point making her stop. "Can you hand me that?"

"Hmm?" Krystal turned seeing the scanner and lifts it up walking over to him and handing it over. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He took it and started putting it on turning his head away when he slid the eye piece in to his empty eye socket. Once done and placed his hand against it turning it on and getting it set so he could use it again. "Much better, thank you again Krystal. I take it you got my distress call?"

"Yea, dad and I went out towed you in you were both passed out." Fox spoke quietly not wanting to wake Panther if he was still sleeping. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Hawk, a man we thought we were an ally with was nothing more than a back stabber. He took over our hide out and we had to escape." Wolf spoke out roughly not wanting to get in to too much detail. "Leon betrayed us too, tried to kill Panther, but I took care of him."

"Who was this ally" James spoke out crossing his arms having the sense the whole truth was not being told. "Tell us what happened from the start."

"Hawk Rangard, We were hired to break him out of Beneria base prison. We did so and brought him back to the base as the contract stated before we were to drop him off elsewhere at a later time." Wolf growled clenching his fists tightly. "I should have declined the request the moment the customer refused to give us his name and information."

"Should have but didn't. And we did the mission. Got out got home, and waited for the next call." Panther had woke up and listened to what was being said before speaking up himself. "Then I went to go check on Hawk and check for any messages for missions when I saw him talking on the hololink. I listened in before getting Wolf that's when it all went sour."

Fox looked up hearing Panther before walking over and pushing the curtain back so he could see everyone. Panther winced to the light from the other side of the room before blinking and getting his vision back. Panther smirked like he usually did for Krystal seeing her.

"Leon apparently was working with Hawk and we never knew. He shot Panther. I killed him and ran out with Panther before we both got killed. We got to the Arwings and took off. Then hyper Drive must have been too much for us to handle is the state we were in." Wolf spoke up again finishing the tale before turning his head looking to Panther seeing he looked just as bad.

"Your two brave pilots" James spoke up before standing and putting his hand on Wolf's shoulder. "Panther, do you know who he was talking too and about what?"

"Hawk was talking about some drugs he stole and doing a drop off but didn't say where. As for the person he was talking to I only heard his voice and the back of his head, I didn't get a name I had to run before I was caught." Panther spoke softly. "If I hear the voice I can let you know if that is the person."

"Good thanks a lot Panther; we will find Hawk and take care of this mess as quickly as we can." Fox spoke quickly "However, as you both know no job we do is free and you will have to pay even for us picking you up and towing you in."

"What do you want Fox? You want us to surrender to Beneria for breaking Hawk out?" Wolf growled out unable to do anything to protest what Fox was saying. "You just want to humiliate us or make us give up our jobs?"

"No," Krystal spoke up looking to them before smiling. "The Star Fox team all agreed that until this problem is over you and Panther will no longer be The Star Wolf team."

"You will be part of The Star Fox Team and will be until your debt is paid off. You will do missions with us but will get half the share you would get. Meaning if you and I did a mission worth twenty k you only gets five k as the other five will go to your debt." James yawned out a bit lazily as he had taken his seat again "And same for other if both of you join a mission."

"If you don't like that then you can pay the money and not worry. We only want the money we burned on fuel, oxygen, and the hassle. Used to get you." Fox leaned against the dresser and crossed his arms. "But helping after that will cost more, a lot more"

"That's a hard deal to make Fox and you know that." Wolf watched them all knowing none of them were joking. "Panther what do you think?"

"Honestly I would do it. I do not think we can deal with Hawk and our entire base alone. Not to mention the one Hawk works for." Panther spoke out sitting himself up with the bed. "We have nothing to lose but a little pride and hell we can't be a team without a third member. We would be a Duo and people might start thinking things."

Wolf smirked and laughed a bit having the other join him because of Panther's comment. Wolf looked over to Fox and nodded. He looked to Krystal then to James nodding to them.

"Then it's a deal. Though we are not part of your Team, we are still The Star Wolf team we are just requesting your help while we look for a third team mate." Wolf put his good hand out to Fox watching him.

"Deal." Fox stepped over and took his hand in a firm hand shake. "I will have your Arwings scrubbed and loaded in to the Great Fox II and when the doctors say you can, we will leave. We already had the insides scrubbed of your blood we will have Slippy take care of everything else."

"Thanks Fox, as much as I hate to say it, you're still my rival but I do respect you. Anyone else and we might have been left for dead out there. Just know this once our debt is paid we are gone and we will be your rival once again." Wolf smiled as he spoke.

"Yes and I will go back to perusing the Lovely Krystal once more" Panther purred out extending a hand over to Krystal.

"Oh goodie."Krystal spoke after hearing Panther. Though she used his words against him "Hurry up and get better and you will have that debt paid off in no time. Till then you cannot pursue me."

"What, I will still pursue before then. Do not fret." Panther spoke out trying to be charming and making Fox turn a rather nice shade of red.

"But panther you said you would go back to Pursuing so that means from now till then you cannot." Krystal smiled as walked over to Fox Touching his arm gently calming him down.

"But… ah… um" Panther was at a loss she was right and now he was stuck with what he said. Oh to be so close to her and not be able to do anything to woo her. It was going to kill him a little on the inside every day. And the look of defeat gave them all a slight chuckle.

Soon after the three left leaving Wolf and Panther alone to rest while they had nothing better to do. It was going to be interesting few weeks and everyone knew. Now all they had to do was get the Great Fox ready for two more travelers and two more Arwings and wait for their time to come for them to set off. They would have to find Hawk and bring him to the justice he so deserves. As well as finding out who he worked for so they can stop the drop off and the problem that could be if the drugs were placed in to the wrong hands.

Thank you all for coming back and reading this chapter. I know I know OMG two chapters from me in the same story in less than a month's time. It's a New Year miracle. Well I am glad for those who came back to read as well as for those who just found it and just started to read it. I hope you all come back again for the 11th chapter which I hope to get done before school spring semester starts. On the 21st. till the next chapter please vote and review. The more I get the more ambition I get to write then next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

9:15 am Cornerian Air Base, Great Fox II

A week passed quickly and Wolf and Panther were able to leave the medical bay. They both made a good recovery and they were both were able to move around without help. James had received the word that they were able to leave and picked them up from the base. Once they walked outside they were greeted by Peppy and Slippy who were doing a few last minute preparations before takeoff.

They were walked on to the ship and were given the grand tour of their rooms, the kitchen, the hangar, living room, and bathrooms. James smiled and then walked them up to the bridge and stepped in. Fox was sitting in the captain chair typing away on his screen, and Krystal was on a chair to the right looking over a few numbers for the ship.

"Hey Fox, I found a few strays. Can I keep them?" James smiled as he walked in over to Fox.

"Remember James you're going to have to feed them, walk them, and change their litter box." Krystal looked over smiling brightly a soft giggle coming from her before she went back to her work.

"Hmm?" Fox turned his chair and looked over to Panther and Wolf before smirking. "Welcome to the Great Fox. We will be taking off within the hour." Fox turned his chair back around and looking to his screen again.

Slippy and Peppy walked in to the Bridge about a half hour after and each took their spots on the front console before the two started working quickly. James Had pulled Wolf and Panther from the room to the kitchen making them all a cup of coffee and keeping them company. They sat drinking their coffee and playing a game of cards waiting till they heard a siren and braced themselves for takeoff. Takeoff wasn't going to throw them across the ship but it was a bit bumpy as all the jets turned on and the ship fought the gravity of the planet.

Once out of the atmosphere they could feel the gravity fade before the artificial kicked on. Fox walked in to the kitchen shortly after and smiled to his new crew mates. He took a seat at the table with them. They had to make few plan for what was to happen next.

"So knowing what we do, we need to make a plan of action. Should we infiltrate the Thieves base and take it over or destroy it? Do we hunt down Hawk and leave the others alone?" Fox spoke up before looking to Wolf and panther.

"The thief's base is no longer mine. The men inside are no longer my comrades. I would say destroy it but I know there are probably others inside that are still on my side." Wolf spoke up and sighed softly thinking about the few men that were waiting for him to come back.

"So we infiltrate get those men out and then destroy the place." Fox laid out a plan for them to fallow. "Or would you like to do something else?"

"I would like to keep the base if possible but clearing it out of those who betrayed me will be hard. The best bet would be to get rid of the place." Wolf crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath.

"What if we get in get our friends out, and then try to get all the others to the hangar. We can drop the air lock barrier and suck them all out?" Panther spoke up trying to find an easy way to fix the problem. "Honestly I would rather not kill anyone but you know."

"I got a better plan." James spoke up and smiled. "We go in save those that are still allies. And find a way to lock the rest up. Call Pepper and have them send a lift for those aiding an escaped convict."

The others looked to each other and nodded. They liked the idea, it saved innocents, punished the guilty, and it didn't involve destroying the thieves' base. Fox stood up and patted Wolf on the shoulder and a nod to Panther before he started to walk out.

"When your wounds are all healed we will set a time for the mission. And we will head out then." Fox stepped out and head down to the bridge to sit and relax while they sailed the dark ocean of space.

12:00 pm Cornerian Air Base Lab

Katt walked in to the lab offices and looked around before a doctor stopped and looked to her. She smiled before scratching the back of her head not sure if she was even in the right area of the base to find her beloved Falco.

"I am looking for Falco Lombardi." Katt spoke quietly a little scared that she might get yelled at.

"You must be Katt." The doctor spoke and nodded "Right this way." He walked off leading Katt to another room.

"Falco you have a visitor." The doctor walked over and placed a tray of the door slot for him.

"Who?" Falco looked up and sat Katt. He smiled, got up, and pause his new addiction, the soap opera. "Katt what are you doing here."

"I came to visit. Fox and then messaged me telling me where you were. I had to come." She walked up to the Bars and put her arms through them hugging him as best she could. "You're like a caged animal."

"Yea but I don't blame them. They found out what was wrong and till it's cured I am need to stay in here." Falco shrugged. "I don't mind it's actually quite comfortable now that I got a television to watch. Like a long needed vacation."

Katt looked to him like she was going to cry. She didn't like seeing him behind bars especially when he did nothing wrong, willingly. She stepped back and headed off in the way the doctor went. She returned a few moments later with him and he unlocked the door.

"Let's get you outside for a while Falco." The doctor smiled and showed them to a small yard with green grass, a large oak tree. "Enjoy yourself out there." The doctor walked away letting them go outside.

Falco walked outside and looked up before smiling feeling the sun on his face. He looked down to Katt who only smiled see him smile. They walked over to the oak tree and sat down before talking. They spoke about many things and even past problems that they could only laugh about now, and past memories of when they first met.

What neither of them knew was, while they were out there talking, the doctors were watching them and taking notes. They watch everything from motions to how fast he was breathing. The doctors were still trying to figure out what could cause the problem he had and a ways they could fix it.

About an hour of talking went by before they were interrupted by the doctors. Bringing them both back in Falco went back to his cell and Katt had to say her good bye. She kissed him gently and walked out slowly not wanting to leave. The doctor smiled and tried to reinsure her that everything was ok and he would going to get better before he left. The doctor walked back over to Falco and looked in at him.

"Well from what we saw and what we know we might find a way to fix you yet." The doctor smiled to Falco before offering him a tray of dinner. "We are going to try and find a way to kill the drug before we try killing it with him the fat cells we got from you. If it works we can help fix it if not we will try to find a way to suppress it."

"Meaning either you will find a cure, or I will be stuck in here or on the planet for the rest of my life. That won't go well I can tell you that." Falco took the tray. "Doc you better find a cure for this I cannot stay land bound I will kill myself not being able to be in the sky."

"Don't worry Falco my boy we are going to find a way to fix you up even if it means doing a hundred experiments." The doctor smiled to him trying to make him feel better.

Falco looked to him his face far from showing happiness. He didn't like the idea that he was going to be a guinea pig for them. He always did want to help the cause in the name of science, just not so physically.

1:45 pm Great Fox II Medical wing (1 week later)

Panther and Wolf sat on a pair of stools with their shirts off. James was unraveling their Bandages from their bodies. He worked quickly and looked over their wounds before smiling. He tossed the bandages away and lifted a pair of surgical Scissors and tweezers. He smiled again and looked to both of them.

"Who's first?" James lifted the tools up. "It is time to take the stitches out!"

"No offence but I don't trust you enough to let you near me with those." Panther spoke out smoothly sliding back on the stool a bit getting comfortable. "You can do wolf first."

"Well it's a good thing he isn't doing it now is he?" Krystal spoke up as she walked in with Peppy "Peppy will be doing it. He is the best we have for medical help on this ship."

"Don't worry, I would never let you guys get treated by this dumb fox." Peppy smiled making a joke before taking the scissors from him and sitting behind Wolf. "I will try to be quick so it doesn't hurt too much."

Peppy went to work snipping the stitches and one by one fallowing the row before he went by again with the tweezers' and pulled them out quickly. Wolf twitched and gritting his teeth feeling the stitches getting pulled out. Once done Peppy moved on to Panther and was just as quick with him.

"Well you know what this mean?" Krystal spoke as she leaned against the door frame looking to the two as they both gave her a questioning look. "We get to go after your base now and get it back for you."

The five of them left the room and headed down to the bridge being greeted by Fox. He was sitting in there looking over the latest specs of the base that was in the computer. He smirked and spun his chair around before looking to them. When the specs left the screen and the windshield cleared they could see the thief's base off in the distance.

"So, got any ideas on how to get in without being shot?" Fox crossed his arms and looked at them. "The ship shows there are a lot more cannons mounted then the last time we came by. I want this to be the first and the last chance to get this guy."

"Agreed," James spoke before thinking "Why not shoot out all the cannons? Have the Great Fox parked by hangar doors and down anything that comes out."

"Good Idea but we don't want to take any lives that we do not need to." Krystal answered him. "We can do that but tell them if they surrender they will just go to prison but if they don't we cannot ensure the outcome."

"Let us go in first. We can bring two other in and help infiltrate the base. Free my men and capture Hawk." Wolf growled out his anger growing and the fact that revenge was so close.

"Then it's settled. Peppy, Rob Man the Great Fox. Everyone get read and to the hangar for departure." Fox commanded as they all headed out running to their rooms and getting their flight suits on.

Once in the hangar they looked over the Arwings they had. They prepped the Arwings for flight. Slippy jumped in to his and buckled up. Wolf Jumped in to his and did the same. Panther was doing a few more checks not trusting Slippy's repair work on his Arwing.

"Panther, can you ride with Wolf, My father will take your Arwing." Fox asked lifting Krystal in to An Arwing.

"Why?" Panther narrowed his eyes. He didn't want someone else flying his baby.

"We need to leave an Arwing here incase Peppy and Rob need to escape. And getting two Arwings in to the base will be easier than four." Fox explained as he climbed in to the same Arwing as Krystal and sat in front of her.

"Fine but Listen old man, do not change my music stations." Panther jumped up, climbed in to Wolf's Arwing and buckling up.

"Don't worry Panther. I am sure a nice Polka will be on the Radio." James laughed as he buckled himself in to the Arwing.

Panther grumbled and they all took off out of the Hangar once the caps were down on the ships. Wolf and Fox flew close heading to the front of the base to get inside. The James and Slippy went off in opposite directions locating all the cannons before and to wait for further orders from Fox.

Wolf flew in to the base and landed along with Fox next to him. They looked around not opening their caps yet as they were looking for anyone in the Hangar to come out and Attack. After a few long moments Wolf opened the cap and stood up before climbing out and jumping down with panther next to him.

"I don't like how quiet it is." Wolf whispered in to his head set before running to the far end of the Hangar. "All Clear till here."

"Yea your right, it's a little too quiet." Fox responded before he jumped from his Arwing and looked back seeing Krystal landing right behind him. "Do you sense anything Krys?"

"Faintly from above us," Krystal looked up like she was looking for something. "But I don't know."

Krystal and Fox ran to where Wolf was and looked around again till Panther joined them. They ran quickly in to the hall and fallowed it till they got to the Elevator. They rode it up till they reached the top. Once they did they peered out and they slowly made their way down the hall till they reached the end where Hawk was when Panther and Wolf ran for their lives.

"I feel a lot of emotions in that room. Be careful when you open the door." Krystal whispered as she raised her blaster up. "I cannot tell if they are friend or foe.

Fox and Wolf nodded and they ran at the door busting it down blaster out and aimed. They were aimed at a group of men who were all tied and sitting on the floor. Fox and Wolf stood and put their blasters away before looking to the men and walking over to untie them to set them free.

"I wouldn't do that." Hawk appeared standing in a door way on the other side of the room. "They stand up and boom." Hawk smiled at them his Milky white eye looking past them and out the door. "The other two can come in now as well."

"Where are all the other men, Hawk?" Wolf growled out.

"Well those who didn't want to keep working for me or betrayed me went for a trip without a space suit or sun block." Hawk chuckled a bit. "These men are just the few left over that were still loyal to you. Now just how Loyal are you to them."

Hawk smirked seeing Krystal and Panther walk in. He was going to have fun with them now. He stepped forward and made a slight whistle and four men came from behind him and ran over to surround them.

"Now call your friends outside and tell them to come in or be shot down." Hawk barked before point to a screen as Camera's from the outside showed them their friends.

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Fox growled his left eye twitching slightly. "They will not surrender that easily."

Panther growled and dropped to the ground his blasters out and smoking as Krystal side stepped and kicked her foot up over Fox's head then down grabbing the other man around the neck with her leg and twisting his hand so his blaster pointed to the other and fired. The four men that surrounded them were down and Hawk was alone again with them.

"Slippy, Dad be careful you're not alone out there."

"Roger!"

"Roger."

"Oh to bad, you're still not leaving a live" Hawk smiled and pulled his own blaster out and looked to him." Fare well." He smiled then disappeared from where he stood.

"A Hologram," Wolf growled out.

Krystal ran over to the computer in the room and started to type on it quickly looking for where the signal came from and how to deactivate the pressure pads the men were on. She stopped and looked up to them before she stood up straight and turned the screen around. The screen flickered and a countdown started from five minutes.

"Get up everyone we will cut you free, as we do get down to the hangar." Fox barked out as they started to cut the ropes. He hit the headset and yelled as he we worked "Peppy get the Great Fox over here now and send the tunnel in. Wolf Panther get down to the Hangar to help them. Krystal you go too."

Panther ran to the computer and blew out a window that over looked the hangar. He turned off all the gravity generators then smirked. "Out the window and kicked as hard as you can to the Arwings. When the tunnel gets here just go in don't stop." Panther move and sling shot himself out the window down to the Arwings.

The men that were cut did the same fallowing him as best they could. They moved quickly and once the Tunnel entered the Hangar then soared up the tunnel quickly and in to the hangar of the Great Fox. Peppy had tied a rope off so they could pull themselves out of the way.

Fox Cut the last pair and fallowed them out of the window. Krystal was in one Arwing waiting for Fox while Panther and Wolf were in the other waiting for the tunnel to leave. The buzzer rang out stating Ten second until the base's self-destruct went off.

The tunnel pulled out and the Great Fox took off quickly getting out of range. Wolf took off with panther and out of the Base fallowed the Great Fox closely. Fox grabbed his Arwing and pulled himself in Krystal dropped the cap and flew out. As they got out of the hangar just as the base started to explode, she held the controls tightly as the Arwing shook violently from the Explosion behind them.

They managed to get out of the base before it killed them but the explosion and debris that flew hit and knocked around the Arwing taking it out of commission. They sat float through space waiting for the Great Fox to pick them up. Fox, once the Arwing was stable and not bouncing around managed to get himself sitting up right. Shaking his head and taking it in his hands he grunted softly.

"My head, oh god that hurt a lot. Peppy hurry back and pick us up the Arwing stopped working." Fox spoke softly in to the headset. "Krys did you find anything on the computer besides the bomb."

"Yea, his communications were coming from a Benerian aircraft." She looked straight ahead trying to figure out what to do next. "I can put us in the direction he was in but I cannot tell you were he is going."

Fox smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder to make her feel better. It wasn't her fault that the explosion happened or not being able to find Hawk. Fox leaned his head back against the head rest and sighed. He had to find this bird for the fact he hurt his friends and the fact he is hurting others.

"Well then we will head that way and see what happens." Fox smiled trying to reassure her.

"Thanks Fox." Krystal smiled looking up seeing the Great Fox hangar doors open and scoop them up.

The ship pulled them and docked then before they were able to climb out of the Arwing. They looked around not seeing anyone. They walked in to the Hall then down to the Bridge. There they found the entire crew looking defeated and angry. Panther was there but wolf was not.

"Where are Wolf and the others we just picked up?" Fox spoke up when he entered into the Bridge.

"They are all down in the brig trying to make it somewhat sleepable for so many. Only two cells and two cots, they are trying to lay out some cushion for those who are on the floor. We filled the living room couches, and chair. And the last spar room." Peppy spoke up humming softly.

"How many were there all together?" Fox was surprised he didn't think there was that many then again he didn't count.

"26. Six in the living room, four in the spare room, three with panther and three with wolf and four in Falco's room. That still left six. Slippy and I doesn't have any more space, no one is allows in Krystal's." Peppy hummed doing the math.

"Send four to my room I can sleep on the bridge in my chair and I am sure dad wont object to two roommates for a short while. Keep those two cells open just in case we get a problem." Fox took a deep breath before walking over to his chair and sitting down to relax.

Panther stood and left the room to tell the others he needed something to do his mind was racing with anger. Krystal sat in her chair taking a deep breath as well before she typed the coordinates for Corneria. She sent the info to Fox for him to confirm before she pushed enter.

"No, lets us wait to see where Wolf would like to drop them off." Fox looked to Krystal. "After all they are all his men and their safety is his responsibility. "

"They are my responsibility and we should bring them to Beneria. A lot of them still have family there. That and friends so they can find places to stay till I get another base going." Wolf grumbled walking in. "Sleeping arrangements are done. If we are lucky only one night of being this cramped.

Fox nodded to Krystal and she typed in the coordinates. They had a long journey ahead of them but not long enough to slow their hunt down. All they had to do was sniff out the trail of the brown hawk and next time they might be able to catch him and find out who he works for.


	12. Chapter 12

12:00 PM Private Landing strip

Hawk walked out of the aircraft he had so politely stolen from Wolf Base. He looked around holding a large silver case in his hand waiting. He was dressed in his usual black flight suit with his red leather coat. His milky white eye glistened in the sun as his other looked for anything to move or approach.

After about ten minutes of waiting he saw a large creature walking near with only one other fallowing. The creatures came in to view one was a Tall and very postured he was a wolf of high military ranking, stated by the badges and medals on his chest. His uniform color was a forest green color trimmed in gold around the collar and cuffs. The other was a bit smaller a feline of sorts with spots and lines running over its face and hands. Their eyes were a bright green color and the little hair it had was cut crew style but one could see it was multiple shades of browns, and tans like its fur. Its outfit was a simple denim blue flight suit.

"General Birch Pleasure. I didn't think you yourself would come." Hawk smiled and lifted the case in front of him so Birch could open the case "You got the money?"

"Yes I do but do you have what I want?" Birch barked out and looked to the case before opening it. "Nice, very nice, Cornelia will never see what hit them."

"Yes. Your right they themselves only tested with high success. The reports are on the flash chip in the case." Hawk closed the case and locked it.

Birch snapped his fingers and the feline nodded before lifting a thin black case up and opening it showing a simple care in the center. Hawk reached over and took the card. He hummed softly and placed it on the silver case then lifted what looked like a wallet calculator from his belt pouch and placed it next to the card. With a quick hand he swiped the card through the little contraption and a number appeared on the screen.

"Perfect." He typed a few things on to the keys of the calculator then smiled when it let out a soft beep. "Transaction done, the goods are all yours."

"Good doing business with you. If I need anything I will call you again." Birch took the case and turned walking away quickly only glancing back at the feline "Oh and Hawk Enjoy your new companion. Do as you wish with her."

Hawk looked to the feline who just stood there not moving or speaking. He hummed softly before narrowing his eyes. He didn't like new people very much he found them to be very boring they never could entertain him. He shook his head and walked back on to his ship. He figured once in space he can jettison it in to a star or planet maybe even a hyper space ring. Hawk looked back to see the feline had walked on with him. He closed the hatch then eyed the feline.

"What is your name?" Hawk narrows his eyes to the feline. "And what are you supposed to do?"

"My name is Lynx" The voice that came out was that of a woman. It was sultry and slithered like a snake through his head. "I am here to help you and a few other things."

"Right…" Hawk was still surprised that this feline was a female. "What can you do?"

"I am a pilot, and was a personal attendant of General Birch, but I am yours now" She spoke. "If you are curious as to why I am not working for Beneria, they said I was unfit."

"You're a pilot. I can use a pilot" Hawk hummed in thought before smiling, "Why is he sending you to come with me rather than stay with him"

"I do not know sir" She spoke out tiredly, "Said I enjoyed fighting a little too much during my pilot training and I was not good assistant material."

"I like you already. Come Lynx we have places to go, and people to see." Hawk smiled and walked to the front of his ship and sliding in to the driver's seat while Lynx sat next to him.

They took off quickly in then in to orbit. It didn't take long for them to get out of Beneria air space but he knew he needed to find a new place to hide out for a while. He had the Star Fox team and the Star Wolf tam on his tail and he didn't want to be around when or near any familiar stomping grounds for them. He smiled and typed in a few coordinates and headed to a planet far enough away where they could hide out for a while.

They flew through the air before they came to a quiet part of the universe and slowed as they neared a planet. As they descended on to it they could see it was very lush with plant life. As they flew over they saw a few creatures walking around. They flew till they found a clearing that they could land in safely. This was going to be a decent place to hide for a short while and that's all Hawk cared about.

"Where are we?" Lynx looked out the window seeing a creature walk over to the space craft showing no fear. "Is that a Triceratops, wearing jewelry?"

"Sauria, my pet." He looked out the window and smiled. "Why yes, it is. Shall we introduce ourselves?"

Lynx looked at him like he was mad and fallowed him as he walked out of the space craft. He looked around the walked around the space craft till he was face to face with the large dinosaur. He waved up to it and looked down to his wrist to bracelet computer. He pushed a few buttons on it before looking back up to the dinosaur once more.

"Welcome To Sauria! I am King Tricky leader of the earth walkers. What brings you to this planet?" Tricky was just as cheerful and energetic as he was after his world was saved after the Aparoids.

"Greetings your majesty," Hawk bowed to him. "We are here for a long needed vacation. If it is ok for us to stay, if not we can leave and find another place."

"It is ok, but so you know we have laws and we only ask you fallow them while you're here." Tricky whistled and a green Sharp Claw runs around holding a scroll out to Hawk. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you we will." Hawk to the scroll and looked to Lynx before nodded back to the space craft. "Have a good day your Majesty."

Hawk walked back in to the spacecraft with Lynx before opening the scroll and reading the laws. They were simple laws for a simple planet, no killing, no stealing, and no attacking. Hawk smiled and tossed the scroll to the side and walked to the back of the ship. He removed his coat and his flight suit before pulling a pair of simple pair of sweats from his bag and putting them on. He stretched and rolled on to the bed in the back. He was going to enjoy living on this quiet planet for while and nothing was going to ruin it. He got comfortable and listened to Lynx moving around the front of the ship and shifted around in a seat. After a moment when it was quiet he closed his eyes and let sleep come to him once he was sure that she was sleeping and was not going to be getting up anytime soon.

Lynx followed and looked around before she walked back to the front to sit in a chair for some rest herself. She didn't know what else to do and it was a good time to get some rest. She herself removed the top on her flight suit letting it hang from her waist. She wore a simple, white tank under in. She sat in the passenger chair and leaned it back as far as it could go before she would get comfortable. With a deep yawn and a bit of shifting she managed to find a good spot and drifted off to sleep quickly.

Great Fox 7:00 pm Beneria Space

Fox yawned and looked over his screen as he plucked away on it as Peppy and Slippy brought the Great Fox in to orbit while they waited clearance to land. Krystal sat in her chair her head lolled slightly against the wing of her chair as she dozed off not sleeping well the night before. James sat in Falco's seat playing a game of solitaire on his screen trying to beat the records in the system. Wolf and Panther were with their few loyal friends trying to have a good time before they would be separated again.

"GFII You is cleared for landing. Your request for near base landing has been approved. Please make your way to landing strip four. Those with no citizenship to the planet will be escorted to the yellow gate for temporary Visa, those with have Taxi's called to bring them where they wish." The voice called out over the intercom. "Thank you."

Fox smiled and nodded his head to Peppy and Slippy as they made the decent to the planet. Krystal woke and James closed his game as they started to work. It didn't take long for them to land and get their scan done. The twenty-six passengers got off and went to their locations some waved their good bye and got in to taxis and traveled to family, and friends. Those who weren't so lucky had to get a temp visa.

"Krystal, Isn't this were you and Falco went?" Fox looked over to Krystal as he looked out the windshield.

"Yes and this is where we found your father." Krystal smiled looking to James.

"Yes but more like I found you and brought you home with me." James laughed and got up. "I think I shall head home seeing as how we are here. I hope no one broke in while I was gone. I paid my rent before I left for the ball so that should be fine. You all can come too you don't have to stay here"

James got up and headed out with Fox Close on his heels and Krystal behind him. They all headed out and got the needed passes for the night before they headed to James's home. It wasn't a long drive from the base but James made it long when he stopped by a restaurant. He picked up dinner and they went to his home right after.

James opened the door thankful that no one broke in while he was out. He turned the lights on and smiled. His home was the way it was when he left just dusty. Walking through the living room pass a black leather couch to the kitchen he placed the food down on the counter. He gave his table a quick dusting before he started to serve dinner for them. He was happy to be home and was left wondering if he should stay or leave with them.

Fox looked around the house and smiled seeing how contemporary it was with the black couch and chairs and the white walls. He walked around the house from the living room to a bathroom then to the kitchen. He smiled and saw Krystal was already in their waiting for him. The three sat down and ate dinner.

"You got a nice place here dad." Fox spoke up

"Thank you Fox, I like it. It's small and cheap." James smiled

"Are you going to stay here or come back with us?" Fox questioned

"I…I don't know… I mean the other day when I was behind the controls of an Arwing again I realized how much I missed and how much I don't know about it anymore." James had not flown in a while so never needed to keep up with the changing layouts and controls.

"Well it is up to you. We would love for you to come back and join us again." Fox hummed before he moved quickly and reached in to his pocket. "I got something for you during the night of the ball. Because of everything that was going on I completely forgot about it."

James tilted his head as he saw Fox pull a black velvet box out of his pocket and hand it over to him. James looked down and opened the case seeing a medal of honor laying in it with the date of that war with Andross. James frowned a bit and closed his eyes remember the exact point he dedicated himself to that war.

"Thanks son." James got up and lifted the box up. "I will be right back" With that James left and walked down the hall to his room.

"His pain in tremendous, did something happen to him during that war before he was set up?" Krystal looked to Fox feeling very bad for James.

"Yea, my father refused to join the war for a while. It was not our war. We didn't want it to be our war and Corneria had not request help yet. We were on Corneria at the time and my mother was out shopping. There was… there was..." Fox started to choke a bit on his words as it was still very painful memory for him "There was a car bomb planted. I was only five and goofing off not listening to her. She threatened to leave without me got in the car and started it. I watched her get in and I Started to run to the car then it just exploded."

"Oh Fox I am so sorry." Krystal wrapped her arms around him tightly as he fought to hold back the tears of a very painful and very scary memory.

"During the inspection of what had happen, they found that it was Andross who planted it" James walked back in."Andross wanted to fight and challenged me by doing that. At that time I dedicated myself to destroying him. He killed my wife, and hurt my child I wasn't going to let him live. Then the trap happened. I was going to attack again when he wasn't expecting it. When Fox had distracted him but Fox beat me to it and that was when I found myself flying away from him."

Krystal looked to Fox seeing he was sitting with his head down and eyes closed. He was still fighting to erg not to cry for the loss of his mother. James looked angry as the memory ran through his mind. Krystal was feeling worse now one because she caused Fox to be upset and the emotions of them were filling the room and that was all she could feel.

"Bedtime. You two can have the bed I will bunk on the couch" James spoke as he got up. "Let's go and I won't take any arguing of who sleeps where now go."

They got up and Krystal and Fox walked down the hall to the bed room and getting ready for bed. Krystal pulled her flight suit off so all she had on was a pair of shorts and a tank. Fox pulled his off and was left in a pair of boxers and a white t. They both climbed in to the bed and got comfortable. Fox reached over to the nightstand and lifted the picture of the two vulpine on it. He smiled seeing his poor tired mother hold his screaming form in her arms only minutes after she gave birth. Placing the picture back and slide down a bit and fell asleep almost as soon as his closed his eyes.

Krystal laid next to Fox her mind reeling with everything she had just learned. She knew Fox's mother was dead but didn't know she was killed. She could still feel the sorrow and the pain from both him and James. She lay quietly for a bit longer before rolling to her side and looking at Fox's slumbering face. She smiled to his slumbering face and took a deep breath and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

7:00 am: Sauria

Hawk woke quickly hearing someone moving around in the room. Narrowing his eyes and looked around before he saw Lynx slinking through his room. She had removed her boots and her flight suit. He watched her a bit longer as she looked like she was looking for something and had not noticed he was awake yet. As quietly as he could he sat up slid one foot to the floor then the other and stood. He moved his arms out and with the speed and precision of a deadly hawk on a hunt he grabbed her pinning her elbows to her side. As quickly as he grabbed her he lifted and turned before slamming her to the bed face down.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hawk growled out in to her ear. "Better be a damn good reason or you're going to find your cold corpse being fed to native carnivores."

"I was looking for something else to wear." She hissed out struggling to break free and get up but his tight grip around her and his weight on her made it difficult. "Just thought it would be better then walking around in underwear.

Hawk turned his head slightly to the side then looked down to the body under him and noticed that she was only wearing a white camisole and a simple pair of white bikini panties. He shifted slightly before getting off her slowly. He stood up one leg still resting on the bed with his knee. She rolled over and looked up to him. He only smirked seeing that during the little skirmish and her movements he got a nice little view.

Lynx narrowed her eyes to him as he was standing looking down to her. She looked to his eyes before fallowing them down and saw what he did. Sometime between him grabbing and then her shirt twisted and pulled just right and one of her breasts had fallen out. She made a quick move covering her chest and throwing the pillow on the bed at him. He only laughed catching the pillow and standing back up.

"That was a nice sight." He tossed the pillow back to the bed before he moved forward and leaned over her his hand coming down to hold himself up as he got closer to her. He smiled and spoke to her again with a very deep tone "What would it take to get more and have a little fun?"

"A…. A lot" Lynx pushed away from him or at least as far as the wall let her. "N… n… now b…. back off."

"I don't think so." Hawk smiled as he brought a hand up and gently ran it up the side of her body from her hip to her breast where he smiled and moved her arms out of the way. "Your eyes are telling me everything your mouth is not. Now stop trying to play the innocent girl part, it doesn't work for you."

Hawk leaned down and kissed her roughly while he moved so he was kneeling on the bed over her. His shifted himself and moved her body a bit till he was between her legs. Lynx was stunned when he kissed her but felt herself melt in to it. She easily moved for him so her legs rested over his thighs and her hands moved and ran over his chest and up to his neck before moving back to feeling his well toned chest. Hawk smiled in to the kiss while his own hands slipped under her camisole and slide up till they found his prize.

Lynx purred when she felt him grinding himself in to her. She wasn't going to say no, she is only mortal with a hot hawk trying get in her pant. She could feel how hard he was through her panties and his sweats. Hawk broke the kiss and pushed her camisole up over her breasts. He reached his hands back down to her hips looping his fingers in her panties before pulling them down and forcing her legs together so he could slip them off. He let her legs drop back over his thighs as he looked to her exposed body. He only licked his lips seeing her looking up to him.

"This is my ship and it is time for you to earn your keep, my pet." He smile and pushed his sweat pants down to his knees exposing his long hard cock. "After all you are my personal assistant now, are you not?

Hawk kissed her once more just as rough as he was the first time. One of his hands groped her breast and played with it roughly while his other hand slid down her body to her pussy. He fingers gently massaged it. Having received a few nice and loud moans from her he slid two of his fingers in to her and got a sort of squeal from her. He smiled as he broke the kiss and thrust his fingers in to her once more getting the same noise again.

"Hmm, your wet, my pet. Tell me you want me in you." Hawk smiled wiggling his two fingers in to her making her writhe under him a bit. "Tell me or I will torture your body like this till you do."

"I want you in me." Lynx sighed out between her moans. "Please…"

"I cannot hear you." He pulled his hand back before slamming back in to her making her cry out in frustration and pleasure. "Say it louder. Make me want to."

"I want you in me!" Lynx cried out louder. "Ahh Please fuck me! I want to feel you in me!"

Hawk smiled and pulled his hand from her and took his cock in his hand and placed it against her pussy and pushed gently feeling the head slip in to her tight cavern. She let out a loud moan feeling him push in to her. Hawk smiled and licked his beak again before he slammed the rest of himself in to her. She screamed out as he filled her so quickly and without warning. He pulled back slowly then back in quickly and roughly getting nice little noises from her.

Lynx moaned and cried with each of his thrusts into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rocked her hips up to meet his. She felt the pleasure of his thrust coursing through her body. Her nails scratched at his back breaking the skin slightly causing some blood to seep out and stain the feathers on his back. She didn't know how long she would last with his powerful thrusts slamming in to her.

Hawk shifted his weight and pulled her hips up more and was able to thrust deeper in to her and faster. He smiled seeing her breasts bounce and jiggle with each of his thrusts and her face contort from the pleasure of his cock in her. His thrusting grew fast every time he pulled out. Hawk leaned down and ran his tongue over her breast his hand moving up to grope the other once more. He was going to use her as he saw fit until she screamed out and couldn't take anymore.

Lynx cried out louder and louder her body started to feel so warm. She felt his tongue run over her breast and felt him nip at her nipple before licking and sucking it. Her voice sang louder and louder as she arched her back against him a bit.

"I going to come!" She screamed out before she letting out a shriek of pleasure. "Oh god, oh god! Please don't stop!"

"Never my pet" Hawk panted out feeling her body starting to quiver with pleasure. "Scream for me. Scream loud."

Hawk trusted as fast as he could in to her and closed his eyes tightly feeling her climax trying to pull him over with her. She let out a scream of pleasure that made him cave in and cum with her. He trusted quickly in to her before slowing down thrusting hard in to her. He felt her pussy milking his cock for every bit of cum he released. With a few more quick thrusts he came to a slow stop. Still in her, his hands moved to either side of her head and he panted heavily. He only smiled slightly feeling her hand slide down his arms from his back.

"Very nice my pet" He slowly moved to pull himself from her before he felt her hand gently grab his sack.

"Not yet." She smiled up to him before she pushed him and rolled so she was on top of him. She looked down to him and smiled before she moved her legs under herself a bit and leaned down licking his beck before sitting back up and placing her hands on his chest. Hawk looked up to her and smiled letting her do what she want this time. "Let me please you more."


	13. Chapter 13

6:00 pm The Great Fox

Five weeks, five long weeks had passed and the Star Fox team still had not found Hawk. They were on wits end and they were tiring out. The Wolf team was holding on to the little hope of finding him. The team itself had lost a good man only a few weeks back. They were feeling the loss of man power more than ever. Panther and Wolf picked up most of the slack from the missing team mates but they were still learning the system.

Five weeks before

James made breakfast that morning and looked up seeing Krystal and Fox walk in to the kitchen. He smiled and put the food on to the table and joined them in sitting. He served out the food and took a deep breath. Krystal's ears perked up as she felt the anxiety in him. Fox turned his head seeing Krystal move next to him. He looked up to James and sat back in the chair.

"What's wrong dad?" Fox asked him before they started to eat.

"I was thinking last night. I am going to stay here on the ground. I got so used to living down here after many years the few weeks up on the ship were very disorienting." James spoke quietly feeling bad that he was going to leave his son once more. "But I do want to stay up there with all of you."

"Don't worry about it dad. You're retired and you do not need to be dragged around with us as we do our jobs." Fox sighed out knowing if James stayed they would not see him again, at least not for a long time.

"I am sorry my boy, If I ever get the heart for space again I will call you and let you know" James smiled a bit before looking to his food and taking a small bite. "Eat up; you're not leaving till your plates are empty."

They all ate in silence it was almost painful for all of them. Krystal kept her eyes down not wanting to start a conflict or a conversation that would make things worse. James finished and put his plate in to the sink and started to gather some cleaning supplies to clean up the home. Fox finished shortly after as well as Krystal. They both got up and said their farewells before leaving to go back to the ship so their hunt for Hawk could continue.

Present time

The alarm went off on the ship that signified an incoming call. Fox waved his hand lazily feeling a little lethargic just like the rest of the group. General Pepper's face came on to the screen looking very upset. He saluted like he normally would before clearing out his throat.

"This is urgent Fox. The Benerian military are stationed outside the atmosphere of Corneria. General Birch is declaring war, and demanding surrender." Pepper spoke out quickly. "We need your help Fox."

"What? Whoa, Pepper what do you mean, they are declaring war. I thought they were in a peace treaty with Corneria?" Fox looked to Pepper very concerned.

"Yes we are Fox; here is the transmission he sent us. Please we want you to negotiate with him while we prepare to defend ourselves when necessary." Pepper sighed softly. "It's a sad day when our greatest alley turns its back on us and attacks."

"Yes sir. We will do our best sir." Fox Saluted and cut the transmission. "Set coordinates for Corneria we need to get there yesterday."

Krystal nodded lightly and typed in to her panel before the ship turned and started off in another direction. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She stood up and left the room quickly her mind whirling with emotions and thoughts. All the emotions around her seemed to be amplified and what made it worse she could not focus on one to ease her mind.

Fox watched her leave and took a deep breath knowing something was bothering her. He stood and nodded to Peppy then left to fallow her. He jogged down the hall and once he was beside her he slowed and walked next to her.

"What's wrong Krys?" He looked down to her. "And don't give me the nothing is wrong."

"I haven't been able to focus lately Fox. I think the stress is starting to build up and get to me. "Krystal shook her head. "I am going to go lay down for a while. Maybe a nap will clear my mind."

Fox walked her to her room and smiled before kissing her cheek gently before he headed back down to the bridge. He understood her pain he knew what it was like to be stressed to the point of breaking. He smiled and figured a nice long vacation was in order after they settled the matters at hand. He walked down the hall before looking to the room his father was in. Shaking his head he got back to the bridge and took his seat once more.

Fox sat looking out in to the space in front of the ship he was very concerned. His father left, Falco was not fit to fly, and Krystal was not well. He lost half of his team for one reason or another. He had Wolf and Panther with him but he wasn't sure that would be enough to help the mess they were going to be flying in to. His worries were cut off when another message came in and peppy opening when he got a quick glance from fox.

"HEY FOX" a very large triceratops chimed out loudly.

"Hi Tricky, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Fox took a deep breath. He liked the young dinosaur however he was a bit loud.

"Just calling to say Hi, after your friends put up the communications computer in we have been able to check things out and get news. I just saw that your home is going in to war. Do you need Help Fox?" Tricky piped up more than happy to want to help him.

"Thanks Tricky but we got it all under control I don't want your planet to get pulled in to a war that it won't be able to stand up in." Fox smiled "Thank you again we will lose signal soon because we are going to hit hyper space."

"Ok, but I was curious if I should tell the two that landed her a few weeks back." Tricky hummed and started to look out.

"Two that landed there, what do you mean others have landed there? There was a strict law forbidding those not authorized to land there." Fox jumped up and narrowed his eyes. "This could be bad Tricky do you know who they are?

"Yea a bird and a cat they called themselves…" Tricky was cut off as a familiar green beam flew in to the side of Tricky's side knocking him over away from the camera.

"Tsk Tsk, you talk too much dino." A female's voice chimed up. She walked pass the camera before back in to view looking to the screen. "Oh so you're Fox and the famous Star Fox team, oh and with the Star Wolf team as well. Hawk look who we got on screen."

Lynx stepped out of the way as Hawk walked in to view and looked to the team with a rather Cheshire smile on his face. He leaned on to the console of the video screen. He reached up and grabbed the camera pulling it of its mount and turning it a bit to face the feline and dinosaur.

"You know I always hated those who put their noses in a little too far and speak too much. Don't you my pet?" Hawk chirped out.

"I do my love that I do." Lynx smiles as she knelt down at Tricky's head her hand reaching in to her boot pulling out a large dagger. "Hmm wonder how much I can get for this horn here."

"Don't you touch him! Hawk, make her stop, now!" Fox growled as he was on his feet. "If you don't when I get my hands on you, so help me I will pluck every feather from your flesh"

"Do not worry Fox, I will not let her so long as you do as I say. " Hawk smiled and moved to sit on Tricky. "Now all I demand is that pretty blue vixen you have on your ship, and do be quick the long you wait the fewer horns he will have."

Fox growled and stormed off his fur on end as he left the bridge. He was torn between helping a friend and keeping a friend safe. He let out a roar of anger and punched the wall as hard as he could before standing there a moment. He was soon joined by Wolf who patted his shoulder.

"He was Krystal in trade for the life of your friend. Why not give him what he wants." Wolf spoke calmly till he saw Fox spin and swing a rage filled fist at him.

"I will not give Krystal up to him. I know where he is and I cannot leave Tricky there helpless nor can I abandon the Cornerian military." Fox was ready to kill

"I never said let him keep her. Fox Panther and I will escort Krystal there we both want our revenge for what he did to us. We will escort her there. Take him out then we all go to meet up with you. It's a bit of a flight but it's not impossible." Wolf barked back quickly before calming his voice down as he explained his idea.

"That could work but I don't like putting people in to danger and at that Krystal won't leave unless Tricky is well. Leave her there it would be safer for her there we can pick her up later. Just have to make sure it's ok with her." Fox brought his hand up to massage his temples.

"Make sure I am ok with what?" Krystal had walked back down the hall to go back on to the bridge. She held a small box in her hand.

"Krystal what are you doing down here, I thought you were going to rest?" Fox jumped as Wolf glanced over then left back to the bridge to let Fox talk to her. "Well… gee thanks Wolf…"

"Well what's going on I felt a massive spike of anger. Did something bad happen?" Krystal was very worried about what was going to be said.

"Krys, we found hawk and he has really hurt our friend Tricky. To keep his friend from harming Tricky farther he demanded you go to him and to be quickly. We will pass Sauria on the way to Corneria you can depart then if you want to go. I will not force you but Wolf and Panther will join you to keep you safe." Fox spoke softly a little angry still because he had no other option or someone would die." If you do go you will stay there with Tricky till we can come back to get you. If we can that is."

"I will go. He harmed a friend of ours we need to deal with him. I will get ready to leave. "She left to go back to her room to change and get ready to go.

"Hey Krystal, what is in the small box?" Fox looked to her hand as she turned to leave.

"Nothing just a small something that can wait till I come back" She smiled and headed off once more till she was out of Fox's sight. "A little something you shouldn't worry about right now."

About two hours later Krystal, Wolf, and Panther were flying out of the Great Fox Hangar and on their way to the planet Sauria. The flight wasn't long and as they got close Panther and Wolf back off letting her enter alone before fallowing suit starting at the opposite side of the planet to do a stealth entry. They didn't want Hawk knowing other fallowed Krystal. The trick this time was to get him, save Tricky and get out too help Fox.

Krystal Landed quickly and stayed in her cockpit till she saw Hawk and the feline approach. She opened the cockpit and stood up before looking down to them. She then jumped down from the Arwing and narrowed her eyes at them not liking the pain she could feel from the unseen Tricky.

"I am here, what did you want from me?" Krystal spoke quickly her hand on her gun ready to pull and fire.

"My dear, I would like you to meet Lynx. Lynx this is Krystal. We are all going to be great friends aren't we?" Hawk smiled as he walked over to Krystal. "I want you to thank you for escorting me to my drop off point last time we met. If it wasn't for you I would have never been able to pass all the information and notes I stole from the Cornerian lab to the Labs of Beneria."

"What?" Krystal stepped back and spun to look at him backing away. "You were working with…"

11:30 pm Great Fox

"General Birch what are you thinking." Fox hummed out before yawning loudly

"Fox go to bed we should arrive at Corneria around 9:00 AM. It will not do any good if you're tired." Peppy spoke up as he tried to coax Fox out of the bridge and to his room.

"I know Peppy; I am just worried about Krystal and Tricky." Fox mumbled out.

"Don't be she has two of the best Arwing Pilots and fighters with her now go to bed." Peppy snapped out a bit making Fox get up and leave. "I will check in about an hour if you are not there I will force you to sleep."

With much stubbornness and force Fox made it to his room and laid down to get some shut eye before he would have to confront General Birch and figure out how to make him pull back. Last thing Fox wants is another war and have to kill more innocent lives.

Planet Sauria

"Yea all this time and you never knew. For being a mind reader you're sure do not do your job very well. "Hawk smiled his hands on her shoulders as he whispered to her. "So tell me how is Falco doing? Is he even still alive?"

Krystal stepped and turned grabbing his arm and flipping him over her hip as fast as she could. She growled and pulled her gun pointing it down at him. She looked up to Lynx pulling a second smaller gun and pointing it at her as well.

"Drop it or I will fire. This man is wanted dead or alive." Krystal barked out. "I am not afraid to either"

Lynx lazily bent over placing her gun on the ground before she pulled another from her boot and twisting it up with a quick pull of the trigger. The blast flew through the air and in to Krystal's hip knocking her off her feet and on to her back. Krystal let out a loud scream and grabbed her wound as she rolled over to hold it.

"Now that wasn't nice. " Hawk growled flipping back to his feet. He turned and smiled at Lynx "Not nice at all. Lynx you should apologize."

"I am sorry" Lynx smiled wickedly as she walked over and brought her foot back before bringing it to the side of Krystal's face. "Oh sorry again my foot slipped"

Hawk smiled and looked up seeing a black Arwing flying at them and the dive bomb them. The turret gun started to spin and fire at them causing dirt to fly and then to take cover. When the Arwing passed by Hawk got back up and growled running back to his own ship as Lynx jumped over Krystal and climbed in to her Arwing taking off. A second black one took off after Krystal's Arwing going in to a major dog fight in the sky before Hawk's ship left the atmosphere and disappeared.

"Panther cover me I am going after him. Take care of whoever is in that Arwing and drop the supplies for Krystal." Wolf Barked out before getting around and flying out after Hawk.

"Got it covered Wolf go!" Panther chased Krystal's Arwing around a bit before it flipped over him and took off out off the planet and out of site. "Damnit"

"GRRAAAAA PANTHER I need HELP! Drop the box and get up here NOW" Wolf called over the Radio before he went silent. He didn't know nor did panther know that she was shot or that she was in no position to move.

"Roger" Panther flew by and dropped the box before taking off quickly "Krystal can you hear me? The box was dropped good luck."

"Thank you… Panther…. It will help a lot." Krystal panted out she was in quite a bit of pain and was trying her best to get herself back up to her feet so she could find Tricky. "I will contact…. You later."

She stumbled over to the box and grabbed the side pulling it open quickly seeing a bike and a large box on the back. She pulled herself on to the bike and kicked in on before taking off quickly. The pain she was in was going to knock her out especially with the stress of riding the bike. With much determination she got to the com center that was set up for Tricky and his planet. She found him on the ground still breathing but still very hurt.

"Oh Tricky," Krystal limped over and patted him. "I am here… to help" Krystal smiled and fell forward on to Tricky then slide to the ground her eyes closed s she had passed out.

8:00 a.m. Great Fox

Fox was up and showered and dressed as he walked back to the bridge. In about one hour they would arrive in Corneria space and be fact to face with the Benerian Military. Fox walked in and looked out the window and growled as he could see some of the military ships flying around them. Fox quickly walked to his seat and sat down rapping his fingers on his arm rest. He looked down and pushed a few keys on his key pad.

"Peppy send General Birch a communications request. We must talk to him and see if we can't stop this war." Fox called out as Peppy pushed his chair from one side of the control panel to another. "Slippy prepare to activate shields. We don't know how friendly he will be to us."

"Yes Fox." Peppy chirped out

"Ok Fox "Slippy spoke up "Ready"

"General Birch has received request." Peppy turned back to Fox, "He is accepting I will bring him up to full screen."

The main screen flickered slightly and a large image of General Birch appeared on the screen. He looked ready for war in his full uniform. He sat in his chair with a very unpleased look on his face as he looked to his own screen seeing Fox and his group looking back to him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the Great Star Fox team request to talk?" Birch's voice was very sour.

"We are here in behalf of Corneria. We request you back down and go home. Corneria wish not to fight you but If you insist on it we will have to use drastic measures to stop you from attacking." Fox stood tall and unwavering as he spoke. "We want to know what you want in order to stop this pointless war."

"What I want? What I want is for Corneria to surrender to Beneria fully. I want Corneria to disappear because it is Corneria that is killing Beneria and is causing Beneria to break down and become nothing more than a planet of nothingness. "General Birch growled. "Beneria creates something Corneria makes it better and cheaper. If I destroy Corneria then they cannot get in the way of our growth."

"This war you are trying to start is because of your own selfish Pride. Your war is pointless and will kill many innocent lives for nothing." Fox barked back at him. "If you are having a problem with such things you should speak to Pepper. It is no one's fault that in the race for technology that your planet cannot keep up."

"Our planet can keep up just fine. Your planet is the problem. Now Star Fox, you have two choices leave now or die with the rest of your planet." Birch growled out before cutting the communications.

Fox growled and quickly jumped back to his seat and called out to Pepper to tell him that he needs to evacuate the planet of all civilians and get his military ready for battle. Fox and his team may have taken down a planet on their own but he had a team of seven then not just him and Slippy. He got up and ran out of the bridge quickly as he was going to get ready to fight.

"Peppy tell Pepper everything and get The Great Fox down to the planet to help them evacuate. Slippy lets go, we have a war to stop."

"Alright Fox, Just like old times" Slippy cheered out as he ran after Fox down the Hangar.

With him minutes Fox and Slipper were out of the hangar and buzzing through the other ships looking for the main ship where General Birch would be hiding. Peppy was taking the ship with Rob in to Corneria to help with whatever they could. Peppy had Rob do a few things while he himself sent a message out to those who he requested help from. Only hoping they could come and help them.

Rouge Galaxy

Katt entered her small apartments in the Rouge Galaxy just outside of the Lylat system. She put her bags down and looked to her messages on her video phone nodding and waving her hand at the people who were talking as she didn't really care as to what they were saying. She erased then one by one till she heard the voice of a familiar Rabbit along with a face.

"This is an urgent request from the Star Fox team. A war is going to break out between Corneria and Beneria. We need all the help we can get because of the lack of man power we have at this moment. We need as much help as we can. Katt you are one of the best fighters we have seen we need your help. IF you can make it come prepared to fight for many lives as well as your own." Peppy's voice rang through her ears

Katt got up and ran to her room and changed quickly. She was out of her house and running to the Hangar that her Arwing sat in. She was ready to go and keep her friend's home safe. That and Falco was still on that planet unable to fight himself. She was going to fight for him. Once in her Arwing she started the engines, closed the cockpit and took off through space to get to her friends in need.

Beneria

James watched the news at him seeing what was going on. He was not happy about what Birch was doing. He walked through his house growling till he heard that his son was in the way of Birch and his target. Quickly James left the living room and was in his bed room grabbing a duffle bag and stuffing it full of clothes and the picture of his wife and baby boy. He stopped when he heard a message buzz in and he quickly hit the button on his phone to listen.

"This is an Urgent request from the Star Fox Team. A war is going to break out between Corneria and Beneria. We need all the help we can get because of the lack of man power we have at this moment. We need as much help as we can get. James old friend, we need you to come out of retirement and help us. We need your ability of strategy and your ability to fly to help us stop this war and the loss of all the innocent lives of Corneria. Please help us" Peppy's voice sounded out making James smile.

"One step ahead of you old friend, besides I think I might like living on Corneria better then here any ways" James smiled as he finished packing his clothes and personal belonging. He even pulled a large bag from his closet and left his home stopping by his Land lord and letting him know he was not coming back.

James got in to his car and sped down the road quickly to a private hangar that he kept his old Arwing in. The old bird had a lot of work done on her to put her back in to flying shape. Now was going to be the first time in a long time she was going to be going in to battle. He only hoped she was fast enough to keep up. Storing everything he had in the under carriage, he jumped in, shut his cockpit, and took off. He was going to help his son, and his friends. Birch was going to regret ever starting a war.

Planet Sauria

Krystal was lying on the ground her consciousness drifting in and out as she tried to stay awake. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her and lift her up before gently laying her down again. She felt whoever it was remove her jump suit and quickly and unfortunately for her painfully clean out the blaster shot on her hip then bandage it . She opened her eyes and saw a pair of warn green eyes staring back at her before her mind knocked her back out.


	14. Chapter 14

Week Prior Corneria Air Base Lab

"Falco, it is time to come in from out there." A lab assistant called out to Falco, who sat in a small garden in the center of the base.

"Already hmm," Falco got up and dust himself off. He missed the freedom of going off to do his own thing. "Anything new come up doc?"

"Maybe the doctor wishes to speak with you." The assistant smiled to him and escorted him to his room. "He should be here shortly, please wait patiently thank you."

The door shut and the girl was gone leaving him alone in silence. He turned to his TV and turned it on to his new favorite show and watched quiet intently until he heard the door knob jingle and turn. Sitting back up Falco turned his television off and looked to the door as the doctor walked in and took a seat on a small stool.

"I got some good news and some bad new Falco." The doctor spoke softly.

"Well what is the bad new first that way the good news can cheer me back up a bit." Falco pulled his leg up to lean forward on.

"Well the bad news is, well you are going not going to stay here and keep us company anymore." The doctor sighed before smirking a bit. "Good news is you can leave and go back to doing what you enjoy most."

"WHAT! You mean I can go fly again, I can go back to my friends and… … so soon?" Falco had jumped up and started to bounce around a bit rather excited. "How can you let me go when you know what's wrong?"

"There is the catch; you will have to come back every year to get a check up and a vaccination starting today." The doctor pulled out a small packet and a needle. "It will suppress and kill off the other chemical in your body. Come over here and sit."

"Anything I will have to keep an eye on, doc?" Falco sat next to the doctor as he had his arm cleaned up and was quickly stabbed by the needle. "Ow, like if I should feel light headed or something?"

"Well if you feel sick take it easy, if you feel a rage building find a place to cool off. If at all something like last time happens or something else and you don't remember come straight back no questions." The doctor stood up and rubbed his arm a bit. "Whenever you wish to leave you can. Your flight suit is waiting in your Arwing.

"Thanks Doc. Thanks a lot." Falco took off out of the room he was going to get back to his friends as quickly as he could.

"Falco your friends were last contacted by Sauria if your quick maybe you can catch them." The doc called out after Falco getting loud called back from him.

Corneria Space present date 9:00 am

Fox zipped quickly through the enemy ships keeping his guns cool until he was fired upon. Slippy followed closely looking for the main ship of this attack. As they moved they were also mapping out the positions of the enemy to see if this giant chess match could be ended quickly. Unfortunately this was going to be a very long and very difficult match.

"Fox, all the ships look the same, and none of them are moving. It's kind of scary." Slippy spoke out over the intercom

"Yea, but keep your eyes and ears open Slippy, we are the first line of defense until Corneria can get their ships up here to fight." Fox grumbled softly as he watched everything his eyes moving quickly to the slightest movement.

After a few moments Fox and Slippy were greeted by a pair of enemy Arwings. Fox move away quickly only to find himself being chased as well as Slippy. Fox fly as quickly as his Arwing could go before hitting hyper drive trying to get away so he could fight back. After a moment he threw his controls down, hit the break, and then pulled back slamming the gas. When he did this his Arwing when down and slowed down letting the other fly over him and he was now behind them.

The chase was on and Fox was now the hunter. He took aim and held it before he fired and took his prey out. He would rather not fight but if they were going to attack first he wasn't going to stand back and watch. Turning quickly he went after Slippy and the one chasing him and taking him out quickly keeping Slippy safe.

"Slippy, you ok?" Fox called out

"Yea, I am ok. Fox we have a bogy coming in. From the Rogue Galaxy side of Lylat! I cannot read who it is."Slippy cried out flipping over and flying away from it not sure if it was enemy or friend.

"BEHIND YOU SLIPPY ANOTHER BENERIAN ARWING!" Fox hollered as another enemy Arwing flew in from out of sight to attack Slippy.

"What..."Slippy turned and let out a scream as he tried to avoid an oncoming missile.

Within a split second the missile exploded and through the flash Slippy flew unharmed. And the enemy Arwing was soon nothing but rubble and junk as the bogy flew through the area and around everyone quickly. The one inside was a pink feline and she gave a wink to Slippy as she passed.

"Slippy you should be more careful." Katt laughed over the radio. "Katt Monroe, at your service, Capitan Fox McCloud."

"Katt what are you doing here?" Fox took off to a safe distance away from the Benerian army to make a plan before they were attacked once more.

"Well I got a call from the old fur ball and decided to help my old friends. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Katt smiled and looked back to the enemy. "Well they are hiding the Lead ship really well. What are we going to do?"

"We have to wait for Pepper to tell us what to do and what he can do. I am sure the Benerian fleet will take down any space craft that tries to leave the planet be it Military or civilian." Fox growled trying to think of what to do. "We have to use what he was to distract them."

"What Three little Arwings? I can see that working well." Katt sighed "But it looks like Birch isn't moving his men yet. I wonder why?"

"In order to attack the planet they have to go in to the atmosphere and Corneria as the best Land to air defense. Right now Beneria has the upper hand with being able to stop almost any ship from leaving the planet. It's a stale mate, just a matter of time." Fox growled.

"No need to growl boy, we can win" James's voice called over the radio. "Besides we can think of something to distract them. We have six of us now."

"Dad, you're here too. Six?" Fox was confused until two black Arwing came in to view next to his father. "Ah Wolf, Panther, your mission went well I hope."

"Yes and no." Wolf snarled. "We got Krystal there and dropped off the supplies, but Hawk got away. And they got Krystal's Arwing."

"WHAT?" Fox screamed out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT HER ARWING? AND WHO IS THEY?"

"Well Hawk got a friend and they apparently were able to get the better of Krystal. We came down to help she said she was ok and told us to get them. But we lost them and found him." Panther purred out looking at the enemy. "Well we took a whole planet of Aparoids down. Think we can take down a military army with twice the fire power?"

"We have no choice" Fox and James spoke up at the same time and glanced to each other through the windows smirking like they had come up with the same plan.

"You thinking what I am thinking?" Fox smirked.

"Flying Lessons?" James laughed.

"Yea, let's teach their Pilots how to fly again." Fox smirked and shifted and took off. "Take out their guns and Engines, try not to kill anyone, let's go!"

The six of them took off quickly in to the large mass of enemy ships rolling spinning and looping around them getting their attention. They even fired a few missiles and shot at them to get then to send out their Fighter pilots so they could work on knocking out part of their forces and making them less of a threat and to give the Corneiran army and civilians a chance to get in to position to attack and evacuate.

Fox and the others were using this time to have some fun, but still took what they did very seriously because it was still life or death out in this space. Panther and Wolf started a running count of how many Arwings they unarmed. James was showing off his skills as he flew proving it was like riding a bike and he never forgot. Katt and Slippy were keeping an eye out the others they were not sharp shooters but they did back up very well. Fox moved quickly counting his marks as he took them out as he was still trying to figure out how big this army really was.

Planet Sauria 9:15 A.M

Krystal woke up slowly her body aching from the day before. Turning her head she looked around till she saw Tricky laying quietly sleeping bandaged tightly done around his chest. She smiled see he was alive and well taken care of. She started to look around once more noticing she was no longer in the com. Center on the planet. She was outside lying in a sleeping bag and the sun was just peaking over the tall cliff around the valley they were in.

She turned to push herself up when she felt a sever stabbing in her hip. She cried out and stopped moving. She remembered the blaster shot she had received the day before. She whined and shook with pain not wanting to move again. Tricky raised his head and looked to her before he slowly got up and walked closer to her and lay back down.

"Tricky, you're alright?" Krystal spoke softly to him.

"Yea, I am. I have a very thick skin so that blast hurt but didn't do too much. He said it was like a bad burn and would heal in no time at all." Tricky spoke happily knowing she was awake and well.

"He? Who is he?" Krystal turned her head to look but couldn't see anyone in her sight.

"Hey Kris." A familiar voice called out before the face that matched came in to sight. "You took a nasty hit. Let me help you up. I got breakfast."

"Falco? I must be dreaming" Krystal put her arm around him as he helped her up and sat her gently net to a tree log so she could lean back. "What are you doing here?"

"Doctors said I am good to go, just have to go for my yearly from now on." Falco smiled and gave her a small box of cereal. "I am really sorry for everything I have done, I can understand if you cannot forgive me."

Krystal listened to him and nodded to him. She understood and he knew she did but also knew she had every right to hold a grudge and hate him. Falco looked away from her and to the ground as he finished his own breakfast. He stood up and tossed the trash in to a small bag hanging off his Arwing. Falco pulled the ladder down before walking back over to her. Krystal watched him and realized that he was not wearing his favorite coat.

She looked down and saw that she was wearing his coat. She also saw that she was not wearing her clothes at all. She was wearing a pair of his pants and under the coat she had her own tank and Bra. She looked around slowly and Falco saw her confusion mixed with a bit of concern. He walked over and sat back down.

"Your clothes are in the Arwing along with everything else that cannot stay here. Your clothes had quite the hole in them and a lot of blood on them." Falco blushed a bit and didn't look to her. "So I had to put you in something clean and such."

"Thank you Falco." Krystal winced as she started to push herself up to her feet. "We need to go now. Fox and them need us. Hawk is working for Birch…and they got my Arwing."

Falco got up and helped her quickly. He looked back to Tricky and smiled. Tricky got up and walked over letting Krystal lean against him. Krystal looked to Tricky and patted his nose gently before looking to Falco once more.

"Well let's go then. Tricky you take care of your people. As for the bandages take them off tomorrow and just sit in some clean cool water and stay out of the sun. That should help heal the wound faster." Falco spoke out to Tricky as he was getting his Arwing ready for Krystal. "You're lucky you dinosaurs have thick skins."

"Yea that blaster barely hurt me." Tricky smiled and laughed "No go kick his Butt, and tell Fox we are rooting for him."

"We will Tricky." Krystal smiled as she grabbed the ladder of the Arwing and slipped her leg through the rung. "We will, and I will come back to make sure your ok too. Good Bye Tricky, see you again soon."

Falco reached down and stared to lift the ladder pulling Krystal up with it. She winced and held tight as she couldn't avoid all the pain. She grabbed the lip of the cock pit and pulled herself up as Falco grabbed her around the waist lifting her up before putting her in his rear seat. He checked her bandages and made then tighter and thicker while putting some more padding on the seat.

"You do realize this flight is going to hurt a lot right? Taking off and hyper jumping?" Falco wanted to make sure she was will and understood the amount of pain she was going to be in.

"What doesn't kill me will make me stronger right?" Krystal smiled as she pulled the buckles around her and latched them.

"That's the Krys I know." Falco jumped to the front and closed the cock pit door and turned everything on.

Within a few moments Falco was off the ground and taking off and leaving the planet atmosphere. Krystal clenched her teeth tightly and whined trying not to cry from the pain of the G force on her injured body. Falco flew quickly before he triggered his hyper drive and took off. For him being a pilot the G force was hard on the body but for Krystal was worse because of injury on her hip. They were not in Hyper Space long only little under an hour but for Krystal it was like eternity because of the pain.

"Krystal are you still awake and Alive back there." Falco spoke up making sure she was ok.

"Yea…"Krystal panted heavily from the pain as she trying to focus off it so it would go away. "How close are we?"

"Very, I can see other ships already. We will find the Great Fox so you can help Peppy and Rob, I will then help the others." Falco paged the Great Fox and flew down to the planet quickly staying out of sight of any enemy ship so he could get in and out. "Just hold out a bit longer Krystal and you will be in a safe and a lot smoother ride."

Falco descended quickly not waiting for clearance as he moved quickly through the sky right to the Great Fox which was parked and taking on passengers for evacuation. Falco landed nearby and opened the cock pit. He stood and helped Krystal out of the buckles and out of the Arwing. She wrapped her arms rightly around his neck as he wrapped one arm around her holding her close to his chest as he easily slide down the ladder. He lifted her legs and ran to the Great Fox cutting in to the line quickly making the scare civilians angry. Falco looked to them and narrowed his eyes and kept going.

Falco reached the Bridge and the door slid open. Peppy looked over seeing Falco holding Krystal and rushed over. Peppy though old was very quick on his feet. He took Krystal from Falco and quickly sat her in one of the nearby seats.

"What are you two doing here? What happened to her?" Peppy was very concerned.

"Hey Peppy, nice to see you again. " Falco spoke sarcastically. "Well I am here to drop her off and then I am going back out to help Fox. I will tell you the rest later. Her you can ask her that."

"I am fine Peppy, Just a little blaster shot. " Krystal smiled and pushed herself up quickly. "Get ready for takeoff Peppy we are almost full. I saw that line."

"Ok, Rob you heard her start up the engines, Falco Good luck and safe flying." Peppy stood and saluted Falco before Falco ran out to join the others.

Falco was out of the ship in no time and was in his own Arwing in to time and already taking off. Peppy closed the hatch one he saw the civilians were inside and in their places. He nodded and waited for the green light to take off as they needed to get off the planet quickly and out of harm's way.

Corneria space 7:00 PM

Fox and the others were growing tired of flying and fighting as they waited for the rest of the army to come out. A few Cornerian war ships made it off the planet and were flying close as Fox and his team saw allied Arwings had come to help. Fox and his team backed off and docked in the war ships for some rest and refuel as well as restock of ammunition. They all sat at a small table in a cafeteria area so they could rest and eat. Pepper walked in and saluted them quickly.

"Thank you for all of your help Star Fox Team, and company." Pepper's voice was rough and tired. "We are doing our best to hold back the enemy now that they have officially opened fired on us. Please rest and relax for the rest of the night. "Pepper Saluted once more before he nodded his head and left the group to rest.

"Thanks pepper. We will." Fox spoke softly as everyone in the group was showing they lack of energy.

"So we wait till the morning before going back out to the Front line and start all over." Panther spoke softly. He looked to Wolf and smirked "I got 7 how about you."

"8." Wolf grinned before taking a swig of his drink.

"Are you two having a competing for who can destroy more enemies?" James looked to them in disbelief. "Man you young kids have to respect for the battle field."

"Sorry," Both panther and wolf lowered their ears and head to the older Fox apologizing to him.

"You should be, besides I win with 13." James chuckled. "Katt, Slippy, you count too?"

"6 are all. "Slippy spoke up

"5, but Slippy and I were keeping your guys back covered more than anything else." Katt spoke up as she couldn't believe they were playing a game while in battle.

"7, 8, 13, 6, 5… that are 39 plus those I took down are about 50." Fox hummed softly. "They are going to be a difficult enemy to face. But something seemed off by the amount of ships that were out there. Like they were trying to conceal something"

"Probably a decoy to hide someone planning something." Falco walked in to the room smirking as the group turned to face him.

"FALCO! What are you doing here?" Fox jumped from his chair walking over taking his hand in a firm hand shake before being pulled to a quick hug. "Why are you not on the planet anymore?"

"Doctors said I was fine just need to keep it easy and if I feel ill to relax. I can here after I dropped Krystal off with Peppy."

"What do you mean dropped Krystal of with Peppy? She should be at Sauria caring for Tricky." Fox was growling as he turned to face Wolf and panther. "Falco what happened."

"Well apparently everything when according to plan but they flew off with Krystal's Arwing. I was there and looking for you guys when I found Krystal and Tricky." Falco spoke softly not wanting Fox to fly off the deep end. "They are both fine and Krystal needed a lift back that's all."

"I will call them" Fox ran out of the room quickly followed by James and Slippy.

Katt threw herself at Falco hugging him tightly. Falco smiled and held her close before he looked up to Panther and Wolf narrowing his eyes. Katt saw Falco's eyes and let him go deciding to go see how Krystal and the others are with Fox. When she left Falco walked to the table and looked to them.

"You both are in deep shit when Fox gets back. You guys left Krystal on Sauria with a rather bad injury." Falco was angry and was letting them know before Fox came back ready to kill them. "She was lucky I was looking for you guys on the planet. If she tells Fox you both are going to talk quick and pray he doesn't have any friendly fire accidents."

"Panther you dropped the cargo, did you see her?" Wolf was angry to but with himself for not making sure she was ok.

"I saw her curled on the ground covering her head and getting up, I didn't see anything else. I thought she was down cause you fired close trying to hit Hawk, and she would contact us later." Panther dropped his head as he let his rage of Hawk blind him from her safety.

"Well I would beat you two for your stupidity but I won't have to when Fox gets back." Falco stood up and walked out of the room. "Best of luck to you both, I recommend not going to far because that will piss him off more when he finds out."

Great Fox 8:00 PM

Krystal sat in Fox's chair. She had changed in to something more comfortable and appropriate. She sat in the seat taking command in Fox's place because he was out. She had the Ship off the planet and fallowing another to a safe Haven for the civilians. A hailing buzzer sounded and she looked up as Peppy nodded to open the link. Fox's face filled the screen.

"Hello Fox." Krystal smiled to him and stood up slowly from the seat as she was in pain but not as much now that she had access to medication that helped.

"Krystal are you ok? I heard you were brought back to the ship by Falco." Fox was very concerned looking to her seeing her stand up. "Your hurt!"

"I am fine Fox just a lucky shot from Hawks new girl friend before they took off." Krystal smiled. "I am fine Tricky is as well. He sends his luck and cannot wait to see you again. But we must not talk long we don't want anyone to hack out communications link. I will contact you when we are close again."

"Yea please do and Krystal be safe." Fox smiled to her before the communications link dropped.

Krystal stood smiling before looking to Peppy. Peppy only smiled and checked his monitors a bit before spinning his chair around and patting the one next to him wanting her to come over and sit down so they could talk quietly.

"How much longer till we reach the safe haven for these people?" Krystal walked over and slowly sat.

"Only a few hours. It a space base on one of the moons of one of the sister planets. We will land rest refuel and head back to help if we can." Peppy smiled knowing she wouldn't refuse to stay there and be safe.

"Thank you Peppy. I just hope we can stop this war before it's too late."Krystal hummed softly before pulling her knee up on her good side and hugged it. "I wish there was a way to stop it faster."

"Find Birch and imprison him." Peppy smiled with a soft chuckle. "But for now we should just be thankful we are all safe. Tomorrow is going to be a very rough day. If I know Pepper as well as I do. He is going to keep them up in the sky were his best can do their best. And you know Fox and the rest will come back victorious like they always do."

"Thanks Peppy." She stood up and kissed his cheek softly. "I am going to go to bed now. I only pray for good dreams and for our friends to come back safe."

"Good night Krystal." Peppy watched her leave before looking to his monitor again. "You will need all the rest you can get now. Fox, Falco, Katt, James. Come back safe."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey y'all I warned you of a massive upload and I am thanking you all for baring with the quick updates. I had 14 chapters already written and waiting for posting and that's what I did. I pre-read each chapter one by one finding mistakes asking myself with what the hell I was on, because most of the mistakes were stupid. Also I had forgotten the story and needed a reminder of what was going on. In the long run I will ask you to bare the delays between chapters because of work and well I kind of forgot how I planed this story to end originally. And thanks to those who gave me reviews especially Thestarfox64master for remembering this story from AFF, Now for the next chapter which took forever to come up with. This chapter is a bit shorter but I ran out of mojo while writing so enjoy what I got for ya!

Benarian Airship 9:30 A.M

Hawk and Lynx arrived back in the Lylat system and headed to Planet Corneria. They didn't have to worry about landing on the planet or anything as their target was the Benarian warships. Just a quick refueling maybe get some money for Krystal's Arwing and they would be on there way out to a better place.

They sent out a hailing call looking Birch and permission to dock. With their request Granted both Hawk and Lynx flew in to one of the larger ships and docked before jumping out of the Arwing and space craft. Hawk smiled to Lynx and put his arm around her affectionately. He had only met her around one month prior but he really enjoyed her company. They waited until Birch walked in to the Hangar to greet them shaking their hands and saluting.

"Why did you come here Hawk?" Birch growled out as he didn't seem to be too happy that they were there.

"We got chased back this way by a couple of pests, hoping to refuel and maybe sell you a Starfox Arwing."Hawk smiled and waved a hand back to the silver and blue Arwing. "The best and latest the Cornerian engineers have come up with."

"You moron!" Birch pulled back and swung punching Hawk in the face with a lot of force. "Do you realize that the Stafox team will be looking for that? They can track it here if they know you have it."

"Hawk!" Lynx stepped forward to Hawk as he stumbled back. She turned her gaze to Birch. "With all due respect sir, we brought it here for you to have the upper hand. If you were flying that Arwing you will blend with their team and the Cornerian Arwings."

"Shut your mouth you mangy cat." Birch back handed Lynx before growling. "The only reason you are still alive Lynx is not because you were useful but because it doesn't take a genius to pull the trigger of a gun and if you died we were not losing a valuable member of our military."

"Shut your mouth Birch." Hawk growled seeing that Lynx was hurt by what was said.

"You don't get it Hawk. She had a simple job go with you, kill you and bring the money back. But she failed, why I don't know but that's fine, just means I get the pleasure of killing you both myself." Birch pulled his Blaster out and aimed. "Sad part is Lynx, if you did as you were told, you wouldn't have to suffer."

"Lynx?" Hawk looked to her confused and enraged. "Tell me what he is saying is a lie."

"Its not but I didn't now did I." Lynx looked to him before looking back to Birch.

"How touching now, you both can die." Birch growled out and moved his gun quickly to Hawk before pulling the trigger

Lynx readied herself for the blast before she saw Birch's eyes move to his target. She moved rather quickly and shoved Hawk with all her strength to push him away from the blast. She managed to get him out of the way unfortunately for her she wasn't fast enough to dodge and was hit square in the chest. She was thrown back a bit and she landed on the ground with a limp thud.

Hawk stumbled to the side before falling over when he was pushed. He looked up in time to see Lynx take the hit of the blaster. Looking to Birch he pulled his own blaster and fired it hitting Birch in the shoulder. Hawk knew he only has second before other shots would be fired and he was up and running to the Arwing.

He stopped and cursed himself before reaching to his belt and pulling out a small glass ball and throwing it at Birch and his guards. The ball broke and instantly filled area around them with smoke and dust. Stray shots were fired wildly in to the smoke one clipping Hawk in the leg and another on the side of his waist.

Hawk as quickly as he could turn and ran to Lynx, picked her up, dragged her to Krystal's Arwing and put her in the back seat. He himself jumped in quickly closed the hatch and spun the Arwing around to leave. Luckily with the laser field hangar doors he could leave quickly with out having to fight his way out. He was off and running from the ship trying to figure out where to go for safety and to get Lynx treated if she didn't die as well as himself.

"Lynx stay with me. You got to live so I can kill you."Hawk growled before he flew out of the Benarian fleet and met the wall of Corneria.

He quickly flew in to the Cornerian side of the field. He looked around till he found a carrier ship and flew to it and sent out of an emergency request as he entered the Hangar and docked. The moment he docked and had the hatch open, there was a crew already there and pulling him and Lynx out rushing them to the medical bay. He knew what would happen to both of them after they were treated but living was defiantly better then not. Plus he had a lot of information that hopefully helpful to the army.

10:15 AM Cornerian Carrier ship

"General Pepper we have a situation that needs to be dealt with ASAP."

"What is the situation, lieutenant?" General Pepper spoke as he was in a meeting hall with the Star Fox and Star Wolf team. "It better be important to be disrupting this meeting."

"Sir, A bird by the Name of Hawk just boarded the carrier with another and they are in the medical bay right now. We have a few guards stationed at their doors to keep them from leaving." Lieutenant spoke quickly and to the point. Wolf and Panther heard this message and both stood quickly before they were stopped by a glair from James.

"Good we will be down there once we are done here" General Pepper spoke sternly

"But sir, he requested an immediate conference with you. Saying its life or death."

General Pepper snorted a bit and stood up before looking to the others and nodded softly. They all stood up and waited till Pepper spoke to the other then closed the communication and left the room. He was followed by the two teams down to the medical bay. Both Wolf and Panther were on edge and ready to kill.

James stopped and grabbed them by their shoulders and stopping them. They looked back to him and he only smiled softly before he whispered to them to stay calm and wait to see what happened before they jumped to attack for a revenge they both wanted.

Once they got to the room General Pepper stepped in and looked to Hawk who was sitting on a bed as a nurse stitched up his side. With a clearing of his throat the nurse looked over and quickly finished before leaving the room. Hawk looked over and saw Pepper, Falco, Slippy, and Fox. He could see the red in their eyes he knew they were going to be his nightmare.

"Good Morning Hawk. I was told you wish to speak with me." Pepper started off the conversation. "Please note I am very busy and have very little time."

"Then I will get to the point. Birch is in the Ship with the number 48-27 on the side of it. I also brought back the Arwing that was taken from a woman in Sauria." Hawk was quick in his words.

"Really now." Pepper looked to Fox, and with a nod Fox sent Slippy to check the Arwing. Slippy quickly left to head to the Arwing. "You do know you are a wanted man, and even wanted dead. Do you have anything else to share with us?

"Yes, Birch paid me to take any and all lab experiments' that were available in the air base you tried to lock me up in. They reproduced all medication for enhancing combat abilities. He has also been working in secret under the Queens nose. All those ships out there are here with out her knowing. Birch declared war on you first because with you not being able to leave your planet he can, and most likely will, send a war declaration to Benaria. The military on those ships are loyal only to Birch and he has about 80% of the Benerian Army as his loyal servants."

"How do you know all of this?" Pepper crossed his arms "Surely if you knew this you were close to Birch. And how do we know you are not planning something?"

"Easy I know this because I know how to dig for information, plus I have one of his military with me that he may have killed. I got information from her. He also planned to have me killed so he didn't have to pay me after I gave him everything he wanted. I don't take well to back stabbing."

"Nor do Wolf and panther." Fox snapped out at Hawk.

"Those idiots? I was never working with them those rumors of them working with me were just that rumors. Besides as for their base being over run with my men, well, that was simple. I got Leon to follow me and with that men followed him. I was planning on talking to Panther and Wolf in joining me but they came at me with guns and I could tell they were not going to follow after that. Leon wasn't very loyal anyways who ever had more money to give him he would go to them." Hawk was not going to argue but he did feel the need to clear some things up. "I only did what I did to ensure I got paid, and well I am stuck here as a prisoner."

"Hawk, you are placed under arrest until further notice, however If you have any more knowledge of what is going on please tell us. So we can inform all the right sources." Pepper spoke harshly he wanted all the info he could get. "Plus if what you say is useful we may go light on your punishment though I cannot guarantee anything right now."

"Ok, old dog. Birch plans to wait till you guys try to move out before attacking so your standstill right now is ok but with trade ships unable to move in and out your planet will slowly fall apart. While they can intercept those trade ships and keep going. As for going after the Benerian Queen, he is power hungry and that all he sees is power and taking over. Someone needs to tell the Queen to get her to safety." Hawk spoke very worriedly. "And if you try to evacuate the planet Birch has fighter on the other side of the planet ready to take out civilian ships.

"Thank you Hawk, the information you gave us will be a great help. Now to get plans going we need to get to that Queen, and get people off this planet to safety for the time being." General Pepper left the room speaking with Fox and Falco following behind.

"Don't worry Pepper, Peppy and Krys are working on evacuating just inform them of the issue with the ships." Fox spoke up before taking his chin in to his hand. "But to get someone over to the queen will be hard."

"I will do it" Falco spoke up." I can get through that line with no problem."

"Yes but your never very stealthy. Not to mention your one of the best fighter pilots. If we start getting attacked we will need the best we got. We need someone that can get through, be quick, and not get caught."

"Leave it to me." Panther purred out as she stepped closer. "I was the one that broke Hawk out of prison. I am sure I can sneak in to a palace and get a girl out a lot easier. Just need one person for backup just incase I need cover"

"Then it's settled. Panther you will go. Wolf you go with him because you know his fighting style better then any other. Get her out of there now, and bring her to the White moon. There is a base there that she will be safe at." Pepper saluted them before dismissing them and headed off to revise battle plans with the rest of the team.

Wolf and Panther Both Saluted and ran quickly to the hangar they had to get to Beneria, get in to the castle get out and not be followed. This was the kind of missions Panther loved. It tested his abilities to the max. They jumped in to their Arwing and took off instantly not waiting any longer then they needed. This was a do or die job and they were not going to die, at least not that easily.

Fox, James, Falco, and Pepper went back to the board room to discuss plans. Their top priority was civilians. They needed to get everyone out that was not able to fight. This was going to be hard and they all knew it. Their first move was to tell Peppy and Krystal of the other ships so they didn't let others take off. The Screen come up with Peppy sitting peacefully reading a book.

"Peppy!" Pepper Barked scaring the old hare.

"Oh, good morning Pepper, evacuation is going as planned" Peppy chimed up

"That's wonderful Peppy but there was been a slight wrench thrown in to the works." Pepper was not happy about learning the ships on the other side ready to shoot down any evacuation ships. "But we have been informed that the army outside the planets orbit has ships and fighters ready to shoot down any evacuating ships."

"Oh, well we can't have that can we." Peppy smirked. "I am sure Krystal and I can handle that problem. Do you know how many ships?"

"No we don't all we know is they are there and if you try to lean you will be shot down. We have sent this word to every ship that was readying for evacuation. We are at a loosing stalemate Peppy just be ready to get those ships out of there once we figure out what to do."

"Yes sir Pepper, I will be right on that then." Peppy smiled his usual smile and closed the communications before he got up. "Well Rob what are you sitting there for, you heard the old dog, there are ships in our way."

"Yes sir, what will we do?" Rob stood up from his chair.

"First we check, on Krystal, than we get some tea while we have a little chat with James, and lastly we show those youngsters how to really fly a ship." Peppy laughed a bit as he left the bridge heading down the hall to talk to Krystal to inform her of what happened.

Peppy knocked on the door to Krystal's room and waited till he heard her call for him to enter. When she didn't respond he tapped the key panel to the side of the door opening it up. He looked in to her room and saw it was empty with a light on in her bathroom with the door slightly open.

"Krystal are you ok? Are you in the bathroom?" Peppy walked over to the bathroom slowly when he heard gagging and coughing followed by the sound of the toilet flushing.

He pushed the door open and looked to Krystal. She was wearing only a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, her hair was a mess having not been brushed. She glanced back and looked to Peppy as she was sitting on the floor in front of the toilet. She looked ready to cry. As long as she has been with the Star Fox team, Peppy always noticed she didn't take well to being ill. She would cry or be on the verge of it depending on how sick she was.

He smiled down to her and grabbed a paper cup off the counter and filled it with fresh water giving it to her before he got a clean cloth and soaking it clean water before he knelt down next to her. Once she rinsed her mouth out he reached over and cleaned her chin and mouth off.

"Not feeling well dear?" Pepper spoke softly trying to make her feel better. Now wasn't a great time to be getting sick but it couldn't be helped.

"Always better after right?" She chuckled and rinsed her mouth once more spitting in to the toilet before flushing once more. She started to get up.

"Alright then, up we go" Pepper stood with her and put an arm around her walking her out to her bed. "I am sure it will pass quickly. You were never one to stay sick for long."

"Peppy… Please don't tell Fox," Krystal looked to Peppy with pleading eyes.

"I won't don't worry, dear girl, I am sure he wont mind if I don't tell him your not well" Peppy spoke calmly.

"I hope not." Krystal grimaced and lied down in her bed as Peppy pushed her to lie down.

"I just came to let you know evacuation plans have changed because of the army around the planet are now aimed not just for fighters but for civilian ships as well. Do not worry my dear you rest up and get well. Leave everything to the others.

Peppy left the room making sure to shut the door as he was going to make something for her to eat while he made tea. After all being on an empty stomach was not good for anyone even if they were sick. He was worried as he always did for all the team members. He was like a grandfather to all of the team members and made them all feel better when they needed it.

Krystal watched him leave as she slowly got out of bed and went to her desk. She lifted up her wrist com and moved back to her bed sitting down. She held it in her hands trying to figure out what she was going to do. She knew she had a few choices but her biggest fear was confronting what she was going to do when she figured out how she was going to do it.

"I guess I should do what Fox and Falco would do. Dive in head first and hope for the best." She mumbled to herself as she pushed a button on the com before hearing it buzz a few times.

"Hey Krystal, is something wrong?" the familiar voice of Fox rang out through the speaker. He looked to his wrist along with Falco, James, and Pepper.

"No, Fox I just thought you would like to know I am better. Peppy has been taking good care of me since I got back from Sauria." Krystal didn't know she was interrupting a war meeting

"Yea I am glad you are ok, but if that is why you called, you shouldn't have worried. I knew you were ok your with Peppy." He was still in the meeting and he only answered because he thought it was am emergency. But now they were all a little relieved.

"That's not why I called." She looked down.

"Krys, what's wrong? Do I need to come down? You don't sound like yourself right now." Fox was now getting worried again. She was sounding off a little too far off then he liked.

"Fox… I am pregnant…"


	16. Chapter 16

Hello peoples like I said I would like to apologize for being so late with this update, as a said before I lost my hard drive which had this chapter fully typed out already. But with horrible things great and better things can come. Having to rewrite the chapter I feel I made it better then the first. Also I would like to apologize again as I also said I would have it done and posted no later then Monday I realized I didn't specify which Monday. I know I know bad me. Now I say enjoy the chapter while my brain relaxes from trying to get this too you as quickly as possible and start a new chapter.

11:00 pm Benaria Royal Palace

Crouched in the shadows under a large sculptured gargoyle, he waited for the right moment to move. He was dressed in black head to toe; his golden eyes the only offset of black on his entire being. He was waiting his moment to strike, waiting for the moment best to avoid being seen. He was the master of stealth, no one could be more then he, and he was Panther Caroso.

Two hours earlier

Panther and Wolf landed a couple miles away from the royal palace in the dense forest. They had to move quick and sneaky to avoid from being detected as they moved in to the airspace and broke through the atmosphere. They were literally breaking all the rules they learned in their flight classes to get on to the planet.

"Panther are you ready to go?" Wolf's voice sounded over the radio on a low channel.

"Almost I just need to get focused. So I am to go in and get the Queen out, anything else?" Panther was trying to relax before the mission clear his mind and get it focused only on the mission.

"No, the Queen should the only one. We have reports that the princess at her school. And that on one of the silver moons of Nia" Wolf grumbled a bit not liking that they were going to have to make a second possibly very dangerous stop.

"Ok then lets go." Panther barked as he jumped out of his Arwing "Give me three hours before you come and shake things up." He quickly darted off in to the woods.

Panther planned one hour to the palace, even if he could run straight there in about 30 minutes. He was planning traps and guards in the woods. Then he gave himself two hours to get in to the palace find the queen and get her ready to escape before Wolf came to cover their escape back to his Arwing. The plan was set and ready to go. This was a one time only mission, it was succeed or die.

Present time

Panther has got to the royal palace rather quickly with little to no difficulty. His biggest slow down were the trees and it surprised him that there were not more guards patrolling the woods. He had scaled the wall effortlessly and when he looked over he then realized why the outside was so easy. There had to be an easy 30 soldiers just on this side of the palace yard. He needed to hide and hide quick and that's when he found the large gargoyle that sat perched on the wall and sat under it to hide in its shadow.

Waiting for the right chance he watched and watched before dropping to the ground in to a few large shrubs before sneaking by. The black clothes and fur worked well to hide him in the shadows but his biggest challenge was going to be getting across the yard to the building itself. All he could do now was move quickly and silently around the perimeter trying to get closer. He was at least one football field away from the building and there was no way he could run 100 yards with out being seen. Where was his opening he needed and where could he go next?

Just when he was about to send a signal to Wolf for backup he saw his next move. The rear of the palace the wall was a bit closer to the Palace about 70 yards away. It was still quite a distance to go uncovered, but it was better then the 100 yards. He quickly moved there hiding behind the bushes and shrubs against the wall being extra careful not the move them to much. Once at the back of the building he looked about for maybe another bit of luck.

Fortune smiled once more on him showing an open window on a higher floor and a rose vine that crawled up the palace wall to the roof. That was his way up but now to not be seen in his 70 yard sprint. What was his next move? He had to think quickly what was his next move what could he do to get closer then it hit him. Well more or less felt it against the back of his head.

A guard had spotted him. When he wasn't sure but he was still spotted. The guard placed a plasma gun to the side of his head. Panther closed his eyes and put his hands up quickly showing his hands were empty and hopefully it would help him live just a little longer. The guard stepped back jerking the gun slightly.

"Stand up." The voice growled deeply at Panther, but he did as he was told. "Turn around hands behind your head."

Panther followed every command to the dot, which was until the other put his gun away and grabbed his arm. Panther quickly snatched the guys arm with his other and spun quickly bring his hands over his head and down twisting the arm of the guard then flipping him over on to his back. In that same motion Panther pulled his own gun and placed it to the top of the guys head and dropped on to the mans stomach legs pinning the others.

"Ok now my turn. Answer me wrong and well you can guess. Who do you work for?" Panther hissed

"General Birch." The guard spoke back with a bit of a panicked tone.

"Alright, who gave you the order to Patrol out here?"

"General Birch ordered higher patrol."

"Good, now tell me where do your loyalties lay?" Panther glared down at him almost daring him to say the wrong thing.

"My loyalties are to the crowned king of Beneria"

"Ah I see, but last time I remember the crowned king was dead and the queen never remarried" Panther smiled darkly and pulled the trigger on his plasma gun and dragged the body in to the shrubs.

About ten minutes or so later Panther came out of the bushes dressed in the man's uniform and casually walked across the yard to the side of the palace. He looked around and waited a bit before making sure the coast was clear and started up the rose vine. It didn't take him long to scale the roses to the window. With a look down and a tested reach Panther threw himself from the rose vine and grabbed on to the windowsill. Hanging a bit he pulled himself up slowly and peeked into the room to make sure it was safe to climb in to.

He saw nothing and climbed in quickly and without a second thought remove the guars uniform so he was back to wearing just his stealth suit. One he was stripped down he looked around the room once more and noticed it was a little girl's room. Stuffed animals lay scattered around the room along with a few other things. He stopped stunned when his eyes lay on a large pile of stuff animals.

There was a small young blue black feline about seven or eight lying in the stuffed animals. Some laid on her other under and around. When he first saw her he thought she was just another stuffed toy until he saw her move. He had to think quickly so he didn't linger too long or have her wake up and scream, screaming is very bad right now. What made things worse was he was nervous around kids they made him very uncomfortable.

Panther took a deep breath and crouched down near the girl and reached a hand out shaking her lightly. He shook her a little harder when she didn't wake up for him. When she woke he quickly put a finger to his mouth and was ready to grab hers to keep her from screaming. She stared at him with a groggy look before yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Who…are you?" her voice was small and soft just as one would expect from a sleepy girl.

"My name is Panther. What is your name little one?" He spoke in a whisper so if anyone was at the door he wouldn't be heard.

"I am Emalia. Princes Emalia, but mommy calls be Ema." The girl was rather sweet and Panther would have to admit it.

"Well your highness, I am here to save you and your mommy. Do you understand?" Panther tried to tell her in the most simplest of ways possible in hopes to not alarm her.

"You're here to save mommy and me from that mean men that were yelling at her?" The littler girl smiled a bit.

"Yes I am." He stood up looked around the room before thinking and grabbed a scarf from her night stand and walked over to her and blindfolding her with it. "What ever you do, do not remove this, no matter what you hear."

"Ok. Mr. Panther Why are those mean men here?" She spoke softly.

"They are here to cause they are mean and are trying to hurt many people but I will stop them." He picked her up as he spoke and slung her over his back so she was piggy back.

He pulled the door open slowly and peaked out and pulled a gun from his holster his other hand wrapped behind him holding the girl up on his back. He slipped out of the room and started down the hall very slowly. Making sure to keep silent as he moved, he looked back to her before whispering to her once more.

"Where would your mom be right now?" Panther stopped peaking around a corner,

"Those men said they were taking her to the throne room." Emalia clung to him a bit more. "They had guns…"

Panther nods and frowns before growling when he saw a few guards heading his way. He placed the girl down. He moved quickly and leaped out in front of the two coming grabbing one and twisted forcing them to slam in to the other. He flipped his gun to his other hand knocks out one then while the other started to get up he brought his knee up in to the back of his head knocking them out as well.

Panther dragged the two guards around the corner and laid them down before picking the girl up once more. He headed down the hall once more looking and listening for the queen or any guards that could lead him to her. He did some periodically and put Emalia down to check around corners and in rooms making sure to clear out areas before he continued. Last thing he wanted was to get in to a fight with the girl on his back, and or being caught and unable to get away with her on his back.

Panther moved in to a room quietly and looked around before stopping when heard a woman speaking. He couldn't make out what she was saying but she was obviously very close. He quickly put a girl down and made sure she was in a safe hiding place. He gave one last look around before placing a hand on the girls head speaking very softly.

"Stay here; do not move from this spot no matter what you hear or what happens." Panther had a bit of a stern tone to his voice before he walked away from her.

He slipped from the room and went down the hall stopping very quickly and hiding behind the corner. He saw two Guards standing at the door to the room next. He took a deep breath and readied his gun. He turned the corner quickly firing two shot taking the two guards out. The noise of them landing on the ground was a bit louder then he wished for.

He slipped up to the room door and slowly pushed it open looking inside. He saw the queen standing in the middle on the room her hands behind her bound as a lieutenant General at her side holding a gun to her as she spoke to a hologram of Birch demanding she step down. With a quick check to his gun he stood and kicked the door open firing on the one holding the queen at gun point and then looked to the hologram with another smile and shooting the computer then looking to the queen.

"Greetings, Your Majesty!" Panther walked searching the soldier for keys.

"Panther!" the queen looked at him surprised to have seen him. "Why are you here? What is the meaning of all this?"

"That my lady will be explained but here is not a good place to be doing so." He pulled a set of keys out and un-cuffed her hands. "Put simply Birch betrayed you and is trying to destroy Corneria."

"Well I figured the first but why?" The queen stood and quickly went to leave the room Panther following very quickly. "First thing first we need to get to my daughter."

"Already done my lady." Panther spoke quickly moving quickly past her and opening the door to the room he left the princess in before removing her from the room and handing her to the queen. "Shall we get while the getting is good?"

"My little girl. Yes lets go quickly" The queen held Emalia tightly and walk quickly following panther as fast as she could they needed to get out of there and quick. "How do you plan to get out of here?"

"I have a way in mind. Just trust me." He grabbed her hand pulling her quickly down the hall and in to a room. It was a bed room that looked as though it had not been touched in years. "Wow I guess there is such a thing as too many rooms." Panther sounded as though he was upset.

"This was my son's room before he died." She looked sad then to her daughter. He was only 15. "She looked very upset. "But how did you know there is a way out of the building in here?"

"Well there are a few things I know that you would be shocked to hear." Panther walked over to the fire place in the far side of the room and pushed on the back wall of it pushing it out till it made a large bang. "Hurry someone had to of heard that."

"Tell me who you are? What do you know?" The queen frowned at him. "I will not go with you until you tell me what's going on. How do I know your not working for Birch?"

"I am just a Pilot working with the Cornerian military, and I am way go good looking to be working for that man. Now please come quickly!"

The queen stalled and her ear twitched when she heard footsteps just outside the door. She looked back to him and walked over to the fire place handing Emalia over to him. She looked back to the door then looked to him and pushed him to go.

"Please go, I will not stand down they will not get the throne." She smiled back to him and nods "Besides Panther, I know who you really are and I am proud to have been saved by you now go." She walked to the door just as it was kicked in and a guard fired at her hitting her in the chest.

"MOMMY!" Emalia started to scream hearing the gun shot and ripped the blind fold off.

Panther went wide eyed and quickly took off running not stopping. He held Emalia tightly as she started kicking violently. He ran through the dark halls before he shouldered a door at the end tumbling though just outside the wall. He stood up and picked Emalia up and kept running.

"NO MOMMY, MOMMY NO!" Emalia reached back before punching and kicking Panther to put her down.

"Emalia knock it off those men will kill you as well. We have to escape now!" He kept running to his Arwing not stopping even as he heard the sirens going off and the sound of others chasing.

Almost on cue he heard an Arwing over head firing quickly in to the palace yard and in to the woods. Panther snarled and ran faster knowing Wolf could not see him and they needed to run and make sure they were not hit. Emalia was clinging to Panther now that she heard the fire shot from the Arwing over them. Running quickly he made the long walk back in only 20 minutes.

"Go to the ship, climb in and stay out of sight." Panther put her down pushing her head to the Arwing. "Please GO!" He pulled his gun and spun quickly firing in to the wood to force off the oncoming guards.

As her fired in to the wood shots came back and he had to clear away those coming after him before he would be able to take off. He fired quickly and stepped back to his Arwing not taking his eyes off the tree line as men started to run out. With a clearer shot he managed to take down a couple before he was shot through the leg making him drop to the ground in pain. He hissed and looked up to him and frowns as the men closed in quickly

"Come on panther move it! " Wolf had flow over and fired at the men scattering them from attacking him and kept going.

Panther got up and quickly stumbled to his Arwing before climbing up in to the seat. He held his leg tightly as the hatch closed. He hissed again before he went looking for his first aide kit. He quickly bandaged his leg quickly and looked back to her.

"Put those seat belts on we are leaving now." Panther barked out quickly and pulled his own harness on firing his engine up and readied to leave.

Once they were both belted in he took off quickly and flew straight up to get out of orbit away from any other ships that might attack and any land guns. They were quickly followed by Wolf and they were moving quick until they were far enough away it was safe to relax. When they could relax Panther check on Emalia and she was fast asleep which made him smile. He opened communications with Wolf.

"Hey Wolf you there?" Panther spoke softly.

"Yea I am here. What's up?" Wolf grumbled a bit.

"We have a really bad problem." Panther glanced back to Emalia again.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Wolf growled a bit.

"The queen was killed. They shot her before we could escape."

"WHAT!" Wolf yelled.

"Will you quiet" Panther snapped still trying to keep his voice down. "I saved the princess. She is sleeping right now!

"Great we have a kid, as the ruler of Benaria." Wolf growled quieting down. "What do we do now? She can not take the throne."

"I know that. She isn't old enough and the only one that is would be her older brother" Panther looked up to the sky and relaxed back in his seat.

"Yea let's go find a dead 15 year old kid." Wolf snorted and sighed trying to figure out what to do next. "This is going to make this war a little bit harder now."

"Tell me about it." Panther grumbled having to think himself. What the queen said really bothered him. No one had ever said they were proud of him. At least no time he could ever remember. "I am gonna get some sleep while sleeping beauty sleeps. Can you keep watch?"

"Yea I will this is gonna be a long trip back considering we have to go around everything to the moon." Wolf looked around once more before flipping his communications to low and flipped his music on so he had something to listen to for the long trip ahead.

Wolf looked around and set a message to the Cornerian base that the others were at telling them what was going on and what happened. He didn't want to be there face to face when they found out the queen was dead, and they only had the princess who was too young to take the throne. With the message sent he closed his eyes picturing Fox's face contorting in rage getting ready to lose his mind. He just chuckled and went back to keeping watch.

2:30 AM Cornerian Air space

Fox woke up hearing a buzzing on his wrist computer. He groped around the side table before finding his wrist computer and rolls on to his back and looks to the screen before turning it on. He groaned and sat up as the screen lit up and he opened the messages. With a yawn he looked to the message.

"WHAT!" He jumped up and pulled his boots on and running out of the room down to hall being joined by General Pepper, on the way to the meeting hall.

They all joined in the room and were already arguing with what to do. Fox kept quiet for a bit trying to plan out everything in his head. While General Pepper yelled to get order in his meeting hall. After a moment James walked in and frowned hearing the yelling and arguing before quieting everyone with an ear piercing whistle. They all stopped and looked at him with disgruntled looks.

"We are missing a queen. We got a princess and a prince. The prince is old enough to take the throne." James snapped out.

"Wait the prince. He is dead how do we have a prince unless the queen or king was not faithful." Another shouted out making James smirk.

"The Prince is on his way here now. Do not worry. You will be very relieved to see that the throne of Benaria is not going to Birch, at least not with out a fight now." James crossed his arms and smiled once more. He glanced to Fox with that same smirk he had when he knew something others didn't.


	17. Chapter 17

6:00 Am Corneria space station

Fox and the other were sitting at the meeting hall still they were on edge and still arguing on what to do next. James input of there being a prince caused more question and another set of arguments for the group. They all looked tired but none of them were willing to back down on their opinions. During the arguments James sat next to fox and closed his relaxing just listening to people arguing.

"Who is the prince?" Fox looked to his father.

"You will see when the time comes." James smirked relaxing in his chair still.

"You are not helping" Fox smirked and leaned back in to his chair.

"I know I am not and it's not my place to say such things and if I did something bad could happen. Remember what I thought you about large military gatherings?" James opened his eye and looked over to him.

"Never trust anyone with any information unless you can trust them with to die for you." Fox nodded slightly and looked around. "And you don't trust half of these men here."

"Pepper is the only one, besides you and Falco that is." James chuckled slightly. "Besides, think the lieutenant general is working for Birch because he has been acting awfully nervous since we were called to help.

"You noticed that to huh." Fox closed his eyes and leaned back

"You want to help me look in to it later?" James questioned.

"Father son Time, sounds like fun" Fox chuckled

Fox smirked and shook his head sitting back thinking about the royal family of Benaria. He met the young prince once when he was about 10 years old. They both dreamed of being pilots, even though the prince knew he would never get the chance. Fox only smirked as the young prince was just like his mother, midnight blue-black fur and bright neon yellow eyes.

Fox sat in deep thought as it was the only thing he could do while the other argued around him. It was nearing eight in the morning when they got a message alert from Wolf and Panther. Pepper quickly hushed everyone and pulled the message up and saluted the duel screen video of Panther and Wolf.

"Greetings both of you, we received your message earlier explaining what happened. Is the princess safe?" Pepper spoke with a rather stern voice to both of them.

"Yea she is ahh!" Panther started to speak before he was startled by Emalia having slipped her head up next to his and smiled brightly. "I thought you were still sleeping?"

"I woke up." Emalia smiled brightly before looking back to the council room. "HI UNCLE PEPPER!" she cheered brightly waving at the screen.

"Hello your highness. Please don't cause them trouble. Wolf Panther we need you both here now, bring her with you." Pepper put his hands behind his back. "We will send a few out to help you get by the wall of Birch's ships. Stay safe and remember her safety is number one priority. Pepper over and Out."

"Yes sir, we will be there in less then an hour." Wolf spoke looking to his watch and radar.

The hologram video closed and Pepper turned his head to Fox and James giving them a nod. With out question they both stood up and left going to the hangar to escort Panther in. Once at the hangar they were they quickly suited up and jumped in to their Arwings. Fox and James turned the engines on and quickly roared out of the hangar. They had to get out their and be ready for fighting before Panther and Wolf got there. Once out they were quickly joined by Katt and Falco. The best of the best on the field, that didn't scream something important, was coming or about to happen.

As if on cue Panther and Wolf came in to site, and Birch sent out a fleet of Arwings to attack them. Panther growled deeply and looked over seeing Wolf flipping switches like made before flooring it in to the fight. Panther couldn't risk being shot down. He looked over his shoulder to the girl who didn't know what was going on just yet.

"Put your seat belts on." Panther barked a bit as he started to ready his flight through. "Under your seat is a blanket Pull it out and hide yourself in it."

"Why?" Emalia spoke with a slightly scared voice as she tightened the belts down and reached for the blanket.

"Because if you don't we will be in a lot of trouble." Panther spoke sharply before pulling pushing the controls forward making them fly off quickly head first in to the battle.

Panther was going in to battle with the girl only to get through. IF he tried to go around or not fight the enemy would know he had the girl and then he would be swarmed. He flew quickly chasing a few enemies taking one or two down before he neared the other sided of the battle field. As he was in the clear the ship jerked hard as they were shot from behind. Panther looked around to see an enemy Arwing was coming at them from behind quickly.

Emalia started crying out as the Arwing jerked around and Panther pushed and pulled at this controls but nothing happened. Warning lights were going off as well as the buzzer saying the ship was shutting down. This was not a good thing as if the ship shut down so did their air and life support. Looking back he saw to the scared girl under the blanket behind him, he felt guilt like no other. It was only a matter of second before they were going to be shot down.

A large explosion happened behind them as the Arwing coming at them was destroyed and Falco flew up over them slowing down. Falco flipped his Arwing over and looked up at Panther. Falco could see the warning alarms popping up on Panthers screens. Panther shrugged with a lazy look like it was nothing to worry about. He thought for a moment and quickly looked around his cockpit before grabbing a small fire extinguisher and smirked.

Panther got out of belts and quickly pulled Emalia out of her and to him he wrapped her tightly in the blanket and smiled to her. Falco watched as everyone was keeping fire off them for the moment. Once Falco realized what Panther had in his Arwing he started to get worried. Panther looked up to Falco again this time with Emalia wrapped in his arm tightly with a blanket. He nodded up to Falco getting ready to do the most stupid then he has ever done.

"Emalia do you trust me?" Panther spoke softly

"You saved my life once already so I do." Emalia looked up to him.

"I won't lie to you; if we stay in here we will both die. We are going to do something very dangerous, and we might not live if we do it." Panther's voice seemed so soft and soothing.

"What do I have to do?" Emalia spoke trying to be brave. She under stood they will die or they could die.

"When I say so I want you to exhale all the air you can and hold till I say its ok. Can you do that?" Panther smiled to her.

"Yes I can." She smiled up to him, and he could tell she was terrified.

"Ok… in 3…2…1… EXHALE!"

At the same time they both exhaled as much as they could and he pulled the cockpit hatch open and jumped out in to space as hard as he could. He quickly pulled the fire extinguisher and used it as a booster to push them to Falco's Arwing faster. Falco pulled his hatch a few seconds after letting it fly open quickly. His buzzers were going off like mad.

Panther saw his goal and in this flight through space time felt like it stopped. He knew if he missed they both be dead. He felt his whole body go cold and felt the cold bite his skin through his fur. Due to his last mission to safe the girl he didn't have on his protective flight suit, only a thin body suit for stealth and easy motion. He was glad he made her wrapped up in the blanket this bitter cold was trying to knock him out. He kept thinking over and over got to make it, got to make it, and got to make it. His vision was starting to go as his body was trying to shut down, not from lack of oxygen but from the freezing bitter cold her body was not used to. With his last bit of energy he forced himself to curl around Emalia and spin them around so they would land in Falco's Arwing the right way in the seat. That was when everything went black the moment he was flipped over to land in the seat.

Panther curled in to a ball twisting a bit landing in the seat behind Falco with Emalia in his arms still. Falco grabbed the hatch switch and pulled it hard closing the hatch quickly letting the cabin fill with air again. Falco with out wasting time took off quickly and jetted in to the hangar quickly and called for medical help. Falco glanced back to them and saw Panther laying limp in the seat with the girl still bundled on top of him.

"Hey are you ok?" He kept flicking his eyes forward and back to the rear seat mirror when he saw the girl moved he was relieved.

"Yes, I am" Emalia went in to a coughing fit as she was trying to catch her breath from their little jump. "It's so cold."

"Don't worry we will be warm shortly" Falco reassured her as he pulled in to the hangar door.

With in seconds of Falco landing in the hangar and opening his cockpit hatch medics were on a lift next to him taking Panther and the girl out quickly to rush them for a health check. Emalia was shaking like a leaf in Panther's arms. She looked to the doctors then back to Panther who was shivering unconscious with a bit of frost on the tips of his fur. Falco was helped out just to get a quick check as he has a slight shiver as well and some frost on his feather but nothing to bad. What Panther did was stupid but it saved Emalia's life and that was his job was to do.

10:00Am Space station Medical Bay

Emalia was brought to a room and checked out quickly before put in a recovery room just to keep an eye on her to make sure she was truly ok. She was being entertained by Falco who as well was checked and was said to be fine. They were playing with small Arwing toys and Falco much to his dismay was losing in a dog fight to a 10 year old. He even showed her different moves they could do and taught her the names of the different parts of the ship. He loved how she was like a sponge and found Arwings to be most interesting. He kept her entertained until the battle outside was over and they would be able to meet with the rest of the crew.

General Pepper walked in to the room with Fox, James, and Wolf. Emalia was laughing as she claimed victory in yet another Arwing battle against Falco. Falco turned when he heard a bit of laughter behind him and chuckled weakly before putting the toy down. Emalia looked up and quickly ran to the end of the bed and jumping in to Pepper and almost instantly started to cry. Even in Peppers older age he was still quick enough to catch the girl as she jumped at him. He knew why she was crying and sat down on the bed.

"Fox, shut the door." Pepper grumbled in his usual stern manner, Fox quickly closing the door, before looking down to Emalia and patting her head. "Its ok my Dear girl."

"No it's NOT!" Emalia cried out. "Mommy is gone and Daddy is gone!"

"I know what happened Emalia but you don't need to worry we are here to help you." Pepper spoke in soft words. He spoke in a way Fox had never heard before, not even when he was a pup.

"But I don't want to be adopted by an evil step mother!" she cried loudly. "Why did those mean man have to hurt her and take her away."

"Because those mean men want your mommy's job. But we won't let them take it. Your mother's job is now yours. "Pepper smiled to her. "And we will help you, and keep you safe. Now dry your tear and calm down because princesses don't cry. They must be happy so those around them can be happy."

Emalia looked to Pepper before looking to the others in the room who all smiled to her trying to make her feel better. She cowered in to Pepper a bit and nodded lightly she looked back to Falco and then to the Arwing toy. She thought a moment and pointed to Falco then looked up to Pepper.

"If he is supposed to keep my safe, I think I want a new protector cause he is bad at fighting with an Arwing." Emalia was rather serious before she heard the others bust out laughing making her smile and laugh her self.

"Hey! KID! I am a better pilot then you! You cheat!" Falco got defensive when she said he was not good at fighting with an Arwing. This just made everyone laugh harder especially Fox and James.

"Ok, Emalia we will get you a good body guard." Pepper laughed and set her down on the bed. "Ok now, these men here are the ones that helped get you here, there are others but they are still coming back in. Men introduce yourselves to Princess of Benaria"

"Your highness" Wolf bowed to her curiously. "My name is Wolf O'Donnell. I was with Panther doing air cover when you were escaping the palace. Also the Leader of Team Star Wolf!

"Fox McCloud, Your Highness." Fox bowed to her before standing back up, "Leader of Team Star Fox."

"James McCloud retired leader of Team Star Fox, but still in duty" James bowed and smiled to her before looking to Falco when he walked over.

"You know my name lil Princess; I am Team Star Fox Ace Pilot." Falco smiled to her.

"Your not very good are fighting with an Arwing how can you be their Ace Pilot?" Emalia looked up to him with a smile.

"I am better flying a big one then a little one." Falco sighed getting a chuckled and shoulder pat from James.

"Don't worry Falco; she is to young to take your spot on the team, even though she is better then you." James poked fun at Falco making him growl and shakes his head.

"Uncle Pepper, Where is Mr. Panther?" Emalia looked up to him with a worried look.

"Panther is in the other room resting. He had a long day young one. Come Maybe he is awake he has been sleeping for about three hours" Pepper reached out taking her hand leading her to Panther's room.

Once they got to Panther's room Pepper motioned for her to stay quiet as they entered. Panther was sitting up with the bed his eyes closed. He was bundled up pretty good to make sure he was warm enough because of his space dive to Falco's ship. Emalia let Pepper's hand go and crossed the room climbing on to the foot of the bed and sitting. Pepper watched as did the other's trying to not wake Panther except Wolf that is. Wolf looked to Panther as he entered the room and put his hands in his pockets.

"Panther stop screwing around." Wolf Barked a bit making the others look at him before they looked to Panther seeing he was awake. "You Idiot how long did you plan to mock sleep?"

"Morning to you to Wolf," Panther sat up a bit more comfortably and looked to the foot of the bed seeing Emalia. "Hey Em, glad you ok."

"Yup!" She crawled up the bed and sat next to him hugging him tightly. "I am happy you are ok too. When they ran you away and you weren't moving I thought you left like mommy did."

"Nope, I am a special cat I have nine lives" Panther chuckled to her.

"five" Wolf spoke up and chuckled a bit. It was a running Gag that Panther had nine lives cause of all the things he should have died from. "This stunt you just pulled, the fight when our base was taken over, Those damn aparoids, and when Leon and I first found you on the streets in Benaria. You should have been dead after being shot in the face with a blaster.

"Oh right I only have five left." Panther chuckled a bit and laughed before looking to Emalia who looked at him confused. "Do not worry it's a joke for older people." He looked back up to the others, "Best if I take it easy cause I lost four lives in less the four years, starting just before I met you. I am starting to think you're a bad luck charm Wolf."

"Only bad luck for those I don't like" Wolf chuckled deeply.

"You were shot in the face and lived?"Fox looked at Panther in disbelief.

"Yea that's where the white scar is from."Panther pointed to the long white scare running over his muzzle.

Fox nodded to Panther before he went and checked the hall and shut the door before turning his wrist computer on scanning the room them turning it off completely. He motioned to his father to do the same and to Falco. Once they were off, Fox walked to Wolf whispering to him. Wolf quickly turned his wrist com off then walked over to Panther's gear doing the same. Once all the wrist coms were off, the room was clear Fox gave James a nod letting him know he could speak.

Emalia moved and sat in Panther's lap getting more comfortable as she took his hand and stared to play with it being bored. She was entertaining herself with as his hand seeing it could almost engulf both of her smaller ones. Panther only looked down and smirked seeing she was keeping quiet as they spoke. He knew what they were saying was going right over her head.

"To bring you two up to date because you were away, when we were informed of the death of the queen everyone started to panic because the little one is too young to take the throne right now. She is not properly school yet so putting the entire empire in to her lap would be too much for her and too big a risk for the planet." James crossed his arms as he spoke. "But we do have good news we do have Emalia's old brother, the crowned prince and heir to the throne."

"How is that possible?" Wolf spat out before he got a hush from across the room.

Everyone looked over as Panther pointed down to the sleeping child in the room. They blinked as they all swore she was wake just a second before. Fox was amazed at how quickly she was able to fall asleep with people talking in the room and being loud on top of that. James smirked as he remembered when Fox would do thing as balls and other large parties. Wolf grumbled a bit as he was hushed before he looked back to the others.

"He ran away from home and when they finally got to his ship it was flying into a star." Wolf spoke up quietly this time still showing he was confused. "He was about 15 when he heard that on the new it wasn't something you forget. "They aired his last words saying he couldn't take the pressure he didn't want it, and flying in to that star was the only way out."

"That is true. No one can live flying in to a star, No ship has the ability not even now." Panther spoke softly

"Yes I know I watched that with Fox. He and the prince were friends when they were about 5 years old. I didn't believe that boy would do something so stupid. He was to smart for it and way to willful and prideful to take his life like that. Unfortunately no one could do or say anything all the proof laid in his death. That was until I saw a certain pilot pop up the news paper a few years back. It made me curious and I looked in to it." James spoke with a hushed tone but everyone could still hear him. "Found out he changed his name slightly to hide who he was. And strangely enough in his profile it shows nothing of his career or school life."

"If you knew he was alive why didn't you say anything to someone? Why not tell the queen?" Fox spoke up as he had been quiet for a while letting everything sink in as he was trying to deduced what he knew in to something that made since.

"And how would I do that? Knock on the Palace door and go HI can I speak to the queen? Her son that has been dead for 8 years isn't dead." James gave Fox a rather sarcastic answer only because hew as asked a stupid question.

"Yea that would have been sure to get him killed. Saying I know your son is not dead and alive just makes him look like a guy looking for ransom money." Wolf chuckled and thought "Sounds like something I would do if I knew who the guy was."

"Anyone could have." Pepper spoke up and thought a moment. "And on top of that we just received a message before we came down to see Emalia that Birch has the prince, in his custody. I don't think this is true but if James figured out he was live Birch could have to and could have been searching for him till now which is why he is attacking now."

"Great, so if he does have the prince and that kid is the heir to the thrown, that means he can step down and give it all to Birch with out a second thought. He gets to go free once more and all this to save her and trying to save Benaria would be for nothing." Wolf snapped out

"He doesn't have the prince" James interjected before anyone started to fight.

"How can you be so sure about that dad? Its not like we have him or now where he is right now. So for all we know he is telling the true." Fox spoke to him a bit confused.

"I know exactly where he is. He hasn't move per say in about three four years." James counted on his fingers to make sure he had the number right. "Yea about four years. He has moved around but I didn't go very far"

"James you know where this boy is?" Pepper spoke up a bit of hope in his voice

"Yea I do, but he isn't a boy he 25 years…." James stopped when he was cut off by wolf

"So where is the kid old man?" Wolf barked a bit at James.

"Don't call me old man, and if you want that answer you can ask him yourself" James crossed his arms and turned his head looking over to Panther.

"What do you mean by that?" Wolf barked back not liking the answer he was given.

"Would you like to tell them Prince Panther Neo-Caroso Lostride the sixth, where you have been hiding?"

Everyone turned their heads and looked to Panther who sat in the bed unfazed by what was just said. He sat with his hand on Emalia's shoulder as she was sleeping her head on his chest curled in a ball in his lap. Panther's bright Yellow green eyes glared death at James while everyone else seemed to be stunned by what they had just learned. James knew exactly what Panther was thinking because he could see every bit of anger and rage coming out in that glair. Panther was hiding a secret for little over four years and James told every one what it was in the middle of a war.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

OK new chapter up hope you enjoyed it. Sorry no smut I am going to slide one more in or at least try to before I finish off the story Also my goal is the have atleast 20 chapters before I end the story and I am closing in on that goal. You people make me want to keep posting up new chapters and makes sure I don't leave people hanging. I know how it is to read a fiction that's incomplete and 5 months down the road it's still no updated. I have one other fiction posted that I have not updated, This is only because I have been working on this one and well I haven't seen any reviews on that or anything saying yea people want more chapters. Once this is finished I will start working on that one and the 4 others already on my computer.


	18. Chapter 18

"Would you like to tell them Prince Panther Neo-Caroso Lostride the sixth, where you have been hiding?"

The shock of this sentence, this question rang through the room everyone didn't know what to do or say. Fox and Falco looked to each other then back to Panther who sat quietly on the bed. They would admit he always held himself in a rather regal manner but never would have thought it was because of his status. Everyone always assumed he was just another rogue fighter pilot and nothing more. What he truly is and what he was known as were so opposite it hard to believe who he really is.

"I have been hiding in the Thief hide out with Wolf and Leon. Doing missions and working for a living to stay alive. That's where I have been hiding." Panther spoke with a deep voice that didn't seem his own. It was easy to say he was not pleased with what had just occurred.

"Why did you do it?" General Pepper frowned looking at him.

"I told the truth that day. I didn't want the responsibility of ruling a planet, being prisoner in a prison gives you more freedom then a royalty." Panther looked down to the sleeping Emalia and pattered her head softly. "She will be the next queen and I will leave not being anything but a Member of the Rogue mercenary team of Star Wolf."

"Like hell you are." Wolf growled out. "As of right now, you are here by stripped of your status in the Star Wolf Team, and relieved of your duties." With that said Wolf left the room quickly before anyone could argue with him. He may not have a full team but his is still the leader of the Star Wolf team, or what is now left of it.

Panther sat in the bed his eye widened as he heard what wolf just said to him. Not much could surprise or shock Panther but what Wolf just said did. He was not the sensitive type that was for sure but it was easy to tell after what was said he felt rather hurt. The Star Wolf team was all Panther had and now it was gone. Panther sat up a bit lifting Emalia and handed her to Pepper before laying back and going deep in to thought.

Pepper, Fox, and Falco left the room going back to Emalia's to lay her down to sleep more comfortably while James stayed behind. James felt bad that he revealed Panther's secret but it needed to come out. They needed him more then he needed to hide. He knew Panther understood that but he didn't know Wolf didn't know, nor that he would act that way.

"Panther, I am sorry but it needed to come out." James spoke with a solemn voice.

"James, go away. You have done enough damage." Panther mumbled a bit he wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone especially James.

"Listen people knowing you are alive will help save many lives, especially when Birch finds out your with us."

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" Panther roared and it echoed down the hall. "You have no idea what you just did!"

James stepped back his ears actually cowing down a bit before he left the room quickly. James walked down the hall as Fox and Falco both looked at him as they heard Panther yell. Fox nodded to Falco and headed off to go find Wolf while Falco brought James to the cafeteria to clear his head.

Fox found Wolf was in the Hangar avoiding everyone while he did maintenance on his Arwing. Fox walked over and looked up to him sitting on the edge of cock pit leaning over in to the Engine. Fox may not be a friend of Wolf's but they were allies and friendly rivals. Fox easily pulled a rolling ladder over and climbed up stand at the top leaning on the railing of it.

"So care to explain your little outburst?" Fox smirked a bit, that same smirk he knew Wolf hated with a passion.

"It is none of your business mutt." Wolf barked at him his eye not leaving his work.

"It actually is seeing as you are part of my team as agreed when you were hospitalized, or do you want to go back on that agreement. If you do let me know I will be more than happy to request a jail cell for you." Fox narrowed his eyes to Wolf showing he meant business.

"Fine, oh fearless leader." Wolf put his work pad down and glared at Fox. "I have two rules for anyone who wishes to join my Team. One you don't betray the team, and two you don't lie to me. And he has been lying to my face for four years now."

"You are angry because he lied to you about his past, what is the big deal?" Fox moved to sit on the ladder his legs hanging off the side. "I think your making a mountain out of a mole hill."

"Fox, I picked him up about four years ago, after Pigma took off. He became a good friend, a better friend then Leon surprisingly enough and I was friends with Leon longer. And now that he is a prince he can no longer be part of my team. How would it look if the Prince of Benaria was flying with thugs, not to mention the Danger he would put the team in?" Wolf Grumbled before sliding in to the cockpit of his Arwing.

"You have a point, but for right now his Identity is only know to the five of us in that room. Pepper won't say anything nor Dad or Falco. We have suspicions of a spy at the table. Panther's secret is safe so long as you and I don't say anything." Fox smirked again before he got up. "Come on, Falco and Dad wanted to celebrate the news we got yesterday.

"I guess you're right." Wolf sighed and closed the hood of the Arwing then looked to Fox. "Celebrate what?"

"Krystal is going to have a baby." Fox chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't want to but they insisted."

"Well I guess you are good for something after all Fox." Wolf chuckled and jumped out of his Arwing and landed. "So you want a boy or girl?"

"Yea…HEY!"Fox slid down the railings of the ladder before muttering softly "…a fox…"

"What was that Fox?" Wolf turned his head as he didn't fully hear what was said.

"I…ah said a girl." Fox smiled weakly. As he remembered the moment she told him.

Cornerian Space station, previous day

"…Fox…I'm pregnant"

Fox stared at his wrist com like it was an unknown object stuck to his wrist. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Krystal just told him over the wrist com in front of His father, Falco, and Pepper that she was pregnant. Everyone else was stunned speechless as they didn't know what to say either. It wasn't until Pepper spoke up did the silence break.

"That is great news Krystal! I wish you a healthy pregnancy." Pepper was happy for her. "Well this meeting his over I will let you all rejoice in the news."

Pepper left with a big smile. Once the door shut Fox's eyes looked straight at Falco and started to get up. Falco quickly backed away from him putting his hands up in defensive show. James grabbed Fox tightly around the shoulders and nodded Falco to the door. Once Falco was gone Fox dropped back in to his chair. James took the wrist com and shook his head.

"Krystal you stunned him speechless. Once he is able to speak again, I will have him call you back. I am sure he is overrun with joy, I think he is actually crying." James spoke in the happiest voice he could before hanging up with her. "Fox are you going to be alright."

"I do not know…" Fox reached his hand to his face as tears started to stain his fur and trail down it a bit. "I am so angry, happy, and sad all at the same time. She is going to have a baby, but it may not be mine. And if it's not mine I know whose it is… I don't know how to feel …"

"Understandable, you both should talk to her about it, maybe plan on what do to depending on what the outcome is." James patted his son's shoulder trying to calm him down. "Makes you feel any better I was a blubbering mess when your mother said she was pregnant."

"We will talk once this war is over, I would not be able to talk to her right now the way we should." Fox stood and left the room heading to his bed room on the station.

Cornerian space station Cafeteria 12:00Pm

Wolf and Fox walked in to the Cafeteria and saw Falco and James sitting at a table alone talking over two glass. Wolf and Fox joined them, Fox sitting between his father and Wolf. They got two more drinks brought to the table and relaxed and talked about what to do to get the space open for the evacuation ships to get out. They were at the point of giving up when Katt ran in and practically dove on to Falco.

"Hey Falco, Hi guys, I sorry I am late. I was finishing my patrol" She smiled brightly. "Did you guys ever notice how all those ships look alike but only a few actually advance in to combat?"

"Yea, but the others could just be holding back supplies for the real fight." Falco mumbled out.

"Wait if only a few ships are attacking in that fleet and the damage we have done to their Arwings, other ships should have started to do enter combat too." James hummed a bit.

"Unless those other ships cannot fight and are just decoys." Fox pounded his fist on to the table. "Damn it, if that's the case they are using a mere trick to keep us from moving. We need to find out what they are doing and if they really are a threat."

"Yes, I fully agree. You guys can stay here I am going to go talk to Pepper about this see what he thinks we should do. Last thing we need to do is go out there and find out those really are war ships and get killed."James got up and stretched. "Maybe we can talk to Peppy he was always to best tactician."

James left leaving the younger pilots to finish their little "party" for Fox. They all just sat and enjoyed the time to relax before they would have to go back out to fight once more. This also gave them time to plan an assault for when they did go back out to fight. After their bit of planning and such they finished their drinks and headed back to their rooms.

Conrerian Space Station Meeting hall 1:35pm

James walked in to the meeting hall quickly and sat down kicking his feet up on to the table waiting only a short moment before Pepper walked in. He stood up and nodded to Pepper before smirking. They moved to sit across from one another to speak and exchange information and thoughts about the upcoming and unavoidable fight.

"Pepper Katt came in to day with some insight to something and I think she may be on to something with it." James spoke softly. "As we all noticed only certain ships are coming in to the fight and only certain ones are sending out Arwings."

"Yes I think we all noticed that, I am assuming they are not just holding back?" Pepper's voice was gruff but whispered.

"Yea I think something much less dangerous is out there. We need to get Peppy here, but how, my suspicions may be wrong." James leaned back in his chair trying to think.

"My men recently found a blind spot from the planet to the station. We can get the Great Fox up through there we should be fine. James inform Peppy have him load as many Arwings as he can in to the great Fox Hangar and get some more Pilots up here" Pepper stood up and Saluted James. "I must get back to the command deck."

"Yes Sir!" James saluted back and got up quickly rushing out and sending the message to Pepper as fast as he could.

Corneria Air base 2:00pm

"Peppy we need you up here now. Pepper's men found a blind spot sending you detail, load as many Arwings as possible and pilots. Try to be here before the day is out." James' voice spoke through the speaker in the message before Peppy closed it. Smiling Pepper looked back to Krystal who was sitting in Fox's chair looking out the front window.

"Shall we miss Krystal." Peppy spoke with kind words.

"Peppy lets go, Rob get us up there use the blind spot. I think they will be surprised to see us so soon." Krystal smiled and crossed her legs her fingers hovering over the hologram key pad. "You know Peppy, sometimes I think you're from Cerenia as well because you always seem to do things before told or asked."

"When you live with the same people as long as I have and get to be as old as me, you tend to learn things to keep you one step ahead." Peppy chuckled as he and Rob got the ship ready for take-off. "Are you going to be ok going up there?"

"Yea let's go, I can be more help up there then I can down here." Krystal smiled as the ship lifted off the ground and quickly soared in to the sky heading to the space station using to instruction given to them.

In less than two hours, The Great Fox docked at the belly of the space station and unloaded the several Arwing and pilots. Krystal and Peppy stepped off, greeted by Pepper and James. They walked them to the dorm wing and got them rooms to stay in while they were on the station. Krystal stayed at her room as did James when Peppy and Pepper walked away to do more business.

"So how are you feeling?" James crossed his arms leaning against the wall watching her.

"Good, still in a bit of shock, also scared." Krystal sat on the unmade bed and looked to the floor. She put her face in her hands. "I do not know what to do. Half my mind says it has to be Fox's the other half is screaming it's not and I should get rid of it."

"I have no say in what you do, but my opinion is, whether the father is Fox, or Falco, that child will be loved no matter what happens. So do not do anything rash, and if you need to figure things out or need help I am here for you as is Peppy." James smiled and stood up walking over placing a gentle hand on her shoulder before leaving. "Oh and while I remember stop by the Medical wing, Panther is there he might like some company."

James left the room and walked down the hall running in to Falco and Wolf heading to the meeting hall. The three went to the hall and walked in a seeing Pepper, Peppy, Fox, Slippy and Katt already there talking. They sat at the table and looked at the hologram that was showing the battlefield.

"As we all know we are surrounded by these ships and we are unable to move" Pepper spoke in a gruff serious voice as he was getting to business. "We need to figure out if these ships are real threats or not."

"How do you plan to do that?" Wolf grumbled out the scanner of his left eye working on taking in the data for later use. "No like we have men to spare."

"No we do not but if my theory is correct we will only need one man!" Katt smiled brightly over. "When Peppy got here with Pepper I was looking over the field and we came up with an Idea! If what James feels may be true based on what I was able to find out then all we need is wave scrambler."

"And what would that do? Make them unable to hear each other's communication?" Fox questioned.

"Yes and it should knock out any communication to any devices they are using to bluff that giant army." Pepper spoke out sounding very proud of this team. "Now who will fly that scrambler, because once out they are a sitting duck for at least 5 minutes."

"I can do it!" Slippy raised his hand. "I am not a very good fighter but I know my machines I can run the scrambler."

"Good, the rest of you to defend him. We cannot let them hit him while he is sitting out there not moving. Get all the pilots out there do not fire unless they fire first. Now if this works we will be able to fight back but they will catch on and then we will need to find a new tactic." Pepper barked out the order and informed them of the later issues.

"That is of course you are not using everything to your best abilities." A velvety voice spoke from the doorway of the room. Lynx, Hawk cohort stood with her arms crossed.

"How did you get out of your hospital bed? And How long have you been there" Pepper Barked out. "Seize her now!"

"Since about you planning to scramble there network…now… Ahh…watch it I am still hurt you brutes." Lynx spoke and was grabbed by Fox and Wolf giving neither a fight. "Just listen to me for one minute. I worked for him, before he stabbed me in the back, and tried to kill Hawk. I know what he is doing, I know how to counter it, and I know who your spy is."

Pepper narrowed his eyes to her looked to James and Peppy they both had the same look on their faces. Waving his hand Fox and Wolf pulled her over to a seat and had her sit down in it. Pepper Sat down in his and crossed his arms watching her carefully. He was curious if she was telling the truth or not, and if she was stupid enough to try anything in a room full of highly trained fighters and pilots.

"Ok, let us make a deal, we both win. You get out of this war with little casualties, and Hawk and I both get to go." Lynx purred.

"That would depend on what you end of the offer is" Pepper spoke very sternly.

"Fair enough, that Scrambler won't work to well you will have to be dangerously close to them. Now I am not a tech person, but instead of using one scramble use two and bounce the signal off the satellites and you will send the message around the globe." Lynx leaned back in her chair.

"What if we do not have two?" Pepper sneered a bit.

"Then use one and mount it in to the station. Warn the planet of the loose of signal and everything for however long then go for it. It will scramble all their networks even on the other side of the planet. Now I also know who is and is not working for Birch, so I can tell you whom the spy in this place is and who is not. I could give names but they would not be stupid enough to use their real name." Lynx watched Pepper closely know she got his interest now. "As for what I want, I want Hawk and I to go free and all of our assets unfrozen."

"With the info you gave me it is worth lightening his sentence from death to possible life with a chance of parole. You have assaulted a military office so we can lighten up on you by make your term half. Give us the name and you will get quarter the sentence, and Hawk will only receive 30 years plus parole after 20." Pepper was not going to let them go very easily at least not Hawk after what he did.

"What if I tell you Hawk can tell you which ship Birch is on, and how to take those ships down?"Lynx was going to bargain their sentence to nothing if she could.

"Then I would 30 years, parole after 20 until his information proves true. Then we will bring it down a bit more say 25 and after 10, or something If Fox, Falco, Wolf or James wish to input anything.

"I do." Fox glared down at Lynx. "What Hawk did, ruined my friends life, hurt the woman I love. I want him and you both on that battle field fighting for your freedom. For every two Arwings he takes down one year off his sentence but he gets no parole. So he best hopes he can take down 60 enemy ships."

"Also implant a safety measure if they try to run, both their Arwings get bombs that will blow on command of someone here." Wolf snapped out he was still mad at Hawk for what he did in his hide out. "Plus I wish to have a little one on one with him after the fight too."

"What do you say to that Lynx. 30 years zero parole for him, gets a year off for every two kills. And for you a quarter standard sentence so about 5 years." Pepper looked to her.

"That will work." She stood up. "Show me a hologram of all those in your war meetings and I will point out who the spy is. His name is Gerald Ipswich, he will be using another name to hide."

Pepper did as asked and she looked around at the holograms before walking over to what and smiled. Before looking to Pepper with a smirk. Her hand spun the chair around before she headed to the exit of the room to go back to her hospital room. She had to prepare for battle and inform Hawk as well. This was going to be one fight night for them.

Cornerian satellite Hangar 7:00Pm

All of Team Star Fox was in the Hangar in their ship readying for battle. Wolf was at his ship as well and Lynx and Hawk were prepared to go waiting in the ships they were using to fly. They only had one chance to do this and that was it. If this mission failed then the entire planet would suffer and this war would be over.

The first few Arwings Dropped and left the Hangar quickly Fox and his crew followed. Even Krystal was going out to fight, much to Fox's distaste and fighting to keep her on base. Falco, Slippy, Katt, Hawk, and Lynx shot out after getting ready for the fight of their lives this was going to be it. Hawk and Lynx had nothing to lose but a lot to gain so they were more than happy to get ready to shoot some enemies down.

"Listen once that scramble goes out we have an hour to get what we need done, done. Hawk when you get tell us what ship is Birches. No one goes in that ship alone. We want to get in there, find Birch, take him out, and get out of there. Once he is down the rest should follow and we can put the proper heir to the Benarian throne up where they belong." Fox spoke to everyone through the radios as they were waiting for the message letting them know when they could no longer talk. "Hawk you got your paint missile make sure you do not miss!"

"Aye Aye Capitan." Hawk spoke coldly before glancing to the Arwing next to him. He saw Lynx looking around almost looking sad but he could only guess why.

The area was quiet as they glided out in to the field. With only 20 Arwing for their side fighting they knew they had a slim chance to get this right and to win but it wasn't going to stop them from trying. The space seemed to get colder and darker around them as the time ticked down until they would have to fight and have to win. It was quiet and the only noise was a slight clicking over the radio as it turned on from the station.

"All unite prepare to fight. The Scrambler will start in less than five minutes and it will be operational for two hours before the system shuts off to recharge. Be brave men and women be safe and lets bring home another victory to the Lylatt system. Bring another era of peace. We all have something to lose, but we all have something bigger to gain. Now let's go out there and show these terrorists that they cannot hurt our home, our families, or our lives." Peppers voice spoke out over the radio's giving one last bit of moral to those going to give, giving them one more reason to win and one more reason to kick some Terrorist ass.

A wave pulsed through the area and the Arwings instruments flicked and sputtered before turning back on properly. The scrambler turned on and all communication was dead to the others. This was going to be a long fight and a hard one. They had to keep an eye on each other and for themselves, as they could now no longer call for help if they needed it. They were in this boat but so was not the other side. Within second Enemy Arwings took flight and came out to attack, which was of no surprise to any of them. The biggest surprise was when the surrounding ships started to change, flicker in their sights before disappearing completely. The enemy battle ships dropped to less than 3 dozen battle cruisers total. This brought more hope to winning and proved that James' theory of them not being as dangerous as they thought was true. This fight was not going to be as bad as they thought, in fact, it made things a bit more interesting.


	19. Chapter 19

Guess what…. I UPDATED

To all those who have read the story until this point, I would like to thank you all for reading and I am going to apologize now for the fight you are about to witness. I can do hand-to-hand combat scenes mainly because I am a para-roleplayer. I specialized in fighting and sparing in my role-plays. I am not so good with pilot fighting so please forgive my horrible job for it, Thank you again and please enjoy.

Roaring engines was all that could be heard in the cockpits of the Arwing. Silence came over the radios because of the scrambler system. This fight only just started and by the look of the field, the enemy had the upper hand due to their massive numbers. The Star Fox team and company though smaller in number had the advantage of more intimate knowledge of each other's fighting styles, this would allow them to avoid each other and work better with each other.

Krystal tumbled to the side and swung her ship around banking hard up to avoid shots from an Arwing behind her. She tumbled her ship to the side again breaking and watching the one behind her shoot past her. Throwing the Arwing back in to drive, Krystal took off and took out the ship by knocking its motor functions so it could no longer fight.

Falco was having the time of his life once again. He was taking out enemies as fast as he could. In his mind, he was having a little competition with himself. Last time he was in the air he shot down about 20 enemies, he was going to go for more this time. He wanted to beat his record and have a number to compare with everyone else once everyone got back.

Slippy tried his best to stay from being chased by the other Arwings. Unfortunately, for him he was the worst pilot on the team. He was better with ground cover then air cover. It did not take long before he was cheering in victory for his first hit in the fight only to have it turn to screams of fear as he realized he has four ships on his tail. Flying every way he could he just could not shake them and he knew they were out to kill.

James stayed on top of his game showing even though he was out of work for a few years he still knew his way around the field and then some. He noticed Slippy and did a barrel roll with a flip sling shooting him passed other enemies to tail those tailing Slippy. Within seconds, James took out the four ships following poor Slippy and took off to take out more.

Fox flew with ease through the enemy. He was looking for the leader of the army; he was looking for Birch but could not find him on the field. He was slammed from behind with Enemies and started to try and out maneuver them to get away, though with little luck. He feared he would be shot down until he felt his craft go smooth. Glancing back, he saw Hawk has taken out the five that gave him chase and he could see red marks over the left side of the glass of his Arwing.

Hawk was being ruthless in his fighting and he had help with Lynx in an Arwing next to him. She was tagging people with her lasers to make them chase after her so Hawk could take them down. This worked really well for them, as they grew closer to the ship they were going to splatter with bright red paint. As they came up close, Hawk flipped his ship and launched the paint missile letting it splatter across the side of one of the larger battle cruisers.

Wolf saw the splatter and took no time in rushing his Arwing to the cruiser hangar. He was going to take out Birch and he did not care if he did it alone or if he died trying. He landed in the hangar of the cruiser without much difficulty only able to assume all those that could fight were out in the battle. He climbed down and looked around before hearing a second Arwing pull in next to him. Spinning he saw the hatch pop and Krystal hopped out landing with grace only she could do.

"What are you doing?" Wolf barked at her.

"Being your cover cause everyone else is out there fighting, and you came in alone." Krystal pulled out her blaster and smiled. "Do not worry, I won't slow you down."

Wolf grumbled a bit and shook his head, he knew better then to argue with a woman, let alone a woman who could read minds, and had the potential to kick his ass in a fight. They moved quickly to the Hangar door and got ready for the fight of their life. The outside was full of fighter but they were from many ships not one, the inside had to have even more fighters and security.

Wolf opened the door and leapt out quickly taking aim down the hall in both direction like we was expecting an army in the hall. Krystal walked out and shook her head to him before walking down the hall with a light thumping of her boots. One thing he could do was know if someone was outside the door or not. She kept walking Wolf following her feeling a bit like a moron but nothing else was new.

Krystal stopped and closed her eyes before she jumped to the side hiding behind the corner. Wolf Followed very quickly to the wall waiting. A group of soldiers was walking up on them from a side hall in the ship. Krystal put her hand up in a gesture of how many there were, five. Wolf nodded this would be rough but they knew they could manage.

The soldiers walked up and two were quickly shot down while the other three jumped back in surprise. Wolf quickly shot three more times while they were stunned from what just happened and took out the last three. Krystal had taken only one down and winced as she felt each of their minds go blank. She felt a little sick at the feeling but she would have to get over it.

"Krystal, are you going to be ok with this?" Wolf looked to her.

"Yea, I just never have been this close to someone as they died. Their mind waves really hit me then disappeared, just made me a little woozy is all." She steeled herself and quickly stepped over them and continued down the hall.

She was looking for Birch's mind, knowing if she could locate him, they could find him a lot easier. This ship was a maze with no maps to be found anywhere. Krystal stopped at another cross in the halls and looked around before sighing heavily. She could not find Birch and she was defiantly sure they were lost now. With all the minds on the ship, each pulled her in a different direction. Wolf glanced down at her he was just as lost and their only means of knowing where they were was the windows that showed the fight outside.

Wolf looked out to see the Arwings in a dance of death those that were unable to move drifted away from the field as those still able moved rapidly around chasing each other. Falco's Arwing zipped by the window followed by a few other Arwings then Hawk firing behind them. The battle was an amazing sight to watch though it was also dangerous for them to stay in one spot

A loud beep sounded through the hall coming from Krystal wrist com. She and wolf looked down as the screen turned out and flicked a bit as it rebooted. Krystal looked up to Wolf as this meant the scramble time was over and communications were back. This was not a good thing. They thought they had at least an hour before communications was back, but it had only been about 30 minutes. They both took off running back to the Arwings. With communications, back it would be easier for them to be located on the cruiser.

They turned the last corner back to the Arwings only to come face to face with about ten soldiers armed and waiting for them. They both stopped and did not move. The command to drop their weapons and raise their hands was called by one and they did as they were told. They quickly became surrounded and escorted up to the bridge.

They walked quickly to the bridge of the cruiser and once they enter, they saw their target. Birch stood with his head high and proud like he had already won the war. He turned and looked to Krystal and Wolf smirking once more as he stepped over to them with his hand behind his back. Wolf snared at him but made no move to attack with the rifles pointed at him and Krystal. Krystal stood quietly her eyes watching Birch as she was reading every emotion, thought, and body language he had given her.

"Well Well what do we have here? A lost mutt and a blue bitch, tell me, you trying to kill me?" Birch laughed slightly as they had failed in their mission. "I would have at least sent two competent assassins."

"You are a horrible person. You start a war for nothing other than jealousy." Krystal snapped out. She was still ten times calmer then Wolf.

"No, no my dear not jealousy, I am equalizing the planets you see. Why should people suffer on one planet while others prosper greatly? I am going to take both planets and combine them so they both can prosper together." Birch smiled again. "But that army there, that Star Fox Team is in the way."

"General Birch sir, The Blitz is online and ready for firing." A Cat spoke from a console.

"Good, but wait for the signal from the spy we had in the station. He should be informing about his job soon. If all goes well, those people in that station should be going crazy and attack each other. Hawk did do one useful thing." Birch chuckled

"What are you going to do to them? There are children and injured on the station." Krystal stepped forward grabbed quickly by soldiers.

"Oh you didn't know. Hawk stole some test drugs from a military base and brought them to me." He chuckled. "I believe your friend Falco had a first look on how it works. We created more, made it repertory, and made a large bomb that will release the drugs in to the ventilation of the space station. It will infect everyone on the station, up to and including Pepper, and anyone that breaths in there." Birch smiled and looked back to his screen. "If it fails well we will have out latest weapon to test on the station."

"NO!" Krystal fought and pulled against the guards.

"Let us go and fight me like a real soldier! Face to face, no hiding!" Wolf barked at him pulling hard at the guards dragging them slightly.

"I use my brain over my brawn; more victories are won that way." Birch glanced before a loud buzzing sounded, "On screen!"

"Greetings Birch," Pepper's face appeared on the screen his arms neatly behind his back. "We have found your spy and he has told us all of your plans. We found your bomb and we have disarmed it. We have more Soldiers on their way to the field to fight all around the globe."

"Hmm, too bad for you then," Birch nodded to the cat at the front before looking up to Pepper again. "I have two of your Soldiers, and now you will be no more. See you in hell Pepper."

The transmitting cut out as the screen went back to the battlefield. The ship shook slightly as a bright glow came from under the window. Within a few seconds, a large putrid green beam shot out from under the ship and landed its mark in the middle of the station. The beam sat like a targeting laser before it let out roaring pulse that followed the beam. The station looked to have frozen during the first part before it erupted in a ball of fire when the pulse reached it. Arwings in the field that were to close, were sucked in to the beam and destroyed, others damaged to the point of being unable to continue to fight.

Wolf went wide-eyed with shock unable to believe the massive destructive force the cannon this ship had. Wolf dropped to his knees as everyone on that station and dozens in the sky were gone. He has had his share of kills in battle but what he just saw could never compare.

Krystal froze watching the destruction. Everyone in the station, on the field, she heard every one of them cry out, screaming. She dropped to a kneeled sitting position on the floor before grabbing her head and screamed out her own tears falling from her eyes. It felt like her home planet Cerinia all over again. She rocked and cried out loudly before feeling a set of strong arms wrap around her when wolf pulled her close.

"Make out guest comfortable, in one of the cells down stairs." Birch snarled before looking back to the screen.

"You will pay for this." Wolf barked with venom at him.

Wolf stood up with Krystal, scooped her up bridal style as he could tell in her state she was unable to walk. He carried her down to the jail cells that waited them unable to fight back against the guards with Krystal unable to help and no weapon. He sat her on the bed before sitting next to her as he was going though is head what they could do to escape. He only prayed that no one attacked the ship to destroy it before Krystal and he got out.

On the battlefield ten minutes earlier

The Teams were fighting to the best of their abilities not stopping or slowing in their aggressive attacks. Chatter quickly filled the radios of the Arwings as the communications came back quickly. They became quite by a loud bark from James yelling shut up at everyone trying to talk all at once. The next sound was of people calling for assistance and confirmations of help. They now become more organized, and to the fact, they planned all of this ahead it did not take long for them to organize faster than the enemy.

"Where is Krystal and Wolf I have not seen their Arwing and Woflen for a while." Fox spoke up over the radio.

"They are inside the ship" Hawks voice soothed out over the radio. "Saw they go in after I marked the cruiser."

"WHAT!" Fox yelled.

"Don't worry Fox, Wolf is one of the best hand to hand and land fighters of everyone here, and with Krystal watching his back they should be flying out any minute now" James tried to reassure Fox before he ran in and did something stupid.

"Then let's clear a Path for them so they can come out without worry." Fox Cheer out being a bit less worried.

"Alright that's my boy!" James laughed charging to battle, not realizing his Radio was still on. "Watch over our son, my love."

They went back in to the fight with ten times more morale and eagerness to win. However, that eagerness was gone, when a large beam locking on to the station putrid green beam shot through the field in to the station. Arwings scrambled to pull away from the beam as is sucked them in. IT was not the first part of the shot that was dangerous; it was the end.

James pulled hard on his controls as he pulled and twisted trying to get his Arwing free from the beam. He felt his body go cold as he realized he was not going to live through this battle. He escaped last time but this time he was not going to be able too. He stopped fighting and closed his eyes thinking about his wife and his great son that he had a pleasure to fight next to one last time.

"Fox, you made me so proud." James spoke to himself. He reached out touching the picture he had on his nightstand back on Beneria, that he taped in to his Arwing. "We get to be together soon Li…."

"Dad...? DAD? DAD!" Fox looked around hearing his father over the radio and found him just as the pulse beam shot across the field and left a path of nothing in its wake.

Fox sat dazed as he just watched the beam from the Enemy Cruiser take his father from him, and destroy the station that Pepper and Peppy were on, the Princess and Prince of Beneria, and others that could not fight back. Fox could not move no one on the field could. Everyone was completely stunned, by what just happened to the station and fellow pilots. It felt like forever when Fox's hands squeezed the stick of the Arwing and gritted his teeth. He was the first to move and he spun going straight to the Cruiser.

Hawk had no idea that the cruiser had that firepower. He was almost thankful that he agreed to the terms of this fight, or else Lynx and he would have died without even being able to fight back first. He saw Fox move so he too took fight following Fox. He followed Fox right in to the hangar of the cruiser and watched as Fox mercilessly shot at those around his Arwing firing. This was not the same Fox McCloud, known for his passive fighting style and honorable ways.

They both jumped out of their ships with blaster ready to go and quickly took in to the ship halls and corridors. Fox was heading for the Bridge and was taking those out around him. Hawk followed suit firing at the enemy before they could fire at him. The saying the Enemy of my Enemy is my friend was in full affect right now as Birch was his Enemy and Fox was Birch.

"Fox Stop you do not know where you are going!" Hawk called up to him making Fox slow to a stop. "Listen I want to kill that bastard for what he did to me, but if he did that after Krystal and Wolf were in here for at least 20 minutes. They had to have been caught; we should find them before we go after him. He could have them both killed before we could get to them if we attack him first."

"Then we go find them then go after him?" Fox growled a bit, "He already knows we are here."

"No, you go find them, they will trust you, I will go get him. I will bring his head back if I have to." Hawk stated in his panting breath. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I will give you my word on Lynx's life if I have to."

"Giving word on other's lives? Not very safe for me to agree," Fox spoke glairing to Hawk with measuring eyes. "You do not keep company from anyone to long. I have read your records I know everything."

"Then you should know Lynx gave her life for me, and I will return the favor by not failing her with this mission. I may be working on the wrong side of the law but I still have morals and such. Now go save your friends." Hawk pointed down the hall. "Take a right then down the elevator to the bottom."

Hawk ran off quickly and Fox followed where Hawk told him to go. To Fox's surprise he was telling the truth. Fox stepped out quickly and fired shots taking out each of the guards in the jail. He stepped to a door as it slid open and saw Krystal looking almost lifeless while Wolf sat eyes glairing a head till they saw him.

"Fox!" Wolf stood up making Krystal look up seeing Fox. "I didn't think you would be the one to save my skin again."

"Shut up Wolf, and stand back." Fox aimed and fired his rifle at the lock breaking it open then walking in. "Krystal, are you ok?"

"She wasn't spoken or moved since that bastard destroyed the station." Wolf growled. "Fox, Go get that ass I will bring her back to the planet."

"Right, I am trusting you Wolf, you screw up and I will kill you." Fox left quickly after tossing Wolf a spare gun from his leg and learned where the bridge was.

Hawk has run from the last spot he was with Fox and headed straight to the bridge. He stormed in quickly firing his gun taking out a few of the soldiers inside. Birch spun quickly and looked to Hawk as he came in. Quickly the Soldiers moved to fire back at Hawk before he could do any more harm. Luckily, for Hawk he was able to get behind a large panel and waited for the firing to stop so he could fire back.

"Well Hawk, it is nice to see you once more." Birch chirped up. "Tell me, how is dear little Lynx?"

"GO to hell Birch. I am here for you, tell your men to stand down and fight me like a man." Hawk called out.

"Fight you like a man? HA, you always amused me Hawk." Birched waved his hand and the soldiers put their guns down. "Now then let's fight like real men."

Hawk peeked around seeing Birch remove his coat walking to him. Birch was serious he was not going to pull any trick. Hawk quickly moved back and smirked before rolling out quickly gun up to fire and take Birch out but what he was not expecting was to lose his gun. Birch was a lot faster than Hawk planned and had kicked the gun from his hands with a quick kick of his foot. Hawk tumble back away from Birch getting to his feet and taking a fighting stance.

"And here I thought all those medals and badges were false, I guess you can fight face to face." Hawk smirked before darting at Birch full speed. "No prepare to lose"

Birch held his ground as Hawk came at him. He blocked one punch then dodged a second. Birch did not do any fighting only blocked and dodged Hawk. Birch was a military trained fighter. Hawk was military trained but easily not as much as Birch was. Hawk was a good hand-to-hand fighter but it was easy to tell he specialized and aerial battles more, where Birch was better with hand to hand.

"When are we going to get serious Hawk, I thought you wanted to fight me?" Birch taunted Hawk knowing he could easily get him riled up. "You cannot even hit me."

"You ass I will kill you" Hawk growled letting Birch get in to his head as their one sided fight continued on going nowhere.

Birch quickly moved to the side of one punch and grab Hawks arm before flipping him on to his back and slamming the heel of his foot down on his shoulder. Hawk hollered out loudly and quickly tried to roll back and kick up at Birch. Birch stumbled back as hawks boot hit his chin. He growled and quickly stepped in to the fight holding nothing back.

Hawk did not realize he opened a can of worms, as that kick to the face set Birch off. Birch grabbed Hawk and lifted him up before quickly slamming him on to a few steps. He brought his foot up to stomp down on Hawk head but missed When Hawk rolled to the side and got up quickly. Birch attacked his claws out and teeth bore. Hawk struggled to keep from being hit though he was defiantly not as fast or a strong as Birch.

Falling back once more, Hawk landed his back rolling over his plasma rifle. A bloodied beak and a few possible broken ribs Hawk was not going to play clean any more. He grabbed the gun and pulled it around to fire. The gun fired and caught the side of Birches stomach making him stumbled back. He grabbed his side and growled.

"That's unfair play now isn't it?" Birch growled out

"All is fair and war Birch and you know that." Hawk growled

"That I do." Birch nodded his head and the sound of rifles heating up rang throughout the room. "Good bye Hawk."

The door slide open and Fox Rushed in to the room rifle up and fired quickly. Shots Blazed around the room quickly some flying in to the walls as soldiers changed their aim from Hawk to Fox. A few of the soldiers fell when Fox fired his gun at them. He landed behind a table and took the change to let his gun recharge. He stayed until he realized no one was firing any more.

Fox looked around the table and saw the soldier were all standing up looking at Birch. Fox stood up gun pointed up in until he saw blood dripping down from him. Birch turned and looked to Fox before falling to the floor and not moving. Hawk had his arm raised barrel smoking. He smiled and fell back to the floor his body shot through by the soldiers that did not move their aim.

The few soldiers still alive dropped their guns then looked to each other almost as though they were relieved before looking to fox who had his rifle trained on them. They raised their hands and dropped to their knees in surrender. Fox stepped forward slowly before kneeling next to Hawk to see if he was still alive.

"Fox…please…do not leave me…in this dump." Hawk spoke softly as he was fighting not give up just yet.

"Do not worry I won't. You did a good job Hawk, you saved Corneria and the Lylat system. Get some rest you deserve it." Fox smiled to him before looking to a soldier "You call the men back this is over."

The message was sent out quickly as Fox lifted Hawk's body up. Quickly leaving the cruiser, he was passed by Cornerian Military coming in to secure the ship. Fox put the body in the back of his Arwing, pulled out of the hangar, and was greeted by the Great Fox just outside. He pulled in to the hangar and was met by Pepper and Peppy at the hangar dock. They both saluted him and gave a grim nod seeing Hawk was no long of the living.

Lynx had docked in the Great Fox and was to be escorted to the brig. She heard the Arwing fly in she turned, and slipped from the guard's hands over to see if Hawk had returned. When she saw he had but was limp in the arms of Fox she felt like everything fell from under her. She had only known him for half a year at most but she did not know what to do without him. She was cuffed and escorted to the brig quickly and quietly, she was alone in a place full of others walking and talking around her.


	20. Chapter 20

The planets celebrated for weeks after the war had ended. The soldiers captured, interrogated and set free or jailed depending on what the Cornerians found. The princess and prince of Benaria were alive due to the information the spy on the stations gave and were both able to partake in the joy. Thanks to Lynx, many Cornerians survived the attack on the station, though many still died. During the celebration, families of those who died received the awards for their fallen. New treaties and deals conspired between the planets to ensure long lasting peace, and greater economic advancements.

Eight weeks after war's end

Everyone was back where he or she belong, well almost everyone. Wolf was still part of the Fox team, much to his distaste. Panther was on Benaria going through massive amounts of Training. Thanks to the Cornerian army, they were able to keep Panther a secret from the public. Panther would have to introduce himself to the court and planet in two months time, and he was to accept the crown. Lynx was in prison. At the start of her trail, she got a chance to say how she pleads and she only spoke one word, guilt. The court was surprised be her plea and then was even more surprised when she asked for full punishment. She would be in prison for 15+ years and she did not care.

Wolf sat in his room on the Great Fox scribbling down flight maneuvers on a piece of paper. He heard the buzzer at his door go off and he looked over before getting up. He walked over to the door an unlocked it before opening it looking down to Fox. Stepping away, he let Fox in before he sat back at his drawings. Fox stepped in and looked around at the plain room.

"Wolf I just wanted to let you know we are going to be landing in Benaria in about 2 months to watch the coronation. We will land a few days before though." Fox spoke informing him of everything that was going to happen.

"Really well that good to know. Be nice to see how he is doing." Wolf frowned a bit and looks to his pictures again.

"Yea, we can relax when we are there, and you can spend some time with your old friend." Fox nodded and left the room.

Just as Fox had said, they landed about two months later at the base of Benaria and then escorted to the palace. They arrived at the palace and walked in quietly before meeting Emalia and Panther. Emalia smiled bright and ran straight in to Pepper hugging him tightly.

"Uncle Pepper!" she cheered as he scooped her up with a smile.

"Hey Panther, how are you?" Fox walked over to Panther taking his hand shaking. "How has live been treating you?"

"Good, I guess." Panther's voice was soft and he seemed very defeated. "I am still getting use to it."

"Yea I can guess." Fox smiled weakly knowing he could not do anything to help. "Well we still have your Wolfen in the hangar of the Great Fox. If you have time maybe you can take it out for a joy ride."

Panther smiled and nodded he liked that Idea. He turned and looked to Krystal seeing her very heavy with a child. Panther smiled and hugged her tightly and looked down to her. Krystal hugged him back as she was happy to see him for the first time in a while.

"You look beautiful Krystal. How much longer do you have before you give birth?" Panther smiled to her placing a hand on her belly feeling it was hard from the baby inside.

"The doctor said about a month or two. We found out its twins not one." Krystal smiled and looked to Fox with a bright smile. "And we found that Fox is the father of both."

Fox smiled triumphantly as he and Falco walked to Pepper, joining him and Emalia. There was a lot to talk about and to catch up on. The group walked out to the garden for lunch, but Panther and Wolf stayed behind. There were a few privet matters for them to talk about before they could join back with the others.

"So are you enjoying your pompous royal ass?" Wolf glared at him.

"As much as you are enjoying your arrogant side winged one." Panther glared right back both holding their ground neither budging.

Wolf and Panther stared at each other eyes burning in to the others. Wolf had too much stubborn and prideful to apologize to Panther for kicking him off the team. Panther had a lot of pride and did not want to be the first to break down and apologize but he knew it was his fault. Taking a deep breath Panther calmed him and started talking.

"Wolf, I am sorry I lied to you for as long as I did about what I did. The prince of Benaria was dead. If I said who I really was, you would have brought me back for the reward. When they gave up on finding me and declared me dead, I was not lying about who I was any more. And technically I never lied, I used my real name with you, and I never said I wasn't the prince." Panther spoke firmly getting right to his point before Wolf could interrupt him.

"You know I do not care for your excuses, it's just one on top of another. You are right if you did say something when they first were looking for you I would have turned you in, but did you ever think to say hey Wolf, I am the dead prince of a planet. If you explained why you took off, I would have understood. Hell I took in a wanted cast off from the Star Fox team, just because he was a decent tactician." Wolf retorted with his argument. "And like I said before, had someone found out who you were, it would have put the team and base in jeopardy of being attacked."

"You are right Wolf, and I am sorry again." Panther smiled putting his hand out to him. "I may not be able to join your team but we can still be friends, right?"

"Yea, you still are one of the best friends I have had." Wolf took Panther's hand in a shake. "Now I have to find someone to replace your sorry ass, as well as, Leon's."

"Sorry, I cannot help, but I did hear of a cat that was recently imprisoned who has great fighting skill both in the air and on the ground." Panther smirked "She is quite the looker too."

"Really, I will have to look in to that." Wolf smirked and shook his head as they both headed to join the others in the garden for lunch.

The Garden was beautiful with all the different flowers. IN the center of the garden was a patio with tables and chair with all their friends. Krystal sat next to fox her feet in his lap as he rubbed her leg affectionately. Slippy was next to Fox on the other side and Falco. Peppy and Pepper sat side by side a chair on either side empty. Emalia sat in peppers lap laughing having a good time. Wolf walked over and sat between Falco and Peppy. Panther stopped by a large rose Vine and pulled out a fully bloomed red one before joining the others. He smiled and placed the Rose in his sister's hair before sitting next to Krystal and an empty chair for Emalia.

"So you two kiss and Make up?" Falco chirped at Wolf getting a death glair and an elbow to the stomach.

"Falco be nice." Fox chuckled.

"Yea we all know you're jealous of Wolf for having Panther near him for so long." Krystal spoke up in a teasing manner, it made Wolf chuckle a moment before he realized she was teasing him to.

The group laughed at the jokes and stories that went around the table. This was going to be the last time they would be able to hang around like this. Pepper was retiring; Peppy got promoted to General taking Pepper's job, Wolf, would leave to restart his team. Krystal and Fox were going to have a family. Slippy was going to work with his father and Falco was going to join up with Katt. They were all planning to go their own ways.

"Wolf Your Wolfen was pulled from the Hangar of the Great Fox." Fox spoke looking over to Wolf. "You no longer need to stay with us. You can leave to make a new team whenever you wish."

"Thanks Fox." Wolf spoke quietly before looking up to the sky. He was going to be free again. Free to roam the stars once more.

"Fox, did you remember to lock the Hangar?" Peppy interjected with a bit of concern.

"Oh, shit. I didn't." Fox diffed himself in the forehead. "I wouldn't worry though, All the Arwings in there are locked or in repair. Well all, except the second Wolfen, and that reminds me. Wolf you can leave that one with us till you find a pilot for it."

Panther's ear twitched hearing that his Wolfen was so close. How he wished to run to his Wolfen, fly off and never return. Everyone there knew he hated it here on the planet. Even his little sister knew he hated it here so much. Krystal slide her feet from Fox's lap and smiled before getting up slowly.

"Everything ok Krystal?" Fox looked up to her worried.

"Just tired is all. I am heading back to the Great Fox for a nap." Krystal smiled to Fox.

"Would you like me to walk you there?" Fox started to get up.

"Thank you Fox, but I was hoping Panther would like to, you know give him one last chance to try and sweep me off my feet." Krystal giggled poking a little fun at Panther. Even with all the years of him chasing her and flirting, she still got away.

"I would be honored to walk the wonderful Krystal back that is if it is ok with you Fox." Panther nodded getting up putting his hand out to her waiting for Fox not to want to kill him.

"Yea go ahead not like you will succeed" Fox smirked and glanced to Wolf with his cocky looking eyes.

Panther took Krystal's hand and wrapped it around his arm and walking her back to the Great Fox. The walk was not long in the least bit and it was a nice quiet walk with no one following them. Panther had a few suspicions as to why Krystal wanted him to walk her back and not Fox. He looked down to her opening his mouth to speak only to be cutoff before even saying a word.

"I asked you to walk with me because we have a few things of your still on the Great Fox and I wanted to say Thank you." Krystal smiled up to him.

"Thank you for what?" Panther was a little confused. The only thing he ever remembered doing was causing her team problems.

"Thank you for help me save Tricky, and for helping in the war." Krystal smiled and walked in to the Great Fox with him through the Hangar door. "Thank you again for walking me back. Your things are already packed and ready to go."

Krystal pointed to a box sitting under his Wolfen. She walked away going in to the living area of the Great Fox leaving Panther alone in the hangar. Panther walked over and looked down to the box opening it up to see what was inside. His coat was in there as well as a few pictures of his friends and a letter. Picking his coat up he smiled before hearing a jingle looking back in to the box he saw the keys and control for his Wolfen. He looked around and picked them up turning to look at his ship.

The ship sat idly cockpit opened and the under compartment open as well. This was too much of a coincidence. He could just jump in and leave. He looked to the letter in the box opening it and reading it.

_O'300 hours location coordinates 1997SF64_

Panther pushed the box in to the under carriage of his ship taking only the coat key and letter from the box. He checked the time and say, it was already two in the afternoon. He had little over 12 hours before he had to be at that spot. He left the Great Fox and went back to the others in the palace garden to spend more time with them.

Before everyone knew it, it was already very late and Emalia had fallen asleep in Panther's arms. He learned a lot about her in the short time they were together and he already had the protective older brother attitude in his head. He walked everyone to the door and said his farewells before bring Emalia to bed he looked to the clock, It was 11 at night and he had four hours.

"Emalia I am sorry for dropping this burden on you but I cannot live like this." Panther whispered softly. "I promise I will see you again."

As quickly as he could he went to his room and dressed in something a little less nice and a little more comfortable. Throwing his coat on over his black stealth suit and he slipped out the window and looked back to his sisters room from outside and took off quickly and quietly. He escaped the palace yard without being seen and got in to the Great Fox without setting alarms off. He only had once chance to do this or he would be caught.

Panther climbed in to his Wolfen and turned it on. He closed his eyes and forced the Hangar lock to let go and shot out quickly taking to the sky. Alarms blared in the Hangar as he forced the lock and escaped he pushed as hard as he could to escape the planet before ships came after him, before the military came after him to drag him back.

Fox quickly woke to the alarm going off on the bridge he looked to the screen to see what was going on and only smirked turning the alarm off. Everything was going perfectly as planned. Fox lay back in his chair and closed his eyes going back to sleep. Having spent weeks communicating with young Emalia, Pepper, and Wolf about this plan, he was glad it succeeded, as Panther was the only factor that could ruin it.

Emalia had woke up and ran to her window watching as Panther snuck through the yard and waited till she saw his ship fly up over the trees and in to the sky. She smiled and sat on the floor looking to the sky as his ship disappeared. She looked down then went to her stuffed animals to sleep once more. She was happy that Panther was going to be happy and she was going to hold him to his promise even if he did not think she heard it.

Panther arrived that location on the letter and he had about 20 minutes to wait. He looked around for something anything and saw nothing. No star, planet, or moon, not even a speck of space dust could be seen near where he was located. He waited and sighed heavily even if this was nothing he was free again he time clicked on his clock saying 3:00AM he was greeted by a Black Wolfen flying over head then zipping off. Panther jumped slightly as it surprised him before he took off after him.

"So what is a stray cat doing out here in the middle of space" Wolf's voice boomed over the radio.

"Me? I am just looking for sexy woman, and a smart ass pilot looking to start a team." Panther chuckled back at him.

"Woman Nah got none of them, but I am a smart ass pilot looking to start a team. Think you got what it takes to join cat?" Wolf smirked as Panther caught up.

"I do not think, I know." Panther felt alive again flying as fast as he could with his best friend.

"Well then let's see if you're qualified then. Let's head to Corneria, to the military prison near the main base." Wolf pushed on heading right to the base no stopping.

Corneria Military Prison 6:00am

Loud booming sirens were going off, as there was a break in going to be a potential break out. Panther and Wolf made their way through the maze of halls and taking out guard with ease. As quick, as they got in they were even quicker with getting to their destination. Panther strolled down the hall of cells as they were in the woman's half of the prison. He stopped and turns looking in to one cell seeing a feline woman sitting on her bed knees tucked against her chest. She glanced to him as he only smirked to her.

"Hello gorgeous, we are going for a ride, want to join us?" Panther purred out as he moved close to the bars and leaned on them.

"Less than five minutes and you're already flirting with the women in here." Wolf stomped over and made quick work of the door to the cell. He walked in and looked to her. "Hello Lynx, We are recruiting for our team."

"I am not interested." Lynx spoke softly leaning back against the wall on her bed. "Why would I leave when I have no reason to go?"

"Lynx get off your ass and let's go. We need you for our team, you're the only person that is good at fighting, piloting, and is crazy enough to join." Panther smirked as he walked over. "Plus the benefits are great, own ship, 1/3 the pay of jobs."

"If you put it that way, it sound more fun and I have been in here long enough to know Hawk, would like me to have fun and be free." Lynx got up and she followed them out of the cell.

They ran and escaped as quickly as they could. With Lynx with them, they had a full team and an extra hand to escape. They weaved through the halls removing guards in their way until they got outside. Once outside it was pretty, much clean sailing. They got to their Wolfens and climbed in. Panther pulled Lynx up in to the back, and closed the cockpit, taking off following Wolf up and out in to the sky. They next destination was the rogue hide out, their old home. The Star Wolf Team was officially reborn and once again, everything in the Lylatt system was at peace once more.

Two months later

Fox was relaxing on the bridge of his ship. After many talks and planning, the Star Fox team stayed together; not just, because they were friends, but also because their needed to be a team out there to keep the Star Wolf team in check. Falco was at his console messing around with a new project, and Slippy was yet again upgrading Rob. The only loss was that of Peppy. He was a good friend but now he was a good boss as he was now General Peppy hare. With the loss, there was also a gain; Krystal had given birth to a set of twins. They were both boys and they both looked just like Fox with the brown hair and white marking however they defiantly had Krystal bright green eyes.

Krystal walked in to the bridge holding the small kits in her arms. She walked over to Fox and without even asking he took one from her and smiled. He was doing what his father wished he could, have his family in space with him. Falco looked over and got up taking the other from Krystal and smirk playing with him. Falco had a soft spot for kids, who would have guessed. Katt and a pink fog, Amanda, Slippy's Fiancée' walked in. Katt walked quickly to Falco and smiled at the baby as Amanda joined Slippy. All was quiet and relaxing until the hailing buzzer went off.

"Who would be calling us, we are on vacation." Krystal walked over to Peppy's old consol and checked before smiling. "It is Wolf."

"Put him through." Fox spoke quickly trying to hush a fussing kit as Krystal put it through.

"Hey Fur ball. What brings you to our neck of the space?" Wolf smiled leaning back in his chair in his base office.

"I am more curious to how you knew we were out here." Fox replied sharply. "That and we are on Vacation heading to the Suria"

"Well then I am afraid I cannot let you pass." Wolf crossed his arms watching him.

"Why not Wolf?" Fox growled a bit holding the kit as he stood up.

"Two reasons, one we haven't had a good dog fight in a long time and two, you have a bundle in your arms." Wolf smirked as another voice sound over the speaker.

"Bundle?" Panther's voice sounded being curious as he looked over Wolf's shoulder and sat fox on the screen. "Is that? Krystal gave Birth already?"

"A Baby I want to see" Lynx ran over pushing panther to the side looking. "Oh it's so cute; it looks just like a mini Fox."

"Calm down woman it is just a baby. Look Falco is holding one too. Krystal had twins." Wolf sighed slightly. "So Fox what did you name them?"

"This one," He moved the baby to face the screen. It had a bit of a Mohawk where the white mark was on the top of his head. "His name his James, the one Falco is holding his name is Fox."

"So you have James and a junior. How quaint," Wolf chuckled as he got up. "Fox you have ten minutes to get your team in to the field, or I will start firing on the Great Fox."

Communication stopped quickly and Fox shook his head with a smirk. He knew Wolf well enough to know he would not open fire on the Great Fox. Falco handed junior over to Krystal and left to get ready with Katt following him. Slippy shook his head and kept working. Krystal and Fox left going to the Babies room with Amanda right behind them.

"You two have fun and be careful I will watch over them for you." Amanda smiled.

"Thank you Amanda, they both ate so they should be fine till we get back." Krystal hugged Amanda in thank as she left to put on her blue cat suit. Fox followed to change in to his pilot jumper and grab his coat.

The Star Fox team was quickly ready and at the hangar waiting clearance to leave. Rob's voice sounded and light turned green. Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Kat Shot out of the hangar full speed and raced in to the open area around the rogue Base. They were on the field and then joined by The Star Wolf Team Wolf, Panther, and Lynx came out ready, the game was about to begin once more as neither side wasted time and got right to fighting.

"You are going Down Fox!" Wolfs voice cried out in battle of the radio.

"Not before you, Wolf!" Fox called back as they went head to head.

This was nothing more but a game for them now that peace was back. Friends fighting friends for fun, not war, how long this peace would last no one would know. They only hoped it would last a long time to come.

~fin~

Thank you everyone for reading and all you who posted reviews. Special thank to TheStarfox64master for being a loyal reader from the original start on AFF to here. Special thank to Graystripe and Bryan McCloud for reading and reviewing giving me a few chuckles. And to Gray and Bryan call me man one more time and I might start questioning my gender cause I am a female last I checked. Love everyone for reading and more loves for those who fav it and even more to those who reviewed. Even though this story is completed, I have other in the works and other already started. Keep an eye on my author status if you wish to read more of my work as I make them. Right now I have only two stories in progress Harvest truths and Binding hearts. I will be staring on a few other stories soon keep an eyes out for assassins creed, Heavenly sword (maybe) Devil may cry, and more.

Till next time , Keep it not so real!


End file.
